Harry Potter de Baker Street
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de Dayja. Sherlock Holmes descubre familia que no sabía que tenía y John Watson encuentra a un niño dentro de la alacena. Crossover entre BBC Sherlock y Harry Potter. No es slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Dayja - Harry Potter of Baker Street**

 **Advertencias** : Referencias a abuso de menores, referencias a cadáveres, partes de cuerpos y otros como es de esperarse de un par de hombres que resuelven crímenes

 **Capitulo 1**

John Watson estaba acostumbrado a encontrar las cosas más inusuales cuando llegaba a casa. Partes corporales en el refrigerador, venenos guardados en contendedores de comida, experimentos químicos hirviendo y burbujeando en la mesa de la cocina…eso era normal y esperado, aunque no animado. Llegar a casa y encontrar a un niño sentado alerta pero en silencio, acurrucado en la alacena donde John había esperado encontrar el té que había comenzado a esconder allí con la esperanza de que Sherlock no lo contaminara con sus experimentos…eso era nuevo.

Esa tarde había comenzado normal y John estaba a mitad de su tradicional ritual de llegada con Sherlock. John le preguntaba a Sherlock sobre su día, mayormente como autodefensa para así poder saber los últimos detalles como si el contenedor del azúcar ahora contenía arsénico, o lo que fuera que Sherlock había decidido era un apropiado sustituto para una de las cosas de la cocina. Y luego Sherlock le preguntaría a John sobre su día. Estaban a mitad de este ritual cuando John fue en busca del té y vio al niño.

Era un niño, probablemente, juzgando por la polera con un dragón, que tendría entre unos tres o cuatro años de edad. Si eso no era suficiente, tenía cabello negro bastante alborotado y grandes ojos verdes con los que los observo a ambos de manera solemne y con bastante intensidad. John difícilmente podría ser culpado, por lo tanto, cuando su primer pensamiento fue algo como, 'oh dios, tiene un hijo.' Lo que dijo en voz alta fue, "Sherlock… ¿porque hay un niño pequeño sentado en la alacena?"

"¿Qué?" Sherlock miro al niño con algo de sorpresa, como si sólo recién se hubiera dado cuenta que el niño estaba allí. "Oh, cierto. Un hombre lo trajo cuando tú no estabas. Soy su nuevo guardián."

John parpadeo. Miro a Sherlock. Sherlock lo miro de vuelta. John miro al niño. El niño los miro a ambos, aun en silencio y al parecer impasible por haber sido dejado con un extraño. John abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar. La obvia respuesta era por supuesto decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te dejaría a ti con un niño? O quizás, ¿porque diablos pensaste que era apropiado meterlo en la alacena? Lo que en realidad dijo fue, "¿Como se llama?" Sherlock frunció el ceño mientras pensaba esto.

"¿Horton?" sugirió, "¿Henry?" ante la mirada molesta de John, Sherlock indico con un gesto desdeñoso la mesita. "Me entregaron una nota. Puedes leerla si quieres."

"Pensé que dijiste que un hombre lo trajo. ¿No hiciste ninguna pregunta?"

"Estaba ocupado," Sherlock respondió defensivo, "y él también estaba distraído." Por eso John tomo la respuesta como un 'no', y no hizo más preguntas aunque Sherlock ahora le explicaba sobre cualquier importante experimento que había estado realizando. Para cuando Sherlock llego a la parte de como el viejo había estado dando vueltas por todo el lugar apuntando con un palito mientras murmuraba, John había dejado de escuchar. En vez de eso se resigno a la locura de su vida y se dirigió a buscar la nota. Era inesperadamente gruesa, no porque fuera larga si no porque estaba escrita en una especie de pergamino medieval. Incluso la escritura tenía un estilo antiguo, la caligrafía echa con tinta verde.

' _Sr. Sherlock Holmes_ ,' leyó, ' _no sé si estaba consciente, pero su tía Lily Potter antes Evans y su esposo James Potter murieron hace tres años en la noche de todos los santos, siendo asesinados por un hombre muy malo. Su hijo, Harry Potter, fue llevado donde su tía Petunia Dursley antes Evans para ser criado en su familia junto con su propio hijo. Ha llegado a nuestra atención que la familia Dursley es un entorno inadecuado así que no puede permanecer más con ellos. Ya que su situación es de algún modo delicada, debido a la naturaleza de la muerte de sus padres y a un grupo de personas que desean hacerle daño al niño, hemos buscado y lo encontramos a usted como su único familiar. Es muy importante que el pequeño Harry sea ubicado con su familia, ya que hay una protección que se puede tener a través de su sangre para evitar que aquellos que le desean daño lo consigan._

 _Estamos consientes de que recibir a un niño de repente puede ser una carga. Por eso, una pequeña suma de quinientas libras le será entregada de manera mensual para ayudarle con su mantención. Además debe esperar la visita de los servicios sociales que lo monitorearan hasta que se adapte en su nuevo rol de familia. Si necesita más asistencia, su hermano Mycroft Holmes sabrá como contactarnos._

 _Atentamente,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_ '

John levanto la vita de la carta. Frunció el ceño. Esto no tenía sentido. Así no era como funcionaban los servicios sociales; no traerían al niño como si nada y lo dejarían aquí, ni siquiera con la vaga amenaza de venir a una inspección. Además, Sherlock no podía ser su único familiar vivo. Aunque los padres de Sherlock estuvieran muertos, un hecho sobre el que John era reluctante a hacer preguntas, Sherlock tenía un hermano mayor del que ellos obviamente conocían ya que era mencionado por nombre. ¿Quizás habían ido primero donde Mycroft y luego Mycroft había echo arreglos para que Harry Potter viniera a vivir aquí? Eso quizás explicaría algo de los inusuales procedimientos, aunque no sobre la sangre y los comentarios sobre que algunas personas querían muerto al niño. ¿O acaso esto era alguna especie de protección a testigos?

"¿Así que es tu primo?" John pregunto al fin, esperando por lo menos tener ese hecho verificado.

"Así dijo el viejo," accedió Sherlock. "Interesante alegato ya que al parecer está acusando a mi madre de infidelidad, por lo que pude comprender y a mi abuelo igual. Al parecer él tuvo un hijo del que nadie sabía. Aunque aun no he verificado nada."

"¿Crees que Mycroft sepa algo?" pregunto John observando con atención a Sherlock. Sherlock parecía completamente despreocupado por el hecho de que quizás no era el hijo del Sr. Holmes y de hecho, no se veía nada afectado por el hecho de que de repente lo habían cargado con un niño pequeño. Se veía demasiados despreocupado.

"Vas a hacer algo con respecto a Harry, ¿cierto?" pregunto John frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, "¿sabes que no puedes dejarlo sentado en la alacena por el resto de su vida?"

"Por supuesto que no," respondió Sherlock, "ya le mande un mensaje a Mycroft." Sherlock aun no miraba en dirección del niño y de repente John sintió que Sherlock estaba un poco perturbado por todo este asunto. Estaba tan fuera de su terreno que no sabía como reaccionar. Así que, siendo Sherlock, ignoraba el asunto y fingía que no estaba allí. Aun sintiéndose un poco choqueado el mismo, John decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse al problema. Se acerco al niño, se arrodillo incomodo en el piso para estar más a su nivel. El niño lo miro, sin moverse.

"Hola," dijo John. El niño siguió mirándolo. "Soy John. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" el niño no paraba de mirarlo. Luego su boca se movió y un sonido salió, casi demasiado bajo para ser comprendido. Si John no hubiera sabido cual era su nombre, habría pensado que el niño dijo algo como 'Ri Pot'.

"Hola, Harry," dijo John y con gentileza le ofreció la mano. Harry la tomo vacilante y le sonrió con timidez. John se encontró sonriéndole en respuesta.

"¿Sabes donde estas, Harry?" pregunto John. El niño debía estar un poco confundido, siendo lanzando a este nuevo ambiente y dejado bajo el cuidado de un hombre que lo había ignorado quizás por cuánto tiempo. Con precaución, Harry asintió.

"El Sr. Sherlock es mi nuevo tío," declaro. Luego, lentamente gateando hacia John, le pregunto, "¿También eres mi nuevo tío?"

"Si así lo deseas," respondió John, también con precaución, porque aun no estaba complemente seguro de si se quedarían con el niño que había sido más o menos dejado en su puerta. John en realidad no creía que Sherlock fuera lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de un niño pequeño; de seguro alguien pronto se daría cuenta de eso y se lo llevarían. Aun así, no pudo decir que no cuando Harry lo miro con tantas esperanzas. De repente el estomago de Harry gruño.

"¿Tienes hambre, Harry?" pregunto John sonriéndole. Para su sorpresa, los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo siento," susurro, acurrucándose una vez más en el espacio del que recién había salido.

"No hay problema," le dijo John, "yo también tengo hambre. Porque no…" comenzó a decir algo como 'hacemos unos sándwiches' hasta que considero el desastre que era la cocina, y abruptamente cambio a "¿salimos a comer?" los ojos de Harry se pusieron aun más grandes.

"¿Salir a comer?" pregunto. "¿A un verdadero lugar para comer?"

"Er…a un verdadero restaurant, si," accedió John. Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Está bien entonces, solo necesitamos tu abrigo…" se giro a mirar a Sherlock y pregunto, "¿tiene un abrigo?"

"Eso creo," respondió Sherlock, mirándolos a los dos con una expresión que John no pudo leer, "Hay una bolsa por allí." John miro alrededor y encontró un saco de tela, donde no solo estaba el abrigo de Harry si no también sus guantes, gorro y bufanda.

"Está bien entonces, Harry, abriguémonos," anuncio John y comenzó a ayudarlo a vestirse. Sherlock observo. John fue en busca de su propio abrigo y se detuvo, girándose hacia Sherlock.

"Tu también vienes," dijo John sin hacerlo una pregunta, aunque Sherlock respondió con, "Por supuesto, John. También tengo hambre."

La experiencia de salir a comer afuera fue un poco irreal; toda la tarde se había sentido irreal. Medio había esperado despertar de un sueño extraño donde a Sherlock le habían encargado el cuidado de un niño pequeño.

Para Sherlock completo disgusto y Harry brillante adoración, John los llevo a McDonalds. Sherlock se rehusó a ordenar algo, pese a su declaración anterior de que tenía hambre.

"Sabías que esta cadena mantiene a su ganado encerrado en campos creados por la destrucción de la selva tropical," murmuro, como si fuera algo que lo preocupara seriamente, cuando John sabía con certeza que la única razón por la que sabia ese poco de trivia era porque Molly se lo había mencionado una vez en un pobre intento a conversación en la morgue. Luego Sherlock comenzó a hablar sobre la enfermedad de las vacas locas, lo que le gano más de una mirada de molestia de los demás clientes en la fila. Harry lo miro preocupado.

"Te compraremos los nuggets de pollo," le dijo John y luego le dio a Sherlock una mirada firme antes de que se pusiera a explicar todo lo malo que había con ellos. Sherlock, por suerte, se quedo callado. Aunque se rehusó a ordenar algo.

John llevo a Harry a los juegos en la parte trasera del restaurant, accediendo a cuidar de sus zapatos porque Harry obviamente se sentía nervioso de dejarlos sin que nadie los cuidara. Él parecía recio a jugar allí, un poco intimidado por los tubos y bolas, pero John eventualmente lo convenció de intentarlo. Por suerte. Porque parte de la idea de traer a Harry a este lugar era para poder hablar con Sherlock sin que Harry escuchara.

"Sherlock," dijo John, "¿qué vas a hacer con él?"

"No sé qué quieres decir," respondió Sherlock y la parte triste era que de verdad parecía no entender. John suspiro.

"Los niños pequeños toman trabajo," dijo, "necesitan amor, atención y disciplina. Y él será tuyo, no mío o de la Sra. Hudson, aunque nosotros te ayudemos. ¿Vas a ser capaz de manejar eso?"

"El viejo parecía bastante convencido de que podría," dijo Sherlock. "Parecía convencido de que no había ningún otro lugar donde pudiera ir." Lo que no respondía la pregunta en absoluto, pero le recordó a John de otras que tenía.

"¿Sabes que esto es extraño?" pregunto John. "Los hombres viejos normalmente no dejan a niños pequeños en casas extrañas sin advertencia, aunque seas familia. En especial si la casa en la que estaba antes no era aceptable."

"Es por eso que le mande un mensaje a Mycroft," respondió Sherlock, observando pensativo a Harry que estaba sentado en la piscina de bolas, sosteniendo una bola y mirándola con atención mientras otros niños saltaban, gritaban y reían a su alrededor. "¿Crees que debo ponerle un nombre?"

"Él tiene un nombre," le recordó John con un poco de cautela.

"Pero dijiste que era mío. El viejo dijo que era mío. Y Harry es un nombre aburrido. Además, ¿no será confuso para ti?"

"Creo que puedo lidiar con conocer a dos personas llamadas 'Harry'," John respondió con sequedad. De seguro había lidiado bien durante los años compartiendo su propio nombre con media docena de sus compañeros a veces.

"Aun así…" continuo Sherlock aun luciendo pensativo.

"¿Entonces intentaras quedarte con él?" pregunto John mirando con dureza a su amigo, "Sabes que si lo haces no podrás abandonarlo cuando se vuelva aburrido."

"No lo sé," respondió Sherlock de repente mirando a John con expresión perdida, "pero dijeron que no tenía a donde más ir. Tu sabes de niños."

"Si," accedió con lentitud John, "pero yo solo soy tu compañero de apartamento. No seré su padre. Guardian. O lo que sea."

"Tu accediste a ser su tío. Te escuche."

"Eso no es lo mismo, Sherlock," respondió John, "Hablo en serio. ¿Que harás cuando tengas un caso? ¿Y que harás con todos tus experimentos?"

"¿Que hay con ellos?" pregunto Sherlock luciendo genuinamente confundido.

"¡No puedes tener venenos ni químicos peligroso a mano con un niño pequeño en la casa! Y no puedes marcharte y dejarlo solo a la hora que sea… y no, no puedes llevar a un niño a una escena del crimen." Sherlock lentamente cerró su boca, frunciendo el ceño con petulancia. "Y en esta misma línea, ¿dónde va a dormir?"

"El viejo dijo que en su otra casa dormía en la alacena bajo las escaleras."  
John abrió su boca. La cerró. Respiró profundo y dejo escapar el aire con lentitud.

"¿Por favor no me digas que pensabas emular a sus antiguos guardias?"

"Bueno…me pareció un poco extraño…pero si él está acostumbrado…"

"¡No, Sherlock!" grito John, su voz firme y un poco horrorizada, "Se lo llevaron de donde estaba, porque tener a un niño en una alacena es malo."

"Claro," dijo Sherlock mirando con cuidado a John, "Así que no te opondrás a que él tenga una habitación. Con una cama. No una alacena."

"Por supuesto que él debe tener…" John dejo de lado su justa indignación por como el niño había sido tratado y miro a Sherlock con sospecha. "Sherlock. ¿Que cama intentas darle?"

"Bueno, no puedo darle mi cama. Mi dormitorio está lleno de todas esas cosas peligrosas que dijiste que no pueden estar cerca de él. Así que pensé…"

"No."

"Podrías compartir. Él es pequeño; no te quitara mucho espacio."

"Él tendrá su propia habitación," John insistió con firmeza, "Una que no le pertenezca a alguien." Sherlock suspiro.

"No seas ridículo, John. Dormir en el sofá será terrible para tu hombro."

"Él no se quedara con mi habitación," dijo John. Sherlock lo miro. John testarudamente siguió mirándolo.

"Oh, está bien," Sherlock dijo al fin y John casi se relajo hasta que Sherlock continúo con, "puedes compartir mi habitación conmigo si quieres. Solo ten cuidado con los experimentos. Y espero que no patees mucho en la cama."

John lo miro fijo, encontrando tantas cosas erradas con ese escenario que casi no sabía cómo comenzar a corregir a Sherlock en sus nuevas suposiciones. John abrió la boca. Sherlock lo observo, sonriendo complacido porque había encontrado la solución perfecta para todos sus problemas. John cerró su boca otra vez. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa y gruño.

"¿Eso no es poco higiénico?" pregunto Sherlock observando la mesa de plástico con disgusto. La respuesta de John fue gruñir otra vez.

Luego su pedido fue llamado y Harry fue sacado de la piscina de bolas, así que ese fue el fin de la discusión.

Sherlock, pese a su claro disgusto con todo el establecimiento, aún le robo la mitad de sus papas fritas.  
Esa noche, John durmió en la cama de Sherlock. Pero hizo que Sherlock durmiera en el sofá.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mycroft Holmes generalmente cambiaría su rutina matutina por sólo dos razones. La primera era su gobierno e incluso así tendría que ser un desastre épico que requeriría un toque muy personal. La segunda era su hermano menor. Medio hermano como había resultado ser, aunque Mycroft hace mucho que sospechaba eso y con seguridad su padre había tenido sospechas también, comportándose mucho más frío hacia el joven Holmes de lo que había sido con Mycroft. Y por supuesto su hermano menor resulto ser el primo de uno de los habitantes más famosos del mundo mágico.

Mycroft odiaba lidiar con el mundo mágico. Para ser justo, el mundo mágico odiaba lidiar con Mycroft. Por una cosa, él estaba _protegido_. Y porque lo estaba, recaía en él lidiar con muchas molestias que surgían cuando un grupo de ciudadanos británicos decidía permanecer como en la época medieval, tipo culto, intentando mantenerse separados, incluidos sus prejuicios y sus problemas del resto del país. En corto, se comportaban como si la mayoría del resto del mundo no existiera y luego se sorprendían cuando creaban locos que querían volver ese hecho una realidad.

Mycroft pensó que había terminado con el drama de su ultima loca creación hace tres años cuando había sido informado que Vuelo de la Muerte, o como fuera que se llamara ese megalomaniaco, había al fin sucumbido a la muerte. Y luego Albus Dumbledore, otro de los locos del mundo mágico, pero al menos un loco que nunca había intentado probar las _protecciones_ de Mycroft, había llegado donde él con el niño salvador y le había informado que había llegado a su atención que el infante era una especie de pariente…si uno aceptaba que el primo de un medio hermano igual tenía algo de parentesco con uno.

Mycroft había lamentado que los tíos del niño resultaran ser inaceptables para criarlo, pero le explico que su hermano no era el candidato ideal para el trabajo. El viejo le explico, en detalle, sobre protecciones de sangre y como la mamá de Harry lo había salvado y seguiría salvándolo y luego le preguntó directamente si Sherlock odiaría al niño o lo lastimaría. Y Mycroft tuvo que admitir, pese a las declaraciones de su hermano de ser un sociópata, jamás había sabido que Sherlock lastimara a nadie. Incluso era cariñoso con los animales cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando.

Así que Harry Potter fue llevado a conocer a su primo por primera vez y Mycroft se dedico a trabajar tras bambalinas para asegurarse que su hermano y el nuevo objetivo del lado oscuro estuvieran seguros, con o sin protecciones sanguíneas. Supo que el niño había sido entregado cuando recibió un frenético mensaje de texto de Sherlock, pero había estado demasiado ocupado para hacer algo. Sherlock tenía a John que lo ayudara después de todo.

Había tomado bastante trabajo e involucro romper su rutina matutina, pero ya que esto involucraba al gobierno y a su hermano menor tenía justificación. Mientras más tiempo se dejara estar, más tiempo su hermano se quedaba solo con la seguridad que le daban las palabras de un viejo sobre magia y protecciones de sangre.

Llego a Baker Street bastante temprano y esperaba, pero dudaba, que hubiera algo razonable para desayunar. Al menos, ya que John vivía allí, esperaba que hubiera té aceptable.

Sherlock abrió la puerta apenas el timbre toco, había algo desesperado en su expresión aunque la mayoría solo lo vería como interesado en algo.

"Mycroft…" comenzó Sherlock su tono implicando un saludo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito medio asustado de, "¡Sherlock!" proveniente del piso de arriba. Mycroft levanto una ceja hacia su hermano. ¿De seguro no habría ya logrado matar al niño? Su preocupación fue dejada de lado sin embargo, cuando John apareció en la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Sostenía una sartén que olía como a tocino en una mano y en la otra sostenía al niño, que sostenía a su vez en una mano una espátula y en la otra un guante de cocina. El niño lucia bastante sorprendido.

"Sherlock, ¿por qué Harry preparando el desayuno?" demando John.

"Él se ofreció," respondió Sherlock su tono perfectamente razonable. Mycroft comenzó a reevaluar la habilidad de Sherlock de cuidar de un niño. Quizás debió decirle al viejo que Harry tendría mejores opciones viviendo con un señor oscuro.

"¡Estaba parado sobre tres libros apilados sobre una silla solo para alcanzar la hornilla!" exclamo John. Sherlock seguía luciendo confundido. John cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos. Al fin con voz muy seria dijo, "Niños de cuatro años no tiene permitido acercarse a la hornilla."

"¿No?" pregunto Sherlock y luego miro a Harry, "¿No tienes permitido cocinar? Dijiste que podías." Harry parecía que iba ponerse a llorar. Con un suspiro, John se rindió con Sherlock por un momento y al fin noto a Mycroft.

"¿Supongo que sabes lo que sucede aquí?" pregunto, "Bueno, suban. Al parecer comeremos tocino." Y volvió de donde venia con niño y sartén en mano.

El desayuno resulto ser bastante bueno al final, aunque un poco tenso. El tocino no había sido arruinado, pese a su retiro y retorno abrupto del fuego y había tostadas con mermelada y té también. Fue servido en la sala porque la mesa de la cocina estaba llena de químicos y papeles.

"Esta bien hermano mío," dijo Sherlock desde su posición medio echado en su sillón, "¿Qué has venido a decirnos sobre mi joven primo?"

"En serio, Sherlock, no creo que esta sea una conversación para tener en frente del niño." Y miro esperanzado a John para que se lo llevara. John lo miro de manera obstinada de vuelta y no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

"Me gustaría saber también quien pensó que sería una buena idea dejar a Sherlock al cuidado de un niño pequeño," dijo. Dejando de lado al doctor por el momento, Mycroft con rapidez pensó en una opción alternativa.

"Tienen una cacera mayor, ¿no es así?"

"No está," respondió con brevedad John. Con un suspiro, Mycroft saco su teléfono y envío un mensaje. En un minuto, una joven entro a la habitación.

"Este es el primo de mi hermano, Harry Potter. Llévalo...llévalo de compras, supongo. Fuera de aquí." Ella sonrió falsamente y le dio una mirada que prometía retribución mientras le ofrecía al niño su mano.

"Anda, Harry," lo animo John y Harry permitió que se lo llevaran. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, uno contemplando como comenzar, otro pensando que si ignoraba la situación quizás la mejoraría y el otro preguntándose si estaría soñando todo el asunto. Mycroft decidió comenzar por lo básico.

"¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el tema de la magia?" recibió dos miradas en blanco como respuesta.

"¿Como…trucos de magia?" pregunto John sonando ligeramente esperanzando de que eso era lo que quería decir Mycroft, en vez de que, quizás el hermano de Sherlock estuviera loco.

"¿Hablas del glutinium?" pregunto Sherlock luciendo más bien aburrido aunque el brillo en sus ojos delataba su interés, "Porque llamarla magia simplemente por sus propiedades psionicas no es muy científico, ¿no lo crees?"

"Quienes la practican la llaman magia," le recalco Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño de seguro decepcionado porque su hermano de hecho ya sabía algo sobre el mundo mágico.

"Quienes la practican también insisten en usar plumas en vez de lapiceras, mucho menos escribir a máquina," respondió Sherlock con tono aburrido, "¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Supongo que el pequeño Harry es uno de aquellos que son sensibles al glutinium?"

"Lo siento… ¿glutinium? ¿Magia? ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí?" demando John y Mycroft sintio lo que sin duda negaría era alegría porque al menos uno de los dos seria introducido a un secreto que yacía sobre la superficie de la sociedad regular.

"Estamos hablando de una comunidad de personas que son capaces de manipular lo que ellos llaman magia y que la ciencia moderna conoce como energía glutinium, o al menos aquellos científicos que tienen conocimiento de su existencia en primer lugar," dijo Mycroft, una leve sonrisa apenas alcanzando sus labios, "¿has oído de la teoría de que toda la materia en el universo está conectada? Y supongo que sabes del concepto de un campo eléctrico…glutinium viene del Latín glutinum, que significa pegamento. En esencia, es la energía que une todo. Algunos humanos son sensibles a esa energía y pueden guiarla y realizar actos que parecen ser imposibles. Lo que es más, es posible usar las vías mnemotécnicas dentro del campo de energía, así que decir ciertas palabras usando un mismo movimiento crea un efecto deseado con poco esfuerzo o sin incluso el conocimiento de lo que estas intentando hacer en primer lugar."

John se quedo mirándolo. De verdad sería mucho más fácil que intentara convencerlo si Mycroft pudiera realizar magia el mismo. Sherlock no lucia interesado en la explicación.

"Estoy curioso, hermano, por saber cómo aprendiste de la magia," dijo Mycroft y como esperaba Sherlock se animo ante la oportunidad de revelar su inteligencia.

"Los practicantes de 'magia' difícilmente trabajan para mantenerla en secreto, ¿no es así?" pregunto Sherlock, "Si alguien de verdad se molesta en mirar y prestar atención, es obvio que ocurrencias al parecer ilógicas ocurren de manera regular. Pero el día en que verdad lo note fue en el laboratorio de química. Vi a un hombre con…una mezcla inusual y explore."

"Química. Por supuesto. Bien, doctor, ¿qué opina?"

"Está bien…bueno, sí. La magia…existe. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?" Mycroft miro a John. Él no lucia convencido, pero quizás tenía razón y era momento de ir al punto.

La historia tras Harry Potter era bastante larga y compleja, comenzando con 'si, la magia existe, no en serio, no, de verdad que si, existe' y luego se puso un poco técnico pero todo derivaba de su huella genética. El ADN de Sherlock Holmes era lo suficientemente cercano al de Lily Potter que algo un poco técnico se podía usar para mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Mycroft intentó explicarle. Al final, John lo miro en blanco. Mycroft espero por preguntas sobre los asuntos legales o más información sobre la familia de Sherlock o incluso como Sherlock fue rastreado en primer lugar. John continúo mirándolo en blanco.

"Así que… ¿esta magia es real entonces?"

Mycroft encontro difícil no reaccionar dándose una palmada en el rostro.

"El viejo explico todo eso," dijo Sherlock aun intentando lucir aburrido aunque Mycroft estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba. "¿Entonces porque estas aquí?"

"No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano y visitar a mi nuevo… ¿sobrino?" pregunto Mycroft vacilando por sólo un momento en como llamar el parentesco de Harry hacia él. Sherlock no tomo la carnada solo lo miro fijamente y espero. Con un suspiro, Mycroft le paso una carpeta a John y luego mientras estaban distraídos le enterró una jeringa a ambos en el muslo.

John aulló y dejo caer la carpeta mientras Sherlock dejo escapar un chillido poco digno antes de fulminarlo con la mirada, como si hubiese sido inyectado con un veneno.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Eso fue lo que esencialmente equivale a una pequeña viruta del talismán que voy a entregarles a cada uno de ustedes." Y un pequeño dispositivo de localización, pero no necesitaban saber eso. "Si de alguna manera pierden el talismán, así mantendrán algo de su protección."

"¿Y que es este talismán?" demando Sherlock. John lo miro con desconfianza. Mycroft suspiro y adopto su pose para contar historia una vez más.

"En algún momento en los relatos de la historia, cuando aquellos con magia y aquellos sin ella vivían uno al lado del otro sin secretos, se le ocurrió a alguien que tener un gobierno que no pudiera ser controlado por los deseos de un loco con un palito sería algo muy bueno. De acuerdo a la historia, fue el Rey Arthur con ayuda de Merlín quien creó la idea y luego más Merlín que Arthur, quien creó los talismanes necesarios que garantizaran tal protección. Hadas estuvieron involucradas de alguna manera."

Sherlock y John lo miraron escépticos. Mycroft saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

"Tengo mis dudas sobre sus verdaderos orígenes, pero los talismanes son reales. Así que continuando, cuando aquellos con magia se recluyeron en un mundo de secretos, aquellos a los que se les legaba los talismanes también fueron sumergidos en un mundo de secretos. La familia real tiene algunos, pero el primer ministro no. Y varias personas no mágicas que se consideran en riesgo a las influencias mágicas también tienen talismanes."

"Lo que te incluye a ti, ¿supongo?" dijo Sherlock, "¿Y ahora John y yo? ¿Cómo lograste eso?"

"Eres el guardián del niño que vivió," declaro Mycroft.

" _Lo soy_ ," respondió Sherlock, "dijiste que también conseguiste uno para John, una persona que no es un agente del gobierno ni guardián del…ah."

"Ah… ¿qué?" pregunto John aunque ya no les estaba prestando atención. Al fin había abierto la carpeta, quizás esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a comprender esta locura y estaba ojeando algunos de los documentos oficiales como el certificado de nacimiento de Harry, más papeles oficiales, los documentos de tutela, un certificado de unión civil, más sobre la tutela…se detuvo y volvió atrás. Levantó la mirada con una expresión demasiado en blanco

"Esto dice que estamos casados."

"Si."

"Desde hace un mes. Tiene mi firma."

"Si. Felicitaciones."

"¿Porque nos casaste?" pregunto John después de un momento de tenso silencio, su voz sonaba rara como si estuviera hablando a través de dientes apretados. Sherlock, de alguna manera para nada sorprendido, no había dicho nada y solo estaba esperando como se daban las cosas. Interesante.

"Era la única manera de procurar un talismán para ambos," dijo Mycroft en su tono más razonable. John siguió mirándolo. Sherlock lucía pensativo.

"Eso quiere decir que Horton…"

"Harry,"

"… ¿Harry nos pertenece a ambos?"

"Los dos han sido nombrados guardianes, si, aunque tu sangre es la parte importante. ¿Supongo que siempre puedo conseguirles una niñera si creen que no están aptos para el desafío?"

"Me gustan las mujeres." Mycroft miro a John, algo preocupado por su continua expresión en blanco. De alguna manera, Mycroft dudaba que estuviera hablando sobre su preferencia en niñera. Consideró como responder a tal declaración.

"Er…si… ¿felicitaciones?"

"No puedo salir en citas si estoy virtualmente casado con mi compañero de apartamento. Un hombre."

"De seguro eso le daría un mal ejemplo a nuestro hijo, ¿no lo crees?" comentó Sherlock con tono perfectamente razonable. John hizo un sonido inarticulado. Mycroft comenzó a preguntarse si el hombre era lo suficientemente estable para la tarea dada, pero se dijo que quizás volverse padre tan de repente y casado, era causa suficiente para necesitar un tiempo de ajuste. Hizo una nota mental de buscar una niñera pronto.

"Aquí están sus talismanes," dijo Mycroft, decidiendo que ya había cubierto las cosas básicas más importantes, "Con esto ninguna fuerza mágica…"

"Glutinica."

"…fuerza _mágica_ puede tocarlos, sea para causarles daño o alterar sus memorias o percepciones. No se los saquen, nunca. Y en serio, Sherlock, trata de no dañarlos. Son antigüedades."

"Por supuesto, querido hermano," respondió Sherlock, sus manos removiéndose ansiosas mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña runa de piedra en una cadena no muy larga. Obviamente comenzaría a experimentar en el momento en que Mycroft le diera la espalda.

"Generalmente no son notados y no pueden ser removidos, excepto por ustedes o en caso de muerte." Su mirada severa prohibía que sucediera cualquiera de esas dos cosas. Sherlock sonrió con esa sonrisa de me estoy portando perfectamente bien como un angelito mientras se lo ponía alrededor del cuello. Mientras que la cadena lucía muy corta como para permitirlo, se alargo hasta que Sherlock pudo ponérsela sin problemas y luego la metió bajo su camisa. Mycroft hizo otra nota mental sobre mejorar la vigilancia en la casa, y asegurarse que la niñera tuviera antecedentes en tratar heridas y entrenamiento de defensa básico.

"Así que… ¿esto es magia?" pregunto John estudiando su talismán. Mycroft hizo otra nota mental de enviar pronto a alguien para que hiciera unas cuantas demonstraciones mágicas para que así John superara su crisis de creencia y reconociera apropiadamente los peligros a los que ahora se enfrentaba su hermano y su primo. Continúo mirando fijamente al doctor hasta que el hombre suspiro y se puso su talismán alrededor del cuello. Entonces Mycroft se puso de pie.

"Bueno, confió en haber respondido sus preguntas. Mi asistente les devolverá a su protegido apenas terminen sus compras." John, contrario a la costumbre, no se movió para acompañarlo a la salida. Mycroft acepto el lapso en buenos modales y espero que no se hubiera contagiado con la rudeza de su hermano; tenía la esperanza de que fuera de la otra manera. Sherlock, noto, tampoco se movió para agradecerle o acompañarlo a la puerta. "Saldré solo."

"Está bien," dijo Sherlock con tono distraído. Estaba estudiando su talismán otra vez. John estaba mirando la carpeta, al parecer preocupado con el certificado de unión civil. Mycroft no estaba seguro porqué el doctor estaba obsesionado con eso, cuando el asunto más importante para John debía ser la custodia compartida de un niño que no conocía y la revelación del mundo mágico. Aun así, él había hecho lo que había venido a hacer; Sherlock, el niño y su compañero de apartamento estarían protegidos, y el gobierno dejaría de molestarlo con todo el asunto. Salió afuera.

Esperaba que su asistente no tardara mucho con el niño; él la necesitaba y los recién casados necesitaban tiempo para conocer a su hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El método de Sherlock para informarle a la Sra. Hudson sobre su nuevo residente fue decirle que quería arrendar el apartamento 221c. Directo como siempre, esta noticia fue pasada cuando la Sra. Hudson lo vio en el pasillo llevando otra caja más de experimentos hacia el otro apartamento.

"¿John y tu tuvieron una pelea?" fue la única cosa que la confundida mujer pudo preguntar, una expresión de preocupación cubriendo su rostro.

"No, por supuesto que no," respondió Sherlock, "Es una de las reglas nuevas de John. Niños de cuatro años no deben tener acceso a químicos, partes corporales, vidrios o llamas."

"¿Niños de cuatro años?"

"Oh, sí. Me volví guardián de mi primo. En todo caso, John insistió que los experimentos fueran movidos y se rehúsa a tenerlos en nuestro dormitorio."

"¿Dormitorio?"

"Sherry necesita su propia habitación, por supuesto."

La Sra. Hudson estuvo encantada de conocer al pequeño Harry Potter. Después de todo, un niño era algo que el nuevo matrimonio de al lado no tenia. John y Sherlock también estuvieron contentos de conocerlos; Mycroft aun no enviaba la prometida niñera y John no se sentía cómodo de dejar a Harry solo con Sherlock para cuidarlo pese a la lista de reglas que había puesto en la pared.

"Este es Sherrinford," dijo Sherlock mientras guiaba a la Sra. Hudson a la que solía ser la habitación de John, "Lo llamamos Sherry. Sherry, dile hola a la Sra. Hudson."

"Harry," dijo John llegando justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry del último intento de Sherlock para darle un nuevo nombre.

"No, está bien," insistió Sherlock, "Leí sobre eso. Sherry es casi como Harry, y si sigues diciéndoselo aprenderá a venir cuando escuche su nombre."

"…eso es para cachorros, Sherlock." Sherlock le dio esa mirada en blanco que significaba que no entendía cual era el problema. John se rindió por el momento, dirigiéndose a la Sra. Hudson. "Este es Harry Potter. Harry, ¿puedes saludar a la Sra. Hudson?"

"Hola," respondió Harry diligentemente pese a la mirada de incertidumbre ante esta nueva extraña.

"Hola, Harry," dijo la Sra. Hudson, "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí." Y luego incapaz de poder resistirse más ante el niño, lo tomo en brazos con un chillido de emoción. Harry dejo que la Sra. Hudson lo abrazara, mirando con preocupación hacia sus guardianes. La mirada fue tan igual a la de Sherlock cuando se enfrentaba a una situación social que no comprendía que John le dio al niño su usual sonrisa de ánimo sin pensarlo. Harry sonrió brevemente en respuesta.

"Sera muy agradable tener un niño en el lugar," dio entusiasmada la Sra. Hudson, "Uno que actúe según su edad." Ella dio una mirada firme hacia Sherlock que el hombre se perdió completamente porque en ese momento estaba estudiando los nuevos juguetes de Harry con una extraña intensidad. No que Harry tuviera muchos en estos momentos, solo algunos cuantos osos y algunos crayones, aunque incluso eso parecía sobrecoger al pequeño niño. La habitación aun estaba decorada para un hombre adulto, algo que John sabía tendrían que cambiar pronto.

"Vamos, Harry, puedes ayudarme a preparara galletas." Harry miro de nuevo a John, luciendo preocupado. John le sonrió otra vez.

"Puedes cocinar con la Sra. Hudson," le dijo, adivinando la dificultad. Harry aun lucia confundido pero se permitió ser llevado. Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"Dijiste que los niños de cuatro años no pueden cocinar. Es la primera regla."

"Ayudar a la Sra. Hudson a cocinar no es lo mismo que cocinar solo," respondió John, "La Sra. Hudson no lo dejara hacer nada peligroso." Sherlock lo miro pensativo.

Harry Watson se entero porque John finalmente cedió y la llamo. Explicar las delicadas complejidades del asunto cuando su hermana ya estaba medio convencida de que había algún tipo de relación entre él y Sherlock había sido difícil, en especial cuando ella visito en persona para conocer a su sobrino y se entero de sus arreglos para dormir. Por suerte, ella estaba más preocupada por el estado del apartamento y el dormitorio de su nuevo sobrino, en especial por la falta de juguetes.

"La cama es demasiado grande para él," fue una de las primeras cosas que ella noto y bastante cierto aunque Harry no había presentado problemas para subir y bajar de ella; ni siquiera había sucumbido a la tentación a la que se enfrentaban todos los niños pequeños cuando venían una cama grande y saltaban sobre ella.

"Harry es bueno en escalar," fue lo que dijo John, "Estamos trabajando en eso. Solo ha estado con nosotros una semana."

"¡Una semana! ¿He tenido un sobrino por toda una semana y solo ahora me lo dices?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante el cual John claramente no dijo porque había tardado tanto en contactar a su hermana, y ella claramente no preguntó el porqué, pese a la mirada que ella le envió.

"¿Así que donde esta mi sobrino con el fantástica nombre?" pregunto Harry al fin.

"Con Sherlock," respondió John, aun estremeciéndose ante la idea, "La Sra. Hudson dijo que fueron al parque." La Sra. Hudson, por razones que John aun no comprendía, no tenía dificultades con la idea de Sherlock siendo un padre responsable y al parecer ella les había dado la sugerencia antes de prácticamente echarlos por la puerta. Ella creía que seria bueno para ambos. John más bien esperaba que Sherlock no se distrajera y dejara al niño en el parque.

"¡Espero que vuelvan pronto, quiero conocerlo!" ella incluso había traído un regalo para la ocasión. Fue casi en ese mismo momento que sintieron que se cerraba una puerta abajo.

"No vi el punto de esta excursión, Sra. Hudson," declaro Sherlock, su voz se escuchaba hasta donde estaban John y Harry en la habitación del pequeño Harry, "Ni Lockson ni yo encontramos diversión en ese lugar."

"Oh, Harry," escucharon responder a la Sra. Hudson, no tanto porque hablara fuerte si no porque se habían movido para unirse a los recién llegados, "¿No te gusto jugar en el parque?"

Harry no respondió, o por lo menos nada que escucharan desde las escaleras.

"Habían muchos rufianes corriendo por todo el lugar," declaro Sherlock por él, "Y un gran número de madres excesivamente descubiertas." Ante eso, Harry Watson rio con fuerza y John sonrió ante la imagen mental de Sherlock siendo rodeado por madres solteras en el parque. Sherlock y Harry levantaron la mirada ante el sonido y Sherlock frunció el ceño brevemente antes de adoptar una sonrisa demasiado inocente para ser algo más que malvada.

"Yo, por supuesto, me vi obligado a informarles que ya estoy casado."

Al final, la hermana de John dejo de lado molestarlo en favor de conocer a su nuevo sobrino y presentarle su regalo. El niño se veía dudoso por conocerla pero ante las miradas de ánimo de John y Sherlock, permitió que ella le hiciera cariño en incluso le dio una breve sonrisa cuando recibió el conejo de peluche. Lo inspecciono intensamente antes de llevarlo de manera reverente al lugar donde mantenía a los demás animales.

Harry Watson al fin se marcho, después de recordarles una vez mas que no tendría problemas de venir a cuidar del pequeño de vez en cuando, que la habitación del niño necesitaba mucho trabajo, que el niño necesitaba que lo malcriaran y una ultima advertencia dirigida a Sherlock de que el nombre Harry era uno de los mas increíbles jamás creados y si no dejaba de intentar cambiárselo ella iba a comenzar a llamarlo a _él_ Sheldon.

Harry Potter había estado con ellos por una semana. De repente, las piernas de John se sintieron como gelatina y la lista en su cabeza con cosas que tenía que hacer se volvió mucho mas solida; lista no solo de cosas que tenía que hacer ahora sino además de cosas que tendría que hacer en el futuro.

"¿John?" pregunto Sherlock de repente cerca de él, "¿Estás bien?"

"Es de verdad nuestro, ¿no es así?" pregunto John.

"Ah."

"Es nuestro, para siempre y crecerá y crecerá y se volverá adulto, y es trabajo nuestro que llegue a ser grande sin ser asesinado o sin que se vuelva un sicópata y necesitara doctores, juguetes, educación, amigos y ayuda, y oh, Dios…"

"Respira, John." Sherlock ahora lucía preocupado mientras guiaba al otro hombre para que tomara asiento en el sofá.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Por qué no estás asustado? ¿Por qué no estás aterrorizado?" ante esto el rostro de Sherlock se volvió ilegible y le tomo un momento responder. John de hecho tenía miedo de la respuesta, que esta fuera algo como 'porque en realidad no me importa el niño' o algo igualmente frio y sociópata, excepto que eso era injusto porque Sherlock no era en realidad así y John lo sabía. Cuando Sherlock al fin respondió, no fue nada de lo que había esperado.

"Porque te tengo a ti, John. Tu no vas a dejar que lo arruine."

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un largo momento después de eso, pero el silencio estaba menos cargado y era más introspectivo que antes y John lentamente sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

"Cierto. Tenemos que ir de compras mañana."

Nada mas fue dicho sobre el asunto, pero desde ese momento John ya no tuvo tanto miedo de dejar a Harry solo en compañía de Sherlock. Al menos por poco tiempo. John estaba convencido de las buenas intenciones de Sherlock, pero no estaba loco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"¿Quien te dejo a cargo de un niño pequeño? ¿Acaso te secuestro cariño?" Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock, un solo ojo espiando con curiosidad.

"Sargento Sally Donovan, conozca a mi primo, Sherry Holmes." 'Sherry' dejo escapar una suave risita pero no dejo de esconderse cuando Donovan miro al par.

"¡Sherlock, estas aquí! Tenemos… ¿quién es este?" Lestrade se detuvo de golpe, su actitud sombría y profesional, que hablaba de una escena del crimen particularmente desagradable se transformo en un instante en sorpresa.

"Este es Sherry Holmes," respondió Sherlock y Harry rio otra vez. "Sherry, conoce al Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Encantado de conocerte," dijo Lestrade su rostro suavizándose al ver el rostro del niño y extendiéndole su mano. Harry le sonrió pero no tomo la mano, escogiendo mejor removerse en los brazos de Sherlock, aun medio escondido contra su cuello. Sherlock frunció el ceño ligeramente pero Lestrade no se sintió mal en lo más mínimo. La expresión de Lestrade si cambio ligeramente al cambiar su atención del niño al hombre.

"Sherlock, no puedes traer un niño a una escena de crimen."

"Claro que no," respondió Sherlock usando su mano libre para sacar un papel plastificado de su bolsillo, "John me lo dijo. Regla número seis, Harry no puede ser llevado a escenas del crimen sin importar la razón, ni a vigilancias, ni a persecuciones, aunque sean buenas experiencias de aprendizaje."

"¿Entonces porque está aquí?" pregunto Lestrade su pregunta sobreponiéndose al suave comentario de Donovan 'Pensé que se llamaba Sherry'.

"Regla número dos, Harry no puede ser dejado solo sin importar la razón y no puede ser dejado atrás. John está trabajando y no estaba la , así que Sherry está conmigo. Yo por supuesto, lo dejare 'cerca' de la escena del crimen en vez de llevarlo a ella. Estoy seguro que alguno de los mejores de Londres podrá cuidar de un niño por un breve tiempo."

"No somos tus niñeras," protesto Donovan, "Un niño no pertenece aquí. No puedo imaginar que alguien deje a este pobre niño…"

"Sargento Donovan," interrumpió Lestrade su voz suave pero severa y ella dejo de hablar para mirarlo. Él le dio una mirada.

"Señor," dijo ella con tono furioso, "No creo que seas apropiado…"

"Por favor cuida a… ¿Harry?... por el tiempo que nos tome revisar la escena del crimen," dijo Lestrade con voz suave pero que no admitiría discusiones. Sherlock lucía satisfecho mientras que Donovan en silencio cedía ante la autoridad, aunque la mirada que le envió a Lestrade era positivamente viciosa.

"Está bien, Sherry," dijo Sherlock bajando a Harry al piso, "Quédate con Sally. Regresare pronto." Harry lo miro con obvia reticencia y temor ante este giro en los acontecimientos.

"Debes quedarte, lo dicen las reglas del tío John. Quédate. Buen chico." Y con una palmadita final en la cabeza del niño, Sherlock gentilmente lo empujo en dirección general de la sargento Donovan antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a un divertido Lestrade a la escena. Tras ellos, Donovan estaba diciendo, "Vamos cariño, puedes contarme todo sobre vivir con el tío John y el tío Sherlock."

Lestrade le permitió a Sherlock su investigación inicial antes de ceder ante su curiosidad natural (y quizás también se sintió un poco dolido) y dijo, "Nunca mencionaste que tenías un hijo."

"Primo, en realidad. Y no sabía hasta hace dos semanas."

"¿Entonces supongo que el Dr. Watson te ha estado ayudando?" Sherlock se detuvo en su análisis de las salpicaduras de sangre para notar al fin los intentos del inspector para saber más.

"Él también es guardián de Sherry," y luego en tono neutro continuo, "¿Te gustaría ir a casa para conocerlo mejor?"

"Si, en realidad me gustaría mucho eso. Sé que no me consideras tu amigo, pero…"

"No tengo amigos."

"…aun siento… ¿qué quieres decir con que no tienes amigos? ¿Y John?"

"Él…no cuenta. Además, es mi esposo no mi amigo."

Lestrade no había estado bebiendo nada en ese momento, pero aun así se ahogo. Sherlock pareció no notarlo, sumergido una vez más en su análisis de los cuerpos y las salpicaduras de sangre.

Finalmente, Sherlock declaro la escena aburrida, que no valía la pena su tiempo, y que el esposo de la mujer era el culpable porque la había encontrado con su amante ('Obviamente lo puedes deducir por el anillo de boda, el asesino lo dejo en el piso, lo saco del dedo de ella) y se fue, en cosa de quince minutos. Harry estaba parado casi donde lo había dejado y Donovan se había rendido en interrogarlo porque ambos estaban en silencio. La expresión incierta de Harry cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio acercándose a Sherlock.

"Te quedaste. Buen chico," dijo Sherlock dándole una palmadita en la cabeza al niño antes de sacar una galletita de su bolsillo y dársela. Lestrade y Donovan se quedaron mirándolo. Sherlock los miro como si nada, deteniéndose para sacar el papel plastificado de su bolsillo y escanearlo, antes de volverlos a mirar. "¿Hay algún problema?" pregunto al fin de manera alegre.

"Ese niño no habla," declaro Donovan, "Le has hecho algo…"

"Él puede hablar. Simplemente no quiso hablar contigo," respondió Sherlock luciendo satisfecho una vez más. Harry los observaba en silencio comiendo su galletita.

"Sargento Donovan…" comenzó Lestrade reproche en su tono.

"¡Hablo en serio! ¡No estoy convencida de que sea seguro dejarlo con un niño pequeño!" insistió Donovan.

"Sargento Donovan," repitió Lestrade su voz fría, y ella se retiro, aunque no sin un último comentario ofensivo.

"Fenómeno."

"¡No fenómeno!" una voz completamente inesperada grito desde las cercanías de sus piernas y Sally Donovan recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla antes que el pequeño niño responsable se escondiera tras las piernas de Sherlock y bajo su abrigo, aunque fulminándola con la mirada desde su escondite. Sherlock lucía tan sorprendido como los demás. Donovan vacilo un momento, no convencida de si debía disculparse o asesinar a Sherlock antes de marcharse al fin. Sherlock y Lestrade se quedaron en silencio un poco choqueados, antes que Lestrade recordara que tenía una escena del crimen que terminar de sortear.

"Iré pronto para conocer a tu primo apropiadamente," dijo al fin Lestrade dándole al niño una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. Sherlock se retorció medio incomodo para agacharse en un intento de soltar al niño que estaba aferrado a la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

"No fenómeno," repitió Harry y luego, "Lo siento, lo siento," y se largo a llorar. Incomodo, Sherlock logro desenredar al niño que lloraba de sus piernas y lo tomo en brazos.

"Está bien," le dijo y cuando Harry continuo llorando aferrándose a él ahora con más fuerza, intento darle palmaditas en la espalda diciendo, "Tranquilo, tranquilo." Al final cuando era obvio que el niño no se iba a tranquilizar, se rindió. Tendrían que ir donde John.

Para cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, los sollozos de Harry habían disminuido en intensidad pero no se habían detenido, tampoco su agarre en Sherlock. Sherlock continuo ocasionalmente dándole palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole de vez en cuando 'tranquilo, tranquilo'. La recepcionista lucia bastante simpática cuando se le acerco. Le dijo de inmediato que necesitaba ver a John y ella le sonrió de manera amable preguntándole si tenía una cita. Cuando ella comenzó a pasarle cuestionarios para que llenara, Sherlock finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella había comprendido mal la situación.

"No estoy aquí por un cita médica," le explico, "John es mi esposo."

"Oh," dijo ella luciendo un poco desconcertada pero indicándole que tomara asiento. Había otros pacientes sentados en las sillas, algunos le daban miradas simpáticas pero otros parecían molestos ante la presencia del niño que lloraba. Sherlock resistió el deseo de ir él mismo en busca de John porque no quería que John se enojara con él por no seguir la reglas; John de seguro no estaría contento porque había llevado a Harry cerca de una escena del crimen, o por el hecho de que Sherlock en realidad era tan inepto en esta cosa de la crianza que ni siquiera podía hacer que el niño dejar de llorar. Sintiendose un poco perdido y vacio, y esperando que John se apresurara aunque estuviera enojado, Sherlock finalmente tomo asiento al lado de un mujer mayor que no parecía estar demasiado enferma para estar llena de gérmenes y que no había mostrado molestia ante su presencia.

Desafortunadamente, ella no era del tipo de persona reservada, porque de inmediato se dio la vuelta hacia ellos con mirada simpática y le dijo:

"Pobrecito. ¿Está enfermo?"

"No lo creo," respondió Sherlock frunciendo el ceño ante esa idea, "Solo sigue llorando."

"Pobrecito," volvió a decir la mujer y luego, "Debería intentar mecerlo. Yo solía mecer a mi Henry cuando estaba así, y se tranquilizaba casi de inmediato para luego quedarse dormido."

"¿Usted cree?" pregunto Sherlock y dejo de darle palmaditas en la espalda y comenzó a mecerlo.

"A veces le cantaba una canción de cuna," continuo la mujer mayor, "Podría intentar cantarle despacito; quizás le ayude oír su voz, saber que está allí."

"¿Cantar?" pregunto Sherlock incrédulo. Bueno, John le había recalcado que a Harry le gustaba escucharlo tocar el violín. Sherlock vacilo un momento pero Harry aun seguía llorando, anquen no tan fuerte como antes, y mecerlo no estaba haciendo nada más que marear a Sherlock. Así que reviso una lista de canciones en su cabeza, intentando elegir cual sería apropiada antes de decidirse en una vieja canción de cuna francesa que recordó le cantaba su abuela.

Harry lo miro cuando comenzó a cantar y la señora le sonrió de manera aprobadora, así que animado, continuo. Harry apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro, mas callado ahora aunque sus ojos aun estaban mojados.

Sherlock se estaba concentrando con fuerza en Harry y la canción que no se dio cuenta cuando llego John, quizás porque John no dijo nada y no hizo nada para anunciar su llegada. Solo cuando la canción de Sherlock termino hizo notar su presencia, sentándose en la silla opuesta a la señora mayor.

"John," dijo Sherlock levantando la mirada del niño casi dormido.

"Sherlock," respondió John con voz suave y gentil mientras con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Harry.

"No paraba de llorar," dijo Sherlock al fin, con una mirada tan perdida que John no pudo resistir pasar una mano por el cabello de Sherlock también. Alguien cerca hizo un sonido feliz pero lo ignoro.

"Parece tranquilo ahora. Se está quedando dormido," le dijo John. Y no se quejo porque Sherlock lo había interrumpido en el trabajo como había temido Sherlock y no le estaba diciendo a Sherlock lo incompetente que era, lo inútil o negligente que era, ni tampoco le había preguntado quien había dejado que un fenómeno cuidara de un niño. Lucía extrañamente calmado, quizás incluso complacido, cosa que no tenía sentido ya que Sherlock había causado que el niño llorara por casi una hora sin parar.

"Si," fue todo lo que respondió Sherlock. Y John podría no ser un genio detective, pero de alguna manera era bastante adepto a leer todo lo que Sherlock no podía decir.

"Ustedes dos parecen estar bastante bien ahora," dijo John después de un momento, "¿Aun me necesitas? Saldré en dos horas." Sherlock considero esto.

"Creo que estaremos bien."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter de Baker Street Capitulo 5

"Cuando dijiste que debíamos sacar a Harry a pasear, esto no es lo que tenía en mente."

"¿Debí llevarlo al parque entonces?" Pregunto Sherlock su voz cargada de desprecio ante la idea.

"El Dr. Sundberg piensa que es bueno para él," le recordó John, aunque no había molestia tras sus palabras. Más bien diversión. De hecho, estaba feliz de que Sherlock hubiera tomado interés en el aire libre, aunque esta no era la forma en que lo habría sugerido.

"Bueno, si el Dr. Sundberg lo dice," fue la respuesta de Sherlock su voz entrelazada con sarcasmo. Harry se rio desde su posición sobre los hombros de Sherlock, donde Sherlock lo había puesto después que se volvió aparente que el pequeño niño jamás sería capaz de seguir las grandes zancadas de Sherlock. "Ahora, Sherry…"

"Regla cinco," interrumpió John y Sherlock le frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, ahora, _Harry_ , ¿dónde estamos?"

"¡Oxford Street!" exclamo entusiasmado el niño, sus pequeñas manos tamborileando sobre la cabeza de Sherlock.

"¿Y donde esta nuestra casa?"

"¡Baker Street!"

"Muy bien. ¿Donde en Baker Street?"

"221B," anuncio Harry con autoridad y les dio una gran sonrisa cuando Sherlock le dijo que estaba correcto.

"¿Y qué calle hay entre Oxford Street y Baker Street?" aquí, Harry se detuvo, pero solo un momento.

"¿Muchos árboles?"

"Muy bien, significa muchos árboles en un jardín. ¿Recuerdas la palabra?"

"¿Horta?" estaba tirando ligeramente del cabello de Sherlock ahora, un poco afligido porque sabía que estaba equivocado.

"Muy cerca, es huerta. Huerta Street. ¿Que mas hay entre medio?"

"Plaza," dijo Harry con más confianza ahora, aunque sus dedos aun estaban entrelazados en el cabello de Sherlock de una manera en que John estaba seguro debía doler. Si lo hacía, Sherlock no daba señales de eso y tampoco le dijo al niño que lo soltara. John había estado listo, varias veces, a ponerle fin a las preguntas, temeroso de que Sherlock pudiera llevarlo demasiado lejos, pero hasta ahora Harry aun parecía estarlo disfrutando. Además, John estaba de acuerdo con el concepto de que Harry aprendiera a manejarse en el vecindario, aunque no en el extremo casi sicótico al que lo estaba llevando Sherlock.

"Bien, ¿y cuál es el nombre de la plaza?"

"Um…uh…P...por...por…Play-man?"

"Muy cerca. ¿John?"

"¿Qué? Oh, uh…Plaza Portman."

"Muy bien, John."

John logro tragarse su respuesta cuando Harry se puso a reír otra vez.

"Ahora, presta atención, pequeño Sh…"

" _Regla cinco_."

"…Harry. Frente a nosotros hay tres calles. A la izquierda, tenemos Tottenham Court Road, esta es Oxford Street y más adelante se vuelve… ¿adivinas?"

"¿Oxford Street?" pregunto Harry. Sherlock le había hecho esta pregunta en cada cruce y 'Oxford Street' había sido la respuesta correcta cada vez. Aunque no esta vez.

"Ahora no…es Nueva Oxford Street. Y a la derecha tenemos Charing Cross Road. ¿Cruzamos aquí, John?"

"Creo que ya hemos caminado bastante," sugirió John deliberadamente. Después de todo les había tomado media hora llegar aquí. Sherlock, por supuesto, intencionalmente perdió el punto de la sugerencia.

"Intentemos ir ahora por Charing Cross Road. ¿Cómo se llama esta camino, Sh-Harry?"

"Char-across Road?"

"Casi," respondió Sherlock y continuo su lección mientras avanzaba por la calle. Con un suspiro, John lo siguió. La caminata en si no era desagradable, aunque no incluyo el parque de juegos o la plaza que John había sugerido. Aunque a John de pasada se le ocurrió la idea de que sería mucho más entretenido si él fuera sobre los hombros de Sherlock también; mantener el paso de esas largas piernas era tan problemático para John como para Harry.

Cuando Harry recién había llegado, John nunca habría creído que, si los tres salían juntos, sería Sherlock quien llevara la mayor parte de la conversación con el niño, mucho menos se le habría ocurrido que lo tomara en brazos. No solo eso, pero Sherlock no le había dicho al niño nunca que era un estúpido cuando olvidaba algo o cuando fallaba en notar algo que el agudo ojo de Sherlock había captado. John le había mencionado esto una vez a Sherlock, a lo que Sherlock le respondió, "No seas ridículo, John. No necesito que un terapeuta me diga que decirle 'estúpido' sería perjudicial para su desarrollo. Además, él lo intenta, que es más de lo que puedo decir de los imbéciles con los que me encuentro."

En este momento, esta conversación mayormente consistía en enseñarle a Harry como deducir que un edificio con muchos libros y una caja registradora era una librería. John sonrió cuando Harry le dio una gran sonrisa al responder de manera correcta, y se pregunto cuánto tiempo resistiría Sherlock la regla de 'no llevar a Harry a algún caso'.

"¿Tienes hambre, Harry?" pregunto John antes que a Sherlock se le ocurriera otra pregunta. Harry se removió ansioso ante la pregunta, obviamente tan ansioso por responder de manera correcta como cuando Sherlock le había estado haciendo las preguntas.

"¿No lo es?" respondió al fin, mirando a John e intentado ver cuál era la respuesta correcta. John logro darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hmm, bueno, y tu, Sherlock, ¿tienes hambre?" Sherlock lo miro perplejo, y por un momento John temió que fuera una de esas veces en que Sherlock no comprendía que quería decirle

"Si," dijo Sherlock al fin, "tengo mucha hambre." Y John suspiro aliviado. Luciendo más complacido consigo mismo, Sherlock pregunto, "Y tú, John, ¿tienes hambre?"

"Si tengo, gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabes ahora si tienes hambre, Harry?"

"… ¿sí?"

"está bien entonces," declaro, John "Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para comer. ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Harry?"

"…"

"¿Quieres comerte un…libro?" la sonrisa de Harry lentamente regreso cuando se dio cuenta que el tío John estaba siendo tontito, y negó con fuerza.

"¿No? Entonces, ¿te quieres comer…un bus?"

"¡No!" Más risas y negaciones de cabeza. La expresión de Sherlock estaba entre entretenido y avergonzado de ellos.

"Bueno entonces, te gustaría comer…" John miro alrededor buscando algo igual de tonto.

"Aquí." Sherlock se detuvo de repente, mirando fijo un decrepito lugar ubicado entre una librería y una tienda donde vendían CD, discos y revistas. John lo miro confundido.

"¿Un pub? Este lugar no luce muy…limpio," dijo John frunciendo el ceño.

"John," siseo Sherlock, "Mira, mira bien. Hay algo muy extraño aquí."

"¿Y quieres llevar a Harry a verlo?" No importaba, John intento ver de que estaba hablando Sherlock. Aparte del nombre extraño y John de seguro había visto nombres extraños cuando se hablaba de pubs, no había nada en particular que se destacara.

"Oh, no peligroso extraño. Además, sospecho que este es el lugar justo donde debemos llevar a Harry."

"¿Un viejo y feo pub es el tipo de lugar donde llevar a Harry?"

"¡Mira! John, solo mira, ¿no puedes verlo?" John siguió mirándolo sin comprender mientras los dedos de Harry se apretaban una vez más en el pelo de Sherlock angustiado porque Sherlock sonaba un poco enojado. Cuando John obviamente no pudo ver lo que Sherlock había visto, Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración e intento explicar, casi demasiado rápido para que John lo siguiera. "Mira, la gente pasa al lado, entran en esa tienda, o en esa otra, ellos _miran_ esas dos tiendas. Nadie mira aquí."

"Y, es una edificación fea," dijo John y continuo, "Sherlock, creo que estas asustando a…"

"No miran porque no pueden ver. Yo solía ser como ellos, yo, ¿no lo ves? He caminado cada calle, memorizado cada calle, camino, callejón, atajos y desvíos, los he visto todos y lo que es más, los recuerdo todos; podría nombrar cada tienda de esta calle, cada cruce, cada pub o café o restaurant, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Nunca, en todo mi tiempo pasando por esta calle, había visto _ese_ pub!"

"¿Nunca?" pregunto John echando otra mirada para ver el mundo como lo veía Sherlock, "No se ve nuevo."

"No dije que fuera nuevo, dije que no estaba allí. No había una edificación entre esas tiendas, solo un callejón vacio, uno bien corto que terminaba en una pared solidad. Extraño ahora que lo pienso; note el callejón pero nunca intente entrar a él. Mientras más intento recordarlo, menos calzan las dimensiones, pero nunca lo note antes. Yo, nunca lo note. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Que te perdiste de algo?"

"Claro que no. ¡Significa que los talismanes trabajan a la perfección! Significa que este pub estaba escondido usando glutinium, quiere decir, John, Harry, que la clientela de este pub consiste en personas sensibles al glutinium. ¡En breve, estamos en un lugar mágico!"

Dicho esto, Sherlock marcho a la puerta y entro al Caldero Chorreante, Harry aun agarrando con fuerza su cabello. John se vio obligado a seguirlos, maldiciendo por lo bajo y sabiendo que tendría que tener una conversación con Sherlock después, para explicarle una vez más porque entrar a un misterioso pub del que no sabían nada con Harry era una muy mala idea.

Adentro el lugar se veía tan destartalado como había temido John, pero no tan desagradable como transmitía el exterior. Era viejo pero mayormente limpio y Harry no era el único niño en el lugar. Aunque no sabía si las personas realmente eran mágicas, bueno, porque John aun tenía problemas conviniéndose de que la magia era real, incluso después de la demostración que Mycroft había arreglado. Aun estaba medio seguro de que era una broma que los hermanos Holmes le estaban jugando.

Mientras John todavía estaba evaluando la idoneidad del pub para el almuerzo, Sherlock ya se había sentado en una mesa y estaba en el proceso de desenmarañar a Harry de su cabello para poder sentarse. Al final lo logro sin mucho dolor y Harry de inmediato se encaramo en su regazo. Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando John se sentó al frente de ellos, agradecido al menos por la oportunidad de sentarse.

"El niño parece estar alterado," anuncio Sherlock mirando a John expectante para que le explicara los misterios de la infancia.

"Él cree que estas enojado," respondió John, "Intente explicarte que estabas asustándolo. Él no entiende la diferencia entre gritar porque estas emocionado o frustrado y gritar porque estas enojado." Su tono no era acusatorio y Sherlock acepto la explicación, almacenando la información para el futuro.

"Ah. Pequeño Sherrinford…"

"Harry."

"Si, eso…no estoy enojado contigo o con el tío John. A veces veo más que otra gente y me pongo…infeliz cuando nadie más puede verlo. ¿Me comprendes?"

"¿Si?" respondió Harry en voz baja, intentando girar su cabeza para poder ver la expresión de Sherlock mientras retorcia nervioso la bufanda de Sherlock.

"¿Lo ves, John? Él entiende." John suspiro pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Harry no estaba llorando y estaba respondiendo de manera verbal así que John supuso que el niño estaba bien en todo caso.

Terminaron almorzando en el pub, incluso Sherlock, para delicia de John. Sherlock había hecho un gran esfuerzo cuando le fue recalcado, por muchas personas, que sus hábitos alimentarios eran una mala influencia para Harry, con quien ya tenían bastantes problemas para convencerlo de admitir cuando tenía hambre. La comida era ligeramente mejor de lo que había esperado John y las bebidas que el camarero había sugerido, después de enterarse que los tres eran nuevos en el 'mundo mágico', eran bastante buenas, aunque solo dejaron que Harry bebiera unos cuantos sorbos de la cerveza de mantequilla porque era demasiado joven. A Sherlock no pareció importarle la cálida bebida o el frio jugo de calabaza que le habían dado a Harry y parecía más o menos complacido con su té.

"John," dijo Sherlock a mitad de la comida cuando Harry de alguna manera había logrado migrar al regazo de John desde el de Sherlock, "¿Qué has observado?"

"¿Que las papitas están un poco saladas?" pregunto y Sherlock le dio una mirada exasperada.

"Sobre el lugar, John. La gente. ¿Que has observado?"

"Bueno," respondió John sintiéndose más amable después de comer y descansar sus piernas, "Hay otras dos familias presentes y tres personas sentadas solas. Las familias me dicen que este es un lugar seguro, un ambiente amistoso pese a las condiciones del lugar, pero la gente sentada sola me dice que también es un lugar que atrae un público antisocial, gente regular lo más probable. Las familias son una abuela y un niño como de la edad de Harry y una madre y un padre con dos niños en edad escolar. De los tres solitarios, dos parecen estar bebiendo y el tercero está tomando té."

"Café, en realidad, pero no está mal. Harry, ¿que ves tú?" Harry se removió nervioso, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación. Se miro con el otro niño brevemente pero ambos alejaron la mirada avergonzados.

"Se visten gracioso," dijo al fin, "Y beben cosas raras."

"Perfecto," respondió Sherlock encantado, "John noto todo menos lo que no quería ver y tu viste exactamente lo que era más importante; que este no es en realidad un típico Pub Ingles."

"¿Porque es mágico?" pregunto John intentando contener su escepticismo. Volvió a mirar. La gente en realidad estaba vestida de forma extraña. No todos; la familia más cercana de hecho estaba vestida en ropas perfectamente normales y lo que podía ver de la abuela y el nieto no lucia tan extraño. Pero las otras tres personas obviamente estaban usando túnicas.

"¿Y has observado las idas y venidas?" pregunto Sherlock.

"No. Porque vinimos a comer."

"¿No lo ves? Creo que este lugar es un pasaje para ir a algún lugar glutinico que está escondido por su sociedad. Creo, de hecho, que es por allí." Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y sus deseos de explorar. Cuando John fallo en reaccionar, Sherlock volvió su atención a Harry.

"Vamos, Sherry…"

"Regla…"

"¡Esta bien, está bien, Harry!" Sherlock exclamó molesto, "No querrías…"

"¿Harry? ¿Cómo Harry Potter?" Uno de los individuos sentado en una mesa cercana ladeo la cabeza para poder ver mejor al niño. Hubo un repentino e intenso silencio en el lugar y todos los ojos se dirigieron a ellos.

Algunos no solo estaban mirando. Se estaban poniendo de pie, acercándose para mirar. Harry escondió su rostro contra el chaleco de John.

"¿Es Harry Potter?" la niña pequeña de la familia cercana le preguntó a su mamá interrumpiendo el silencio, "¿Tiene la cicatriz?"

"Dígame señor, ¿es Harry Potter?" pregunto una mujer vieja, acerándose demasiado para ver el rostro del niño, "¡Me gustaría estrecharle la mano!"

"Me temo, que no lo es," respondió tenso John sus instintos gritando para que peleara pese a que no había un verdadero conflicto presente.

"Él es mi hijo, Harry Sherrinford Holmes," anuncio Sherlock con voz fría mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la persona que se había atrevido a meterse en su espacio, "Y lo está asustando. Márchese."

"Por favor," añadió John aunque en realidad aprecio la falta de modales de Sherlock en este instante. La mujer no parecía convencida pero si se retiro ante la fuerza de sus miradas combinadas. Aunque no se retiro lejos.

"¿Esta seguro? Solo déjenos ver su frente…"

"Suficiente, Gladys," gruño el cantinero, apareciendo de repente tras ella, "Esta familia no necesita que los antagonices y que asustes al niño." Con reluctancia, Gladys lentamente volvió a su asiento. El cantinero continuo fulminando con la mirada a todos hasta que regresaron a sus lugares y el ambiente anterior volvió. Luego regreso con ellos. "Lamento eso. ¿Quieren algo más de beber, quizás jugo para el niño? Gratis."

"No gracias," dijo con firmeza John, "Debemos marcharnos."

"Esta bien entonces, espero que regresen pronto," dijo el cantinero y luego susurrando de manera cómplice dijo, "Si puedo hacerles una sugerencia, ¿quizás deberían invertir en un sombrero? Ayudan mucho los sombreros para mantenerse cálidos y…para esconder cosas…son muy útiles."

"Er, si. Gracias," respondió John, "Quizás deberíamos." El cantinero asintió y le dio a Harry una última sonrisa amistosa antes de retirarse. Harry se perdió todo eso porque su rostro aun estaba enterrado contra el chaleco de John.

"Vamos, John," dijo Sherlock hablando en voz más baja que antes, "Debemos ir en busca de la puerta de atrás para…"

"No. No deberíamos." Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Mira a H…Sherry, Sherlock. Está cansado, está asustado…tiene la cabeza helada. Es hora de ir a casa."

"Pero, John, tenemos que explorar…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha existido este mundo mágico?"

"¿Qué? Siglos supongo. Milenios. Quizás desde el nacimiento de la humanidad, ¿no estabas escuchando cuando lo explique?"

"¿Así que es poco probable que desaparezca para mañana entonces?" la respuesta de Sherlock ante eso fue hacer un mohín. "Míralo, Sherlock, de verdad míralo. Usa ese intelecto tuyo. Y luego dime que arrastrar a H-Sherry para explorar esta 'entrada mágica' justo ahora es una buena idea. ¿Acaso sabes si es seguro?"

"Hay otros niños…"

"100 por ciento. ¿Sabes si es seguro?" Sherlock guardo silencio. "Iremos a casa." y John tomo a Harry en brazos y Harry se aferro con todas sus fuerza. Salió del pub. Alrededor de ellos el mundo continuaba. La gente pasaba a su lado, sin mirar a John, a Harry y el pub tras ellos mientras seguían su camino como si nada. Espero, contando en su cabeza, esperanzado. Llego a doce antes que la puerta se abriera tras él.

"Quizás lentes oscuros podrían también ser ocupados en su disfraz."

"Bueno, tu eres el maestro del disfraz, Sherlock." Sherlock siguió hablando sobre pelucas y maquillaje mientras avanzaban por Oxford Street.

Para cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Harry estaba sonriendo otra vez ya que orgulloso nombro cada calle, camino y plaza por la que pasaron. Sherlock le dio una galletita y una palmada en la cabeza. John también le dio a Sherlock una galletita.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter de Baker Street Capitulo 6

Había una mujer parada en la puerta, profesional, de baja estatura pero con el porte de una determinada a superar su tamaño con la fiereza de un bulldog. Ella sostenía unas carpetas y parecía dispuesta a tocar cuando Sherlock llego a la puerta.

"Ah," logro decir ella mientras él abría la puerta, "¿Usted vive aquí?" En realidad no era una pregunta; la mujer no era estúpida, o quizás simplemente no era imaginativa, para pensar que un hombre abriendo la puerta con la llave vivía allí. Sherlock no le respondió y en todo caso ella no esperaba que le respondiera porque ya estaba hablando, "Mi nombre es Amalthea Forest y estoy aquí para ver a…"

Ye so fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta, entro y luego la cerró tras él dejándola a ella firme al otro lado. Afuera.

Sherlock, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estaba siendo lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraba muy mal educado, o quizás no dándose cuenta porque estaba atrapado por sus propios descubrimientos, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

"¡John!" grito, sus ojos encendidos por la emoción, "¡John, ven a ver!" Y llevo una bolsa que tenia colgada sobre el hombro hasta la mesa de la cocina. Era una bolsa de tela, de un material que era más pesado y menos resistente que las bolsas modernas que usaba siempre y estaba sujeta con lazos y botones sin que se viera ningún cierre. No parecía el tipo de bolsa que usaría Sherlock y definitivamente no una que le causaría emoción compartir.

"¡John!" llamo otra vez cuando no hubo evidencia de que su compañero de apartamento y especie de esposo aparecía. Antes que pudiera gritar otra vez una persona respondió corriendo en la habitación y chocando con sus rodillas.

"Ah, Sherrinford," proclamó Sherlock con una sonrisa encantada.

"¡Guau, guau!" respondió Harry poniendo sus manos en la manera en que las pondría un perro sentado en sus patas traseras y con la lengua afuera jadeando. Sherlock atentamente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Luego continúo ignorando por completo la lista de John tomando al niño en brazos y depositándolo al borde de la mesa al lado de la bolsa.

"Sherry, ¿donde crees que he estado?"

"¡Guau!"

"Si…en español, Sherry, no hablo en perro."

"¡Guau, guau!"

"Ha estado haciendo eso todo el día," comento John entrando a la cocina. No estaba solo.

"Hola, Sherlock," Dijo el DI Lestrade brevemente llamando la atención de Sherlock mientras sacaba de la bolsa una variedad de libros con todo tipo de títulos desde Moby Dick a libros sobre trastorno de estrés postraumático. Aquellos que amenazaban caer al piso Sherlock los tomo y los llevo a un mesón cercano, llevando cajas de comida rápida y arrogándolas al lavaplatos para hacer más espacio.

"Detective Inspector," dijo Sherlock mientras movía las cosas, "¿Que lo trae aquí? ¿Algún homicidio nuevo?"

"Una visita social," respondió Lestrade, "Solo estaba hablando con John sobre traer a mi sobrina…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella tiene la edad de Harry."

"Cierto. Interacción social, importante para el desarrollo de los niños…" murmuro Sherlock haciendo una nota mental antes de desechar la idea en favor de lo que quería compartir. Casi saltaba de la emoción, juntando sus manos mientras decía, "¡John, debemos planear una salida con el pequeño Sherrinford, este lugar es simplemente fantástico…lo que quiere decir que es completamente retrasado, supersticioso y sospechoso, pero aun así fantástico!"

"Lo siento," dijo John con un tic en el ojo mientras miraba con disimulo a Lestrade, "Estás hablando sobre…tu sabes…"

"La Sociedad Glutinica, por supuesto, si… ¿qué? Parece que has desarrollado un tic, John, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien, es solo que no estoy seguro de si Greg…"

"¿Quien?" todos miraron a Sherlock. Harry ladro.

"Mi nombre," logro decir Lestrade su tono exhibiendo completa incredulidad.

"Oh, cierto, si…continuemos, ¿Qué es lo que querías decir, John?" Y Sherlock comenzó a sacar más libros de la bolsa.

"¡Ah, Sherlock!" exclamo John; los libros en si parecían inocuos pero los títulos eran de naturaleza bastante oculta ¿y quién sabía que más había en la bolsa? "¿No crees que esto puede esperar?"

"¿Por qué?" Sherlock lo observo, observando el tic en el ojo con confusión, hasta que de repente comprendió. "Oh, no me digas, quieres mantener su secreto," dijo, su tono implicando lo ridícula que consideraba esa idea, "No veo razón por la que debemos sucumbir a su historia de culto secreto que rodea un fenómeno científico perfectamente natural solo porque 'Greg' no es genéticamente dotado."

"No es asunto de ocultar, Sherlock, es cuestión de que no piensen que estamos locos."

"Discúlpenme, ¿pero de que se trata todo esto?" Lestrade tomo el libro más cercano cuyo título era _El Efecto Squib, un Estudio sobre la Dilución De la Sangre y la Disminución de la Magia_. Abajo de ese estaba _Denominaciones Estremecedoras, el poder de los nombres o Porque estaba destinado a escribir este libro_ de Schuyler D. Nombre. Aunque Lestrade no estaba mirando muy de cerca los títulos. Estaba distraído por la imagen del primero.

"¿Es esto un holograma?" preguntó estudiándolo. La fotografía era bastante simple, solo una gota de sangre que caía. Excepto que la mayoría de las imágenes de eso solo mostrarían un momento de la caída en vez de toda la secuencia.

"Sí, sí, eso es," respondió Sherlock, "Muy bien." Su tono era el que reservaba para imbéciles cuando llegaban a la conclusión errada. Lestrade había conocido a Sherlock lo suficiente para no sentirse ofendido.

"En serio, eso es un poco…" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Lo que iba a continuar diciendo nunca se supo porque en ese momento entro la Sra. Hudson.

"Sherlock, hay una mujer aquí que viene a verte," indicó, "Ella me dijo que intentó hablarte antes pero solo pasaste a su lado."

"¿Qué? Oh si, del tipo profesional, pensé que sería otra Mary, pero se llamo algo diferente." La gente lo volvió a mirar. Excepto por Harry, que estaba interesado examinando un libro con gente que volaba en escobas.

"¿Estás seguro que no es otra Mary?" pregunto John vacilante entre retar a Sherlock otra vez por su completa falta de habilidades sociales o felicitarlo por demorar a la mujer si en realidad resultaba ser otra niñera enviada por Mycroft. Ese hombre había resultado ser tan malo como Sherlock cuando tenía que ver con determinar la idoneidad de las personas destinadas a ayudar con los niños. La mayoría de ellos había resultado ser tan maternal como un marine. Y todos decían que su nombre era Mary.

"¿Una qué?" pregunto Lestrade aunque su atención aun estaba en el libro en sus manos. La Sra. Hudson aun estaba esperando, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

"En serio, Sherlock, no es amble de tu parte dejar gente esperando en la puerta," lo reto.

"¿Donde está ella ahora?" pregunto John.

"Esperando a los pies de la escalera; le dije que vendría a avisar."

"Está bien, mejor la hacemos subir para ver que quiere," decidió John, "Er…le molestaría…"

"Iré y preparare té," Dijo con amabilidad la Sra. Hudson, "Solo esta vez. No soy su…"

"Si, gracias Sra. Hudson," Sherlock dijo con rapidez. Su entusiasmo por sus descubrimientos estaba comenzado a desaparecer debido a tantas interrupciones.

"Si, cierto," dijo John y comenzó a echar con rapidez los libros en la bolsa tomándolos de las manos de Lestrade y Harry. Harry frunció el ceño cuando se lo quietaron pero no protesto de la manera en que lo haría un niño de su edad.

"Quizás debería irme…" dijo Lestrade en un tono que decía que preferiría quedarse pero se ofrecía porque era de buena educación.

"Está bien," dijo Sherlock pero al mismo tiempo la voz de John anulo la suya con, "¿Quizás podrías llevar a Harry a su habitación?"

Harry no lucía feliz con este arreglo pero hasta el momento nunca había protestado cuando le daban una orden. John esperaba y temía el primer incidente cuando lo hiciera, pero no parecía que sería hoy.

La mujer llego a la puerta justo cuando Lestrade y Harry entraron a la habitación de Harry. John y Sherlock apenas lo notaron porque estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión silenciosa, porque Sherlock aun quería sacar sus nuevos descubrimientos y John estaba igual de determinado de que permanecieran escondidos.

"Discúlpenme," anuncio la mujer, "Mi nombre es Amalthea Forest y estoy aquí para ver a Sherlock Holmes y John Watson con respecto a su nuevo pupilo, Harry Potter."

Ambos hombres se quedaron helados. Hubo otro momento en que John intento instruir a Sherlock para comportarse bien solo con su mirada y luego ambos se giraron para reconocer la existencia de la mujer.

"Encantado de conocerla Srta. Forest, soy Sherlock Holmes y este es mi esposo John Watson. Servicios Sociales, ¿presumo? por favor permítame tomar su abrigo."

John dejo escapar el aliento cuando Sherlock en realidad tomo el abrigo de la mujer y lo dejo con cuidado en un sillón cercano. Así que Sherlock iba a seguirle la corriente y jugar a ser encantador.

"Soy de la organización Muggle y de los Servicios Sociales Mágicos, una sub-rama del Departamento de Relaciones Muggle y del Departamento de Leyes Mágica," confirmó la mujer, "Nos gusta chequear a nuestras familias entremezcladas y les aseguro que estamos consientes de las circunstancias que rodean al pequeño Harry."

"Si, si, por supuesto," respondió John, "¿Tiene, erm, preguntas?"

"Necesito evaluar su entorno de vida, si, y me gustaría hacerle preguntas a cada miembro del hogar de manera individual. ¿Donde está Harry en estos momento?"

"En su habitación, con un amigo nuestro," respondió John. Sus ojos siguieron a los de ella alrededor de la habitación y se estremeció ante el desastre. Contenedores de comida rápida y todo tipo de libros, revistas y periódicos abarrotaban el lugar al igual que una tormenta visual de recortes de periódicos en la pared. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y sus ojos se posaron en el gran poster colgado en la pared y titulado 'Cosas que no se deben hacer con niños de cuatro años'.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella leyendo la lista, "1. Niños de cuatro años no pueden tener acceso a químicos, parte de cuerpos, vidrios o llamas." Añadido después estaban las palabras 'No, ni aunque estés presente y esa sea una buena experiencia de aprendizaje.'

"John lo hizo para mi," respondió Sherlock de manera inocente y algo orgulloso antes que John pudiera inventar algo, "Él es doctor. Sabe sobre esas cosas."

"Hmm," dijo, escribiendo algo en su carpeta mientras leía el resto de las reglas. John, mientras tanto, intentó ordenar la habitación mientras ella no estaba mirando. Entonces la Sra. Hudson apareció con el té.

"Sra. Hudson, ella es Amalthea Forest. Esta con los _servicios sociales_ ," le dijo John después de recibir la bandeja del té. La Sra. Hudson capto de inmediato.

"¡Oh…oh! Debo decirle que no encontrar una pareja mejor para el pequeño Harry," Dijo la Sra. Hudson y luego, "Quizás debo ir en busca de las galletas buenas." Y se marcho otra vez. La Srta. Forest estaba mayormente ignorando su té en favor de mirar los títulos de los libros y revistas alrededor.

"Me doy cuenta que no están tomando las previas circunstancias del Sr. Potter a la ligera," recalco con tono neutro, mientras tomaba una copia del libro _Lidiando con Traumas Infantiles y_ _PTSD_.

"No, por supuesto que no," respondió John, "Lo llevamos donde su terapeuta cada martes y jueves."

"Hmm, me gustaría hablar con él por supuesto. ¿Pertenece al mundo mágico?"

"Él fue altamente recomendado," respondió John que por supuesto no era una respuesta en sí. Ella murmuro otra vez y escribió algo. Luego se dirigió a mirar las habitaciones. La habitación donde Sherlock y John estaban durmiendo estaba sorprendentemente limpia y ordenada en comparación con el resto del apartamento. La ropa estaba guardada, la cama estaba hecha y no habían recortes de periódicos o carpetas con notas porque él no las aceptaba.

"Si, esta es nuestra habitación. Que compartimos. Porque estamos casados," anuncio Sherlock. Paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de John. Lo cual era, por extraño que parezca, perfectamente cierto, aunque implicara ciertas intimidades que con seguridad no compartían. John no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera sido una mentira completa, Sherlock habría sido mucho mejor en hacerla sonar real. Como estaban las cosas, logro sonreírle a la mujer cuando esta los miro y no se sacudió el brazo de encima. Ella hizo otra nota.

"¿Y esta debe ser la habitación del Sr. Potter?" pregunto, después de echarle una breve mirada al baño.

"Si, yo…yo le avisare que está aquí," respondió John y entro. Harry estaba coloreando otra vez y Lestrade estaba sentado en el piso con él, conversando en voz baja. Harry levanto la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Tío John!" exclamo, emocionado como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y salto para abrazar sus piernas. John le sonrió y se agacho para hablar con él.

"Harry, una mujer ha venido a verte. Ella quiere estar segura de que eres feliz aquí." Harry lo miro incierto pero no hablo. "¿Puedes decirle hola?" Harry lo considero. "¿Por favor? De verdad quiero que hables con ella." Lentamente, Harry asintió. John le sonrió y Harry con lentitud le sonrió de vuelta. Se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que entrara.

"Así que esta es la habitación de Harry," comentó Sherlock. Estaba mejor que cuando Harry recién había llegado. Ahora tenía una cama apara niños y dos estantes llenos de libros para niños y juguetes. El papel mural aun era un poco aburrido, en opinión de John, la monotonía solo rota por otro póster en la pared. Era más colorido que la lista de reglas de Sherlock, incluía imágenes que tenían diferente cantidad de pegatinas a su lado. Amalthea Forest miro alrededor brevemente y no tomó notas, eligiendo mejor dirigirse a la gente en la habitación.

"Hola mi nombre es Amalthea Forest," dijo con cuidado, como si temiera que Harry tuviera dificultades con el idioma español, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Harry miro hacia John y Sherlock antes de responder.

"Sherry." John tuvo que luchar con fuerza para no reaccionar de manera negativa. Sherlock lucia complacido. La Srta. Forest lucio desconcertada.

"¿Dijiste Sherry?"

"Es corto por Sherrinford. Soy un cachorrito."

"Oh, ya veo," dijo ella, sonriéndole con amabilidad. La sonrisa lucia más genuina que ninguna otra reacción que ella le hubiera dado a John o Sherlock, y John comenzó a revisar ligeramente su primera impresión de ella.

"Y yo soy el DI Lestrade," dijo Lestrade de repente, "Estamos encantados de conocerla, ¿no es así, Harry?"

"Encantado de conocerla," Harry repitió obediente y luego pareció perder todo interés en ellos porque volvió a colorear. Amalthea Forest no pareció molesta por eso; ella tomo la oportunidad para revisar la habitación con más detalle y tomar notas.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto cuándo noto la lista de 'Reglas de Harry' pegada en la pared.

"Una lista de reglas para Harry," respondió Sherlock mirándola como si ella fuera una idiota. De repente Harry se acerco a ver lo que estaban mirando.

"Tengo estrellas si soy bueno," anuncio, "Y luego me dan un regalo. Ve, tengo 1, 2, 3, 4…" y conto las estrellas en cada hilera. John se relajo ligeramente ya que parecía que no tendría que explicar después de todo. Quizás sí tendría que explicarle a Sherlock porque no debía implicar que una persona era idiota por hacer una pregunta.

"¿Puedes decirme que significan las imágenes?"Pregunto Amalthea ya que no había explicaciones escritas sobre las reglas.

"Esta significa que recojo mis juguetes," anuncio indicando la primera imagen, "Esta significa que no limpio las otras habitaciones, esta que me como toda la comida y aviso cuando tengo hambre, esta que duermo en la cama, no en el closet y esta que converso y juego con las personas y no me escondo."

"Ya entiendo," respondió ella, aunque por su expresión obviamente no comprendía, "Y qué pasa si eres malo. ¿Te quitan las estrellas?" Harry frunció el ceño, luego de repente corrió y se escondió tras las piernas de Sherlock.

"No soy malo," dijo en voz baja, aferrándose con fuerza. Sherlock le frunció el ceño a la mujer. John y Lestrade se movieron a intervenir con rapidez antes que él pudiera reaccionar.

"Ella quiere decir travieso," Lestrade le dijo al niño al mismo tiempo que John le decía a la mujer, "Decimos travieso, y él no pierde sus estrellas. No hay castigo si no cumple alguna de las metas. Si él no hace lo que le decimos, le damos una advertencia y luego debe pensar porque le dimos la advertencia."

Luego hubo un incomodo momento de silencio pero justo la Sra. Hudson llegó con las galletitas.

Para cuando Amalthea Forest se fue al fin, John era un manojo de nervios. Ella había hablado con todos de manera individual, excepto por Harry porque Sherlock se había rehusado diciendo que no permitiría que alguien extraño estuviera a solas con él, aunque ese extraño dijera ser de los servicios sociales. Al final quedaron en un compromiso permitiendo que Lestrade estuviera presente para la entrevista.

"No puedo creer que le dijeras que pones mantas en el closet para que Harry este más cómodo cuando duerme allí," gruño John después que ella se marcho.

"Las puse allí para que él pudiera dormir más cómodo."

"Pero el punto es, que no hacemos que duerma en el closet. ¿Le dijiste eso por lo menos?"

"Pensé que era obvio. Le damos estrellas cuando duerme en la cama."

"¿Ella le hizo a alguno de ustedes…preguntas extrañas?" pregunto Lestrade bebiendo su taza de té que la Sra. Hudson amablemente había mezclado con algo más fuerte para él. John y Sherlock se miraron.

"¿Como extrañas?" pregunto John.

"Es solo que…ella preguntaba algo sobre magia…bueno, supongo que era algúna manera de relacionarse con el niño."

"Cierto," accedió John.

"Obviamente," dijo Sherlock y luego cualquier alivio que John hubiera podido sentir desapareció cuando continuo con, "Supongo que ella pensó que él era demasiado infantil para nombrar el terminó científico apropiado. Ella incluso insistió en preguntarme que sentía yo al cuidar de un niño 'mágico' con habilidades que yo no tengo."

"Claro. Er… ¿qué respondiste exactamente?" pregunto John.

"Que soy superior en habilidades en muchas áreas. Tu, por ejemplo, eres mucho mejor disparando…"

"¡Oh, Cielos no me digas que le dijiste eso!"

"…que tu y Greg son más hábiles en relaciones sociales, John, deja de poner esa cara, me distrae, y que estoy muy complacido de conocer personas sensible al glutinium al igual que a aquellos que no, como yo, porque me permite mas variables y puntos de vista imparciales en mis experimentos…¿qué sucede?"

"¿Sensible al Glutinium? ¿De qué estás hablando? Que… ¿estás mandándole un texto a alguien?"

"Mycroft. Si tú vas a insistir en estas visitas, rehusó a censurarme. Él enviara a alguien pronto para explicarte…mejor que también le explique a la Sra. Hudson."

Tuvieron que esperar una semana antes que Mycroft les informara que los servicios sociales no iban a venir a quitarles al niño. Y que estaba complacido de que la habían manejado tan bien que no tuvo necesidad de intervenir.

Lestrade quedo un poco anonadado por esos días. La Sra. Hudson solo estaba decepcionada porque no podía contarle a nadie.


	7. Chapter 7

Final del formulario

Harry Potter de Baker Street Capitulo 7

"¡John! ¡El niño esta chorreando!"

El grito angustiado de Sherlock recorrió el apartamento y paso a John de profundamente dormido a despierto en segundos. Corrió hacia la cocina desde donde había provenido el grito, sin saber que esperar. ¿Que quería decir Sherlock con 'chorreando'? ¿Acaso significaba que Harry se había orinado, o estaba sangrando en el piso? Luego llego a la cocina y no habían señales de sangre u olores desagradables. Lo que encontró fue a Sherlock sosteniendo a Harry. La forma en que lo tenía agarrado era extraña porque Sherlock había tomado los mitones para horno y estaba sosteniendo al niño alejado de su cuerpo para mantener al mínimo el contacto, un agarre que estaba siendo frustrado por el propio niño que no paraba de moverse. Eso fue todo lo que John logro notar antes que Sherlock lo viera y le entregar al niño con una expresión de completo alivio.

"Oh bien. Tu eres un doctor; arréglalo."

"¿Qué?" pregunto John aceptando a Harry automáticamente, la adrenalina aun recorriendo su sistema pese a la obvia falta de amenazas. Entonces Harry resoplo y luego estornudo. John lo miro y al fin comprendió a que se refería Sherlock con 'chorreando'.

"Buenos días, Harry," dijo John, "¿No te sientes bien hoy?" Harry no respondió, solo lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras mas mocos salían de su nariz. "Claro. Sherlock, ¿me puedes alcanzar un pañuelo?"

"Estoy ocupado," respondió Sherlock. John frunció el ceño.

"¿Ocupado con qué?" pregunto, después de alcanzar solo la cajita de pañuelos con una mano, "Vamos, sopla con la nariz." Harry hizo lo que John le pidió en un intento de que no chorreara mas.

"Descontaminación," respondió Sherlock mientras se sacaba la camisa y con precaución la llevaba junto a los mitones del horno hasta la chimenea. John, brevemente, considero detenerlo pero decidió que era más fácil reponer los artículos que discutir con Sherlock, además sus manos aun estaban llenas con un niño enfermo. Puso una de sus manos contra la frente de Harry y la encontró caliente.

Una hora después, Harry aun chorreaba y estaba tranquilo, pegajoso y drogado en medicina infantil y John estaba listo para irse a trabajar. Sherlock había pasado la mayor parte de esa hora rociando cada superficie de la casa con un producto que prometía matar todos los gérmenes y el resto discutiendo con John si sus piyamas debían ser lavados o incinerados.

No fue hasta que John le estaba dando a Sherlock las instrucciones impresas de como cuidar de un niño enfermo que Sherlock se había dado cuenta, de hecho, que los preparativos de John para irse a trabajar no incluían llevarse a Harry con él.

"Espera, ¿esto quiere decir que vas a dejar a Sherry conmigo?"

"Iré a trabajar," John le explico razonable, "Él estará miserable allí. Mucho más miserable." Paso su mano por el cabello de Harry mientras el niño seguía sentado en el sofa.

"Está enfermo. Tú eres un doctor. ¿No deberías cuidarlo?"

"Es un resfrió, Sherlock, creo que lo harás bien. Solo sigue las instrucciones."

"¡Pero eres un doctor! Tú tienes un súper sistema inmune. ¡Yo tengo un sistema inmune regular!"

"Estarás bien," insistió John. Y pese a sus dudas privadas sobre dejar a un niño enfermo bajo el cuidado de un hombre que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos quince minutos siguiéndolo alrededor para rociar con desinfectante todo lo que Harry tocara, John se marcho.

Había estado fuera del apartamento por quince minutos cuando llego la primera llamada.

"Está haciendo un sonido extraño. Tus notas no dicen nada sobre sonidos extraños." Y el teléfono fue acercado al niño para que John pudiera oír. Luego el sonido del rociador y finalmente Sherlock otra vez.

"Tiene la nariz tapada," respondió John, "Esta bien."

"Bueno, ¿qué hago para que pare?"

"Tómalo en brazos y cántale."

"¿Eso hará que pare?"

"Lo hará sentir mejor…quiero decir, si. Puede que tome un par de días para que funcione pero no te preocupes." Sherlock colgó. John esperaba que no tuviera aun a Harry sostenido lejos de él. Había estado primero en la lista que Harry necesitaba abrazos y cariño pero no tenía idea si Sherlock lo aceptaría como una regla o solo un consejo. La siguiente llamada, sorprendentemente, no fue de Sherlock. Fue de la Sra. Hudson.

"John, querido, ¿está todo bien? Sherlock me pidió té pero no me dejo entrar; dijo algo sobre una ¿cuarentena?"

Un sorprendido John logro tartamudear una explicación y que la enfermedad de Harry no era nada serio antes de llamar a Sherlock.

"En serio, John, todos saben que la gente vieja tiene sistemas inmunes horribles," respondió Sherlock cuando lo cuestiono por la cuarentena. Considerando que John había más o menos esperado que Sherlock le entregara al niño enfermo a la Sra. Hudson en el momento que John se marchara, encontró eso más bien sorprendente.

"Lo estas abrazando, ¿cierto?" pregunto al fin, "¿Cómo esta?"

"Su temperatura aun esta dentro de los parámetros de seguridad que me dejaste, bebió la mitad del vaso de jugo que le di, y no puedo sostenerlo y tocar el violín al mismo tiempo." Sonaba terriblemente complacido consigo mismo, porque había encontrado una manera de cuidar del niño sin tocarlo. "¿Quieres hablar con él?"

"¿Está hablando?" pregunto John.

"No. Pero si parece escuchar." Así que John decidió solo decirle hola y apenas escucho a Harry cuando el niño le respondió.

Durante las siguientes horas Sherlock se manejo enviándole mensajes de textos y algunas fotografías. Una de ellas era muy linda pese a las mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz roja. Harry estaba durmiendo, rodeado de sus animales de peluche. El texto que siguió no era lindo.

-¿Crees que debería quemarlos después? SH-

-No te atrevas, JW-

-Podemos comprar nuevos. SH-

-Están contaminados. SH-

-Se pueden lavar, JW-

Después de eso hubo un ominoso silencio por casi una hora durante la cual John se contuvo de no correr a casa para evitar que Sherlock quemara los juguetes de Harry. Cuando Sherlock llamo fue poco después del almuerzo.

"Sherrinford no se quiere tomar su medicina."

"Dile que tiene que hacerlo o no se pondrá bien."

"Lo hice. Se lo explique."

"¿Y…?"

"Hizo explotar la botella." Sherlock soba extrañamente orgulloso de ese hecho. "Y luego comenzó a llorar.

"¿Él…hizo explotar la botella?"

"Con energía glutinica. Fue genial. Pero ahora esta escondido bajo el lavabo."

"Y llorando."

"Si."

"Yo…tengo otra llamada."

"John querido, hay muchos ruidos extraños que vienen de tu apartamento. ¿Estás seguro de que Sherlock y Harry están bien allí?"

"¿Ruidos extraños? Como… ¿vidrios quebrándose?"

"Si, recién. Y antes de eso…ruidos de cosas que se rompían."

"…Un momento, Sra. Hudson, estoy hablando con Sherlock ahora."

"Johnjohnjohnjohnjo-"

"¡Sherlock!"

"Oh que bien, volviste; ¿puedes traerme diez botellas más?"

"... ¿la Sra. Hudson dijo que estabas rompiendo cosas antes?"

"Te lo dije, le estaba explicando a Sherry porque debe tomar su medicina."

"¿Y eso involucraba romper cosas?"

"Involucra mas sentidos, táctil y visual, es mejor para aprender y comprender. ¿Las botellas, John?"

"Un momento…Sra. Hudson, ¿aun esta allí?"

"Ahora está todo en silencio…no sé porque Sherlock no me deja entrar. Me dijo que dejara la bandeja con sopa fuera de la puerta."

"Él no quiere que usted se enferme," explico John y luego agrego, "Sra. Hudson, ¿le molestaría ir a comprar una botella de medicina para Harry? Parece que Harry accidentalmente…rompió la nuestra."

"¿Ese fue el ruido que oí? ¿Y los ruidos de antes? Tenía miedo de que asesinos hubieran venido tras Sherlock; tú sabes cómo puede ser."

"No, no, esa era…al parecer una lección en cómo luchar contra los gérmenes."

"Estaría feliz de comprarla; estaba a punto a ir de compras."

"Gracias Sra. Hudson. Claro…Sherlock, déjame hablar con Harry."

La llamada siguió por media hora más, durante ese tiempo la Sra. Hudson salió y regreso. John la escuchó con claridad tocar a la puerta mientras Sherlock le gritaba que dejara afuera las botellas, insistiendo sobre la cuarentena. También escuchó el suspiro de decepción de Sherlock al notar que solo era una.

"No vas a experimentar con Harry," le informó con seriedad John cuando Sherlock sonaba que iba a pedirle a la casera que fuera a comprar otra vez.

"Bien, mira, Sherry. Tenemos otra botella. ¿Quieres salir ahora? … buen chico." Desastre evitado y caricias reanudadas, John finalmente volvió a su trabajo.

Aun le quedaban dos horas de trabajo cuando llego la siguiente llamada.

"¿Aun no es tu turno de cuidarlo?"

"Estoy trabajando, Sherlock. No tiene nada que ver con tomar turnos."

"Yo también tengo trabajo. Lestrade llamo con un caso." John no respondió por un momento. Para ser honesto, no había esperado que Sherlock durara tanto tiempo con un niño enfermo. Y no sería justo implicar que el trabajo de Sherlock era menos importante que el de John. Pero alguien tendría que cuidar a Harry, y de los dos, el trabajo de Sherlock era el que con más facilidad podía esperar.

"Entonces déjalo con la Sra. Hudson," sugirió John como compromiso.

"No puedo, John, cuarentena, trata de mantenerte al día."

"Bueno entonces, tendrás que esperar hasta que termine mi trabajo para salir a hacer el tuyo."

"No, eso no es bueno, Anderson habrá borrado toda evidencia, quizás 'Tío Greg'…"

"No llevaras a Harry afuera. Esta haciendo frio y él está enfermo."

"…una de las Mary de Mycroft…"

"Y no lo dejaras con un extraño."

"…bien." Y colgó. Con un suspiro, John sopeso ir a casa temprano o intentar encontrar otra niñera para un niño enfermo. Al fin, tomo el teléfono otra vez.

"Hola… ¿Harry?"

Mientras tanto, Sherlock reviso las opciones de 'no un extraño' y no sacar al niño de la casa.

-Mycroft. Emergencia. Ven de inmediato. SH-

Dos horas después, John dejo el trabajo. Se detuvo en camino a casa para comprar más pañuelos, medicina y en un antojo compro también una copia del Conejo de Terciopelo. Si Sherlock había logrado quemar los juguetes de Harry, John esperaba por lo menos poder consolar a Harry con esta historia.

No estaba seguro de que esperar cuando llego a casa. Quizás encontrar el apartamento convertido en una zona de desastre, muebles destruidos, vidrios en el piso y medicina en las paredes. Quizás una montaña de pañuelos. O todo lo opuesto, encontrar que Sherlock había transformado el apartamento en una gigantesca sala de descontaminación en su intento por destruir todos los gérmenes.

También tenía una vaga idea de que el pequeño Harry estaría durmiendo o viendo televisión mientras su hermana Harry hacía sus cosas en una cercanía general.

Cuando llego, el apartamento no estaba destruido ni ultra limpio, pese al ligero olor a desinfectante para gérmenes. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, cubierto con una manta y rodeado de sus animales de peluche, papel y crayones. Aunque no estaba mirando una película.

"Y con eso," anuncio Mycroft, "La malvada madrastra y las dos malvadas hermanastras se marcharon al baile. La pobre Cenicienta se quedo sola."

"¡Oh, ay, ay!" gimió la hermana de John de manera dramática, "¡Cuánto desearía poder ir al baile!" y se puso a llorar de manera muy falsa. En el sofá, Harry rió.

"Fue en ese momento," continuo Mycroft cuando John entro a la habitación, "Que un extraño ser apareció."

John no puso evitar sentir que pudo haber tenido un mejor tiempo que entrar a la habitación justo en ese momento.

"¡Tío John!" exclamo Harry lanzándose emocionado hacia los brazos de John. John lo tomo luego lo volvió a dejar en el sofá, le toco la frente y aun la encontró muy cálida.

"La medicina mala está peleando contra los malos gérmenes," le dijo Harry, "La medicina es mala, no me gusta, el tío Sherlock dice que tiene que ser mas mala que los gérmenes para matarlos. Los gérmenes están des…despareciendo…pero no yo, soy bueno. Y el tío Mycra y la tía Harry, y la tía Catherine, y, y…Mary Poppy están haciendo una obra y… ¿tú eres el hada?"

"Bueno, veo que te sientes mejor," dijo John con una sonrisa. Levanto una ceja al montón de gente que se encontraba allí. Junto a Mycroft y su hermana estaba también la que no era Anthea, que suponía se hacía llamar Catherine por el momento y un gran hombre de piel oscura y traje que John vagamente reconoció como una de las niñeras ofrecidas por Mycroft.

"No me dijiste que encontraste otras personas para cuidar a Harry," le dijo su hermana, dejando su acto de llorar, "Estaba un poco preocupada cuando todos aparecieron, pero Harry los conocía."

"No lo sabía. Sherlock debió llamarlos." Una pequeña mano jalo la manga de John.

"Tío John, estas inte…interrupiendo el show."

"Claro…lo siento. Déjame sentarme y mirar." Y se sentó en el medio de la tormenta de juguetes poniendo a Harry en su regazo. No luciendo para nada avergonzado de ser pillado interpretando una obra para un niño enfermo, Mycroft tomo el libro y continuo donde se había quedado.

"Un extraño ser apareció." El hombre en el traje avanzo con expresión seria y en voz profunda anuncio, "No llores. Soy tu hada madrina." Tenía una varita. Aparte de eso John nunca había visto a nadie lucir menos como una hada madrina. Por otro lado, cuando llego el momento de transformar el vestido de 'Cenicienta' de verdad lo transformo en una monstruosidad azul brillante. Harry aplaudió.

Para el final de la historia, la 'princesa' Catherine encontró a Cenicienta con sus poderes de deducción y vivieron felices para siempre.

Antes que todos se marcharan, Mycroft le pasó a John una pequeña botella.

"Poción Pimentonica," explico, "Cura el resfriado. Su efecto secundario es vapor saliendo de las orejas. Es recomendado dejar que los resfríos simples y cosas así sigan su curso; ayuda al sistema inmune a la larga no depender de pociones para todo. Pero para enfermedades recurrentes…"

"Claro, Gracias." Aun encontraba la idea de la magia un poco desconcertante. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba de medicina mágica. Quizás era tiempo que comenzara a averiguar un poco más sobre la magia en vez de dejarle todo a Sherlock.

Eso noche, Harry no durmió en el closet. Tampoco durmió en su cama. Sin importar lo que Sherlock hubiera dicho sobre contaminación, aun así se quedo dormido con un niño pequeño chorreando sobre él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Harry estaba escondido y Sherlock estaba de mal humor, no una buena combinación cuando el escondite de Harry era bajo el abrigo de Sherlock. Significaba que Sherlock no había hecho ningún movimiento para desalojar el niño y animarle a participar. No es que John en realidad culpara a ninguno de los dos; no tenía idea de lo que Mycroft había planeado.

"Pensé en que habíamos accedido a uno o dos," John le dijo a Mycroft, "No cuatro…cinco…oh santo cielos, se están clonando a sí mismos. ¿Pueden clonarse a sí mismos?"

"No te preocupes, John," Mycroft respondió con calma, "esos son gemelos. Los Weasleys son una familia…prolífica." Frente a ellos, los niños alternaban entre correr como locos e intentar esconderse tras otros familiares. Harry de seguro no era el único sobrecogido por la reunión. John sentía pena por un pequeño niño en particular quien fue instruido de manera bastante severa para salir allí y jugar cuando no quería nada más que tener un Sherlock propio donde esconderse.

"¿Y porque estamos haciendo esto?" pregunto John aun un poco molesto con Mycroft por invitar tantos mini terrores a la que sería la introducción de Harry al mundo mágico. A este paso, jamás lograrían que saliera de atrás de las piernas de Sherlock.

"El Dr. Sundberg pensó que Sherrinford no se sentiría como un fenómeno si conocía otros niños como él," respondió de repente Sherlock, "Mycroft insistió en arreglar esta reunión de familias 'aprobadas' y como siempre no pudo escoger solo una." Al parecer, ser capaz de menospreciar a su hermano era suficiente incentivo para romper su voto de silencio.

Antes que Mycroft pudiera responder, la mujer mayor que había estado retando al niño para que se uniera a jugar con los demás niños se les acerco, con el pequeño a cuestas.

"¡Hola! ¡Ustedes deben ser los tíos de Harry Potter!" les dijo ella ofreciéndoles su mano, "Soy Augusta Longbottom. Este es Neville, mi nieto. Sus padres eran aurores, saben. Estarían aquí de no ser porque están en San Mungo; torturados en la línea del deber."

Ante esto ella recibió una mirada de apenas contenida de horror, una de aburrida molestia y una de educada fascinación.

"Primos," le respondió Sherlock de repente mientras John automáticamente aceptaba su mano, aun intentando comprender como responder ante la anterior declaración.

"Encantado de conocerla Sra. Longbottom," dijo Mycroft, "Porque no dejamos que los niños jueguen y mientras tanto usted puede contarme todo sobre su encantadora familia." Aunque a John le pareció un poco falto de tacto ya que la mujer había implicado que los padres del niño, presumiblemente uno de ellos siendo hijo suyo, habían sido torturados, pero la Sra. Longbottom parecía encantada y con fuerza empujo al pequeño Neville hacia ellos, instruyéndolo a que jugara bien como un buen hijo de auror debería antes de alejarse con Mycroft.

Desafortunadamente, gracias a la introducción de Augusta Longbottom, otras familias finalmente se habían dado cuenta que la pareja que estaba medio escondida en la esquina era la misma familia que habían venido a conocer, algo que hasta ahora habían evitado manteniendo escondido a Harry. Por otro lado, restauro el orden en la habitación cuando varios padres llamaron a sus hijos. John al fin pudo hacer un conteo y descubrió que solo habían seis niños, cuatro pelirrojos todos de una misma familia. La quinta niña, también era pelirroja, pero obviamente no era parte de la otra mujer que estaba intentado acomodar a su prole. Si no fuera por el suave cabello rubio del pequeño Neville, John se habría preguntado si tener pelo rojo era una señal de ser mágico.

"¡George, Fred, Ronald, terminen y vengan a pararse aquí de inmediato!" su voz se arrastro de manera autoritaria a través de la habitación, "¡Ustedes no ven a Harry Potter corriendo por ahí como un bandido! ¡Ron, suelta el cabello de tu hermana de inmediato!" luego un hombre que llevaba la quinta pelirroja se les acerco y dejo a la niña al lado de Neville.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerlos," anuncio educado, "Soy Mortimer Bones, y esta es mi hija Susan."

"Soy el Dr. John Watson y él es Sherlock Holmes. Harry está un poco avergonzado, me temo." John estrecho su mano mientras Sherlock continuo ignorando las convenciones sociales y Harry seguía aferrado a sus piernas.

"Está bien," el hombre dijo amigable, "Susan también es así a veces cuando conocemos extraños." Y así era, la niña, cuando había sido dejada en el suelo se había aferrado de inmediato a las piernas de su padre. Luego la madre de cuatro logro llevar a todos hacia adelante e hizo una rápida instrucción, no solo de los niños presentes que iban de la niña de tres años a los gemelos de casi siete años, pero también les conto sobre tres más que no estaban allí. John en privado deseo que también hubiera dejado a los gemelos en casa, considerando que eran mayores y ya tenía a dos niños con edades similares a Harry, pero con educación los saludo a todos.

"Bueno," termino después de todo eso, "Puedo ver que eres el sobrino de Lily, los mismos ojos, aunque no tiene su cabello rojo… bien, pero aquí yo sigo y sigo y estoy segura que los niños ya están más que aburridos. Porque no dejamos que se conozcan mejor y podemos…"

"No creo que sea una buena idea," interrumpió Sherlock, " Mientras que la interacción social es importante para el desarrollo de la infancia, forzar a Sherrinford a interactuar con…"

"Lo que Sherlock quiere decir," John interrumpió con rapidez, "Es que quizás seis niños a la vez es demasiado para Harry en estos momentos."

"Nos quedaremos con la petrificada y el mudo. Por favor llévese a los mayores gritones." Y Sherlock sonrió educado, mientras los demás adultos se quedaron mirándolo.

"Mami, ¿de verdad es él?" dijo el pequeño pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio, jalando la túnica de su madre, "¿Porqué no quiere jugar?"

"Porque no dejamos que los niños de la misma edad se conozcan," sugerido John con rapidez, antes que la Sra. Weasley pudiera reaccionar al duro comentario de Sherlock sobre sus hijos, "Probablemente se lleven mejor de esa manera."

Así que se alguna manera, entre John y Mycroft, convencieron a la mujer para que se alejara con sus demás niños excepto por el niño más pequeño. Ayudó que los gemelos pensaran en los otros niños como 'bebés' y que la niña hubiera decidido aferrarse a su madre con fuerza. Por suerte, no era tímido y no protesto cuando su madre lo dejo solo con extraños. A diferencia del pobre Neville que no parecía saber que hacer o donde esconderse; John no tenía idea que había estado pensando su abuela. Resultó, sin embargo que Susan y Neville se conocían y el padre de Susan los había dejado parados juntos tomados de la mano.

"Porque no nos sentamos en un círculo," sugirió John después de un momento incomodo, mirando en especial al pequeño Ronald que estaba intentando espiar bajo el abrigo de Sherlock para pillar al niño escondido allí.

Harry fue finalmente persuadido de salir cuando su escondite accedió a sentarse en el suelo con los demás, pero igual se sentó sobre el regazo de Sherlock, su abrigo arreglado de tal manera para que pudiera esconderse en cualquier momento. John se sentó en el piso vacilante, aunque esta había sido su idea en primer lugar.

"Bueno," dijo John una vez que todos estuvieron entados mirándolo; al parecer de alguna manera había sido elegido el líder en este juego, aunque lo único que pudo sugerir fue que cada uno diera su nombre. "Mi nombre es John y soy un doctor. Eso es un sanador muggle. Y…" ¿que podía interesarle a niños de cuatro años? "Y…me gustan…los libros de piratas."

"Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley," dijo el pelirrojo a continuación, todo entusiasmando y emocionado, completamente ignorando que no era su turno en el circulo, "Y tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermanita pequeña y tengo cuatro años y medio, soy Ron, en realidad y casi tengo cinco años y me gustan los dragones y…"

"Gracias, Ron," lo interrumpió John, "dejemos que Susan hable ahora."

"Soy Susan y vivo con mi papá y me gustan, me gustan…me gustan los unicornios."

"Muy bien. Y qué hay de ti…er… ¿Neville?"

"…"

"Su nombre es Neville Longbottom," dijo Susan cuando Neville no hizo nada más que mirar ansioso al piso, "Tiene cuatro año, vive con su abuela y le gustan las flores."

"A los niños no le gustan las flores," Ron dijo con desprecio, "Esa es una estúpida cosa de chicas. ¡Dile que no te gustan las estúpidas flores, Nev!"

Neville levanto la mirada al fin y para sorpresa general del grupo declaro, "Si me gustan las flores."

"Muy bien, Neville," dijo John dándole una sonrisa que el tímido niño respondió con una propia, antes de mirar a Sherlock. Sherlock había pasado casi todo el tiempo de manera muy similar a Harry, observando de cerca a los otros niños.

"Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes," les dijo, "Soy un detective consultor y me gusta resolver crímenes." Los niños se quedaron mirándolo.

"¿Que es un detetive…con…consutor?" pregunto Ron, "¿es un trabajo muggle?"

"Un de-tec-tive con-sul-tor," respondió Sherlock con cuidado y sorprendentemente con la misma paciencia que usaba con Harry, "es una persona que es llamada por la policía para resolver crímenes." Los niños siguieron mirándolo. "Atrapo gente mala."

"¿Como…como un error?" pregunto Susan.

"Un poco," dijo Sherlock dejando a John completamente confundido, hasta que Sherlock continuo, "Un au-ror es como la policía. Yo ayudo a la policía."

"¿Es un trabajo muggle?" pregunto Ron otra vez.

"Está bien," interrumpió John antes que el resto del tiempo se pasara con Sherlock enseñándoles a los niños lo que hacía exactamente, incluyendo descripciones graficas de escenas de crimen, "Ahora es turno de Harry. ¿Harry?"

Ante lo cual Harry, de alguna manera predecible, se escondió bajo el abrigo de Sherlock.

"¿Por qué se esconde?" pregunto Ron, "Es muy pequeño. ¿Es un bebé? ¿Por qué no quiere jugar?"

"Quizás porque no le agradas," sugirió Sherlock causando que el rostro de Ron se transformara en algo que podía significar lagrimas o gritos en cualquier momento.

"A algunos niños les gusta la tranquilidad," John intercedió de inmediato, "Ves lo tranquilos y callados que están Susan y Neville."

"Soy tranquilo," susurro en voz alta Ron, "Soy callado como un ratón. ¿Quieres jugar ahora, Harry?"

Harry, precavido, asomo su cabeza de entre el abrigo.

"Vamos, Harry," dijo John animándolo, "Dinos tu cosa favorita. Ves, a Susan le gustan los unicornios, a Neville le gustan las flores y a Ron le gusta…er…"

"Dragones," dijo Harry.

"¿Te gustan los dragones?" pregunto John pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

"En serio, John, Sherry te estaba ayudando. Ronald dijo que a él le gustan los dragones. Muy bien, Sherry."

"Gracias, Harry," dijo John, "¿Entonces ahora puedes contarnos de ti?"

"…soy Sherrinford Harry y me gustan los experimentos."

"No, no lo eres; eres Harry Potter," le dijo Ron como si de verdad creyera que Harry necesitaba ayuda para saber su propio nombre.

"¡No!" respondió Harry elevando un poco su voz mientras se aferraba con fuerza al abrigo de Sherlock, "¡Soy Sherrinford Harry!"

"¡Harry Potter!" insistió Ron.

"¡Sherry!" respondió Harry adelantándose un poco como para asegurar que decía lo correcto.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Sherry!"

"Harry Potter"

"¡Sherrinford Holmes!"

"¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!" interrumpió John, "Tranquilos." Lo que causo que ambos niños llevaran su discusión donde él.

"Él es Harry Potter y dice que no lo es," explico Ron como si John no hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, mientras Harry simplemente le dijo, "Soy Sherry Holmes."

"Ronald," dijo Sherlock, "Sherry tiene dos nombres."

"Pero…"

"Ronald." entonces Ron miro al rostro serio y desaprobador de Sherlock y se largo a llorar. Ante eso, Harry también comenzó a llorar y se escondió dentro del abrigo de Sherlock. Susan y Neville los miraron y luego Susan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ron diciendo, "Tranquilo, tranquilo."

Sherlock incomodo hizo los mismos movimientos con Harry. Sherlock y Neville miraron con idénticas expresiones a John, pidiéndole que arreglara esto.

"Bueno," dijo John levantando su voz para que lo escucharan entre el llanto, "¿Quién quiere dibujar?"

Después, cuando todos los niños habían sido recogidos por sus familias, por suerte ninguno de ellos llorando en ese momento en particular, John se sentía tan cansado como Harry lucía.

"Bueno," dijo Sherlock luego de agregar una estrella a la lista de Harry, después que John había caído exhausto en la cama mientras decidía que preferiría enfrentar otra vez, Afganistán a cuatro niños de cuatro años, después de lavar los colores que no sabía cómo habían pasado del papel a la piel, "Creo que eso salió bastante bien."

Afganistán gano.

 **Muchas gracias a mi nueva beta mi hija pequeña (aunque no tanto)** **LeoSexSimbol, que me es de gran ayuda ahora y que me introdujo al espectacular y bizarro mundo de Percy Jackson.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Dormir con Sherlock solo paso en el sentido más literal de la palabra, sin importar lo a menudo que la Sra. Hudson aparecía con excusas temprano en la mañana para pillarlos. No estaba destinado a ser un arreglo permanente. John sabía que Harry necesitaba su propia habitación y Sherlock había señalado que un cierto nivel de engaño en cuanto a su matrimonio era necesario en caso de los trabajadores sociales. Luego Sherlock había accedido a rentar el 221c y era perfectamente razonable pensar que el dormitorio de ese apartamento sería usado. Excepto que no era tan cómodo como la habitación de Sherlock y ambos hombres estaban ocupados con el nuevo integrante y de alguna manera habían pasado dos meses y Sherlock ya no estaba durmiendo en el sofá y John aun no tenia habitación propia.

Y estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. A John le gustaba la nueva familia de la que era parte, de verdad. De alguna manera, con la llegada de un pequeño niño se había encontrado siendo padre (o al menos una figura paterna), esposo (mas como padre de un segundo hijo que le robaba las mantas de la cama), hijo adoptivo de una mujer que no era su ama de llaves y cuñado.

El hecho de que no había del todo, en realidad accedido a ser parte de esta familia no era en realidad relevante, porque si en este momento ellos decidían que querían mandarlo lejos tendrían una gran pelea en sus manos. La verdad era que de alguna manera se había vuelto parte de la familia de Sherlock en el momento en que había accedido a compartir apartamento con él; la llegada de Harry solo lo había hecho más oficial. Y amaba a Harry. Y a Sherlock, aunque no en el sentido de esposos. Y a la Sra. Hudson. Y…toleraba a Mycroft. Tenerlos a ellos era de verdad genial, aunque nunca hubiera pensado que se encontraría aquí en este momento de su vida. De muchas maneras esta vida era mucho mejor de la que podría haber soñado.

Todas esas verdades no cambiaban el hecho de que a John le gustaba el sexo. Sexo con mujeres. Y sexo era con seguridad una cosa que no estaba recibiendo de su 'esposo'.

Tener un esposo hacia hablar con mujeres más bien difícil; y no porque John no estuviera seguro de sí mismo en su totalidad sobre las implicaciones morales de engañar en un matrimonio en que no habían promesas ni lazos románticos. No tenía exactamente el permiso de Sherlock para dormir con otras mujeres, pero claro, Sherlock, o mejor dicho Mycroft nunca le habían pedido permiso a John para casarlo en primer lugar. Moralmente, John no podía evitar sentir que estaba en lo correcto; no era como si hubiera jurado pasar el resto de su vida en celibato al lado de Sherlock.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que John sentía devoción hacia su familia. No había sido una decisión consiente; nunca se había sentado y pensado bien para luego decir que ahora tenía una familia y eso era todo. Pero en algún momento, probablemente poco después de que Mycroft había nombrado de manera oficial a John como guardián, John había aceptado el rol que le habían impuesto. Cualquier cita que arreglara estaba condenada a ser una aventura casual de una noche, y John no se sentía cómodo con eso como una solución a largo plazo. No le parecía justo para las mujeres y había mucho riesgo involucrado en sexo casual, desde las normales ETS hasta alguno de los enemigos de Sherlock averiguando sobre sus actividades, o, simplemente, las complicaciones que se produciría con los servicios sociales. Había millones de razones en contra de que John saliera en busca de mujeres.

Pero maldición, quería sexo.

Y estaba Sarah. Ya no trabajaba o salía con ella, pero aun se mantenían en contacto. Así que cuando ella lo llamo de repente, pidiéndole que se reunieran para almorzar, su sentido común le dijo que este era un asunto casual entre amigos donde se reunirían a conversar. Después de todo, había pasado un tiempo. Otras partes de su anatomía querían ignorar al sentido común y sugerir que las razones por las que no habían funcionando las cosas entre ellos quizás no eran tan malas y el almuerzo podría hacer que las cosas volvieran a funcionar.

Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas al entrar al lugar de la cita se desvanecieron al notar que él y Sarah no estaban para nada de acuerdo. Ella parecía estar diseccionándolo con los ojos y evitando mirarlo al mismo tiempo y no de la manera coqueta cuando te miran por entre las pestañas. Se sentía incomodo.

"Así que…" dijo ella, después del breve y patético intento de John de conversar, preguntándole como estaba todo, "Shannon me dijo que te casaste. Con Sherlock."

"Oh." John no supo que mas decir. Eso era cierto…y aun así en todas las partes importantes no era para nada cierto…y cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido, aunque fuera ridícula y pequeña, se estaba volviendo nada.

Ella aun no lo miraba completamente, sus movimientos eran agitados y tenía so sonrisa congelada como para mostrar que estaba bien con este pedazo de información.

"Estoy feliz por ti, en serio, lo estoy, puede verlo, sabes, las miradas, los…estoy seguro de que son perfectos juntos…"

"Sarah…Sarah," dijo John intentando que ella dejara de hablar, que escuchara, que lo mirara, "¡Sarah!"

Eso funciono. Ella guardo silencio, sus ojos por fin posándose completamente sobre él causándole algo que le dio una leve punzada de dolor.

"Sarah," le dijo, su voz suave y gentil ahora que ella estaba escuchando, "No somos…no es…es solo un trozo de papel. Aun me gustan las mujeres, a Sherlock a un le gusta…nadie, por lo que se."

Ella aun lo miraba, sus ojos bien abiertos y vulnerables. "¿Entonces porqué…?"

"Es, bueno…debido a Harry." Ella continuó mirándolo, sus ojos llenos de confusión.

"¿Debido a…Harry?" pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño ahora.

"¡Sí!" respondió John complacido de que ella al fin estuviera escuchando.

"¿Decidiste casarte con otros hombre…como…solidaridad, por tu hermana lesbiana?"

"S…espera no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Entonces que, John, porque esto no tiene sentido."

"Debido a Harry _Potter_. Él es el primo de Sherlock…su primo de cuatro años y los padres de Harry y sus padres murieron y sus tíos eran gente muy desagradable y Sherlock se quedo con él y Harry necesitaba una familia y no sé cómo, pero ahora soy su familia y él me dice tío John y no puedo dejarlo y soy su guardián y para que eso funcione debo ser el esposo de Sherlock por, bueno, razones legales."

Todo lo dijo sin respirar y Sarah aun lo estaba mirando. El celular de John sonó. Sarah aun seguía mirándolo. El celular de John se sentía como si estuviera quemando un agujero en sus pantalones; le urgía sacarlo y leer el mensaje, quizás era para escapar de esta incomoda conversación, la sensación era tan fuerte que sus dedos se retorcían. Se resistió.

"¿Así que tienes un hijo?" dijo Sarah al fin. "Tú y Sherlock tienen un hijo."

"¿No lo había mencionado?" pregunto John. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y Sarah habían conversado? ¿Que ella no sabía de Harry o Sherlock? Su celular sonó otra vez. "¿Tengo…tengo fotografías?" al fin saco el celular.

-Necesito más pintura lavable. Y leche. Por favor.

"Oh cielos." No quería saber. Rápido o lo más rápido que pudo abrió la lista de fotografías.

"Ves, este es Harry," dijo, ignorando valientemente la expresión choqueada de Sarah y el sonido del celular que le anunciaba que tenía otro mensaje. Sarah acepto el celular, mirando de cerca al pequeño niño que sostenía entre sus brazos a un conejo de juguete con una tímida sonrisa.

"¿Y dices que es el primo de Sherlock?" pregunto ella observando las fotografías mientras John desesperado intentaba recordar si había alguna fotografía allí que no quisiera que ella viera. Había un sorprendente número de fotos, sobre todo porque John quería pruebas cuando alguien cuestionaba la habilidad de Sherlock de ser paternal. Al menos, probaban que los dos interactuaban de manera amigable. El parecido familiar también era obvio como noto Sarah.

"Algo sobre un hijo del que nadie sabía y la madre de Sherlock," explico de manera breve John sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que estaba implicando Sarah e ignorándolo.

"¿Y te volvieron su padre?" le preguntó ella. El celular sonó de nuevo.

"Yo…debería revisar esto."

-¿Que saca el azul y rojo de la seda?

"Oh cielos." Esta vez Sarah se acerco para leer el mensaje. Ella levanto una ceja.

"Al parecer están pintando," le dijo. Ella lo miro pensativa.

"He oído que el cloroformo es bueno para remover pintura."

"De seguro no le voy a decir eso," respondió John.

El resto del almuerzo resultó sorprendentemente agradable. John aun no pudo conseguir sexo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

John llego al departamento y se encontró con lo que podía ser descrito como una zona de guerra. John no lo haría, pero John había estado en verdaderas zonas de guerra y sin importar lo caóticos que podían ser gritones niños de cuatro años, no había comparación. Por una cosa, las zonas de guerra a menudo eran más silenciosas. Y los manchones rojos que uno solía ver no estaban acompañados de manchones azules, naranjas y amarillo.

Había pintura en todos lados. En su mayoría en la pared sobre el sofá, donde pudo notar que una gran sabana había sido puesta sobre los muebles, quizás para contener tanta locura. No había funcionando. La explosión de arcoíris se expandió, colores mezclándose juntos en ciertos lugares dejando sólo un manchón marrón, pero la mayor parte eran manchas y huellas sobre las paredes, el piso y los muebles donde se había corrido la sabana. Y los niños.

Estaban mirando hacia el otro lado, armados con brochas que sostenían como varitas, cubiertos de pies a cabeza en colores. Algunos parecían deliberados, como el sol dibujado en la manga de una de las niñas y los círculos decorando sus rostros. Pero sobre todo eran manchas y huellas de manos, un salvaje caleidoscopio salpicado de matices sobre antes impecables y grandes camisetas blancas y positivamente pequeños pies descalzos.

"¡Rojo! ¡Azul! ¡Amarillo!" El chillido de diminutas voces llenó el aire. "¡Rosa! ¡Perla!"

"Pur-pura." Y por supuesto Sherlock estaba allí, guiando el caos, sus ropas normalmente prístinas estaban cubiertas con huellas y manchas y su rostro estaba pintado como si fuera uno de los niños.

"¡John! ¡Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn!" Y eso fue todo lo que John tuvo tiempo de observar antes que un pequeño y colorido destello con familiar cabello negro se arrogara contra él y chocara contra sus piernas. Los gritos se detuvieron de repente y cuatro caras se giraron hacia él en la manera incierta de lo muy pequeños que recién se han dado cuenta de que su diversión puede ser algo no muy bueno justo cuando alguien los pilla. Sherlock, que había estado sonriendo emocionado al igual que los niños un momento antes, ahora estaba mirando la habitación como si recién notase el desastre que habían creado antes de posar sus ojos en John y en la pequeña y colorida criatura que ahora estaba compartiendo dichos colores en los mejores pantalones de John.

"¿Tío John?" el grito emocionado de Harry tenía un dejo de inquietud, pero los pequeños brazos aun estaban apretados con fuerza contra sus piernas. Sin notarlo y aun sintiéndose choqueado, John acaricio la cabeza del niño mientras avanzaba más en la habitación cuando los pequeños brazos lo librearon. Cuando se había ido esta mañana, todo había estado perfectamente normal. Solo había un niño y Sherlock para cuidarlo. Ahora habían cuatro niños…y aun solo un Sherlock para cuidarlos. Reconoció a Neville y Susan. La otra niña lucia vagamente familiar.

"Si, John, hola… ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?" pregunto Sherlock mientras lo observaba con cuidado. Los ojos de él seguían dirigiéndose a sus rodillas y John se encontró bajando la mirada y encontró huellas de mano verdes y azules. Harry al fin noto lo que había hecho. Abrió sus ojos bien grandes.

Hubo un momento de completa calma, cuando cada posible resultado estuvo en perfecto equilibrio y John pudo ver cada uno, desde gritos y llantos y Harry escondido bajo el lavabo otra vez a padres furiosos y pérdida de control para disciplinar y escobillas y lecciones aprendidas. Y John miro a Harry y las huellas y tomo la única decisión posible.

"Hola, Harry." Lo tomo en brazos, manchando ahora su mejor camisa, "Parece que te has estado divirtiendo." Y le sonrió.

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta valió cada hora que pasaría escobillando su ropa para sacar la pintura o la pérdida de su mejor traje.

"John," dijo Sherlock, su expresión aun cautelosa pero algo de la anterior emoción volviendo de poco, "Hemos estado realizando un experimento con pintura lavable y descargas glutinicas 'accidentales'." Pintura lavable. Entonces saldría. Gracias al cielo.

"¿Experimentando en los niños?" preguntó John con una ceja levantada, mientras avanzaba en la habitación con Harry, asegurándose de mantener su expresión ligera.

" _Con_ los niños," Sherlock recalco.

"¡Hicimos cambiar los colores!" dijo Neville su voz por lo general tranquila ahora sonaba exuberante.

"¡Yo soy control!" le dijo orgullosa la niña desconocida, apuntando a su camiseta blanca donde se podía ver la palabra 'control' escrita bajo las manchas de pintura. Ahora que miraba más de cerca, todas las camisetas tenían palabras. La de Neville decía 'sujeto B'.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre querida?" dijo John arrodillándose frente a 'Control' y dejando a Harry en el piso. Harry obviamente todavía estaba incierto sobre este giro en los acontecimientos porque no soltó la camisa de John.

"Licia," respondió la niña, y rápidamente le tendió la mano para estrechar la suya. Él la tomo sus ojos moviéndose expectantes hacia Sherlock.

"Alicia Lestrade; la sobrina de Greg. Él tuvo que irse de repente, asuntos policiales y le dije que no tenía problemas de que se quedara."

"Encantado de conocerte, Alicia; soy el Dr. John Watson. Puedes llamarme John."

"¿Eres el otro papá de Harry?" pregunto ella. John parpadeó. Antes que pudiera responder, Susan estaba susurrando en el oído de Alicia en lo que supuestamente debía ser voz baja con ojos solemnes mientras Neville las miraba preocupado.

"¡Son sus tíos, Licia! ¡Su mami y papi murieron en la guerra!"

"¡Lo siento!" grito Alicia con ojos muy abiertos ante esta inesperada tragedia y luego arrogo sus brazos alrededor de Harry y comenzó a llorar. Susan de inmediato lanzo sus brazos alrededor de Alicia, dejando a Neville parado solo con su brocha que goteaba, luciendo a punto de llorar también. Harry, por una vez, no estaba llorando. Tampoco había soltado a John pese al inesperado asalto de las dos chicas.

Claro que justo en ese momento, mientras la habitación decencia una vez más en el caos, la puerta se abrió.

"Hola, lo siento yo…ah…" comenzó el hombre en la puerta antes de detenerse al notar a los niños llorando y cubiertos de pintura.

"¡Tío Greg!" lloro Alicia liberándose de Harry y Susan para poder arrojarse donde Lestrade. John la agarro justo a tiempo para que el uniforme de Lestrade no quedara con el mismo diseño que de su ropa.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" pregunto Lestrade, luciendo más bien divertido que molesto ante el estado de su sobrina. "¿Que paso con la idea de pintar sobre papeles? ¿En la cocina?"

"Experimento Científico. ¡Sujetos, alinéense! ¡Control, toma tu lugar!" y para sombro de John y Lestrade, los cuatro niños se movieron con rapidez para formar una línea, después de una breve confusión sobre que brocha era de cada quien.

"¡Yo soy control!" explico Alicia una vez más, esta vez para su tío. Los cuatro niños se veían ansiosos de mostrar sus roles.

"Sujeto A, B, C, muestren sus colores," instruyo Sherlock y Susan levanto su brocha y dijo, "¡Rojo!" Un manchón de pintura roja voló hacia la sabana colgada en la pared, la mancha mucho más grande de lo que uno esperaría por el tamaño de la brocha.

"¡Amarillo!" dijo Neville dando un pequeño saltito, su pintura amarilla como una explosión sobre la roja.

"¡Azul!" la exclamación de Harry salió casi tan entusiasta, aunque aun estaba observando con precaución a John por signos de desaprobación. Pintura azul salpico sobre la sabana.

"¿Control?" pregunto Sherlock. Alicia no tenía una brocha; ella tenía una serie de vasos frente a ella, con diferentes colores. Ella tomo un pincel de uno de ellos.

"¡Verde!" exclamo. De inmediato Harry y Neville avanzaron juntos y con una entusiasta salpicadura verde de Alicia aunque no particularmente impresionante, ambos lanzaron sus colores, creando una mancha de pintura verde en el centro. Un grito de 'purpura' de Control hizo que Neville diera un paso atrás y que Susan avanzara. Naranjo, predeciblemente, siguió. Al final de su espectáculo improvisado, los niños miraron a John, Lestrade y de alguna manera a Sherlock, esperando por su reacción.

"¡Eso fue genial!" anuncio John mayormente hacia los niños pero igual le dio una breve mirada a Sherlock.

A Lestrade fue al único que se le ocurrió tomar fotografías. Por suerte, él parecía muy entretenido, incluso ante el prospecto de como tener que limpiar todo.

"Lo siento, John," le dijo después, cuando estaban solos en la cocina observando el destre restante de la inicial experiencia con la pintura mientras Sherlock estaba en la otra habitación convenciendo a su tropa para que se concentraran en desaparecer la pintura con magia. La disculpa de Lestrade habría sonado más sincera si dejara de sonreír, aunque había un atisbo de cansancio y lamento oculto detrás de su jovialidad. "Nunca fue mi intención dejarlo solo con Alicia y Harry, muchos menos con cuatro niños después que esa mujer apareció y dijo que los niños debían reunirse para jugar. De verdad fue una emergencia."

"Comprendo eso," John se apresuró a asegurarle, "He llegado a casa y me he encontrado con cosas peores. Él y sus malditos experimentos. Al menos ahora no hay sangre de verdad. La pintura saldrá. Er… ¿no es así?"

"…así es. Bueno, debería… es lavable…o eso dice en la etiqueta." Desde la otra habitación, se medio escucho un cántico guiado por la profunda voz de Sherlock de 'vete pintura vete!'. Los niños seguían cantado cuando Sherlock se le unió en la cocina, luciendo tan manchado de pintura como antes. Su expresión no era tanto culpable más bien ingeniosamente contrito, aunque no podía esconder la manera en que sus ojos bailaban con interés y emoción. Tampoco ayudaba en su intento de seriedad que aun tuviera líneas pintadas sobre su rostro.

"¿Quizás si conectamos una manguera al lavabo?" sugirió.

Lestrade y John se miraron uno al otro y luego ambos miraron a la mente maestro tras el proyecto de arte.

"¿Nosotros?" pregunto John dirigiendo su respuesta hacia Lestrade, "¿Crees que hay un 'nosotros' en la limpieza, Greg?"

"Creo que Sherlock estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo encargándose de los niños que odiaría privarlo de terminar. ¿Podemos tomar té, John?"

"Es una idea esplendida, Greg. Pondré la tetera."

Sherlock bufo mirándolos con disgusto. "Bien. John, Greg, me ayudarían a limpiar la pintura causada por mi exitoso experimento que probo que el término ' magia accidental ' es inexacto y engañosa incluso dejando de lado el término 'magia'."

John continúo poniendo la tetera.

"¿Que pasa; acaso tu magia dejo de funcionar?" pregunto Lestrade limpiando la pintura de un sector de la mesa para poner las tazas.

"Es todo acerca de la liberación de los deseos intensos," explico Sherlock sonando exasperado ahora, aunque si era por la necesidad de explicar o por la situación en general era difícil de saber, "Como deben saber, los niños tienen fuertes deseos de hacer colores pero no de verlos desaparecer. Sherry probablemente podría hacerlo, pero no creo que quieran verlo en un estado en que necesite ver todo limpio."

"No," accedió John con rapidez, "No, solo tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Sherlock luciendo de repente encantado.

"Y por 'tendremos', él quiso decir 'tendrás'," dijo Lestrade. Sherlock miro a John, esperando un segundo por si iba a contradecirlo y ofrecer su ayuda después de todo. Cuando eso no paso, su expresión volvió a decaer.

"Bien." Volvió a la otra habitación donde los niños aun seguían su cántico. Un momento escucharon su voz sobre las de ellos, pidiéndoles orden. John vacilo, a punto de seguirlo.

"Déjalo," insistió Lestrade levantando su mano para detenerlo, "Lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora. Jamás lo habría creído al comienzo de todo esto, pero en realidad no es tan malo."

"Supongo que no es posible que haga más desastres limpiando de lo que hizo…haciendo ese desastre," accedió John pero aun vacilo. Se sentía mal por estar escondido en la cocina mientras Sherlock estaba haciendo quizás que cosas con los niños. La tetera comenzó a sonar.

De alguna manera, John logro realizar el ritual de la preparación del té sin asomarse por la puerta, ni siquiera cuando escucho los gritos indignados de Susan y Alicia sobre que eran niñas.

"Probablemente esta intentando meterlos a todos en la bañera juntos," razono con calma Lestrade y sin un poco de preocupación mientras escuchaban la respuesta ligeramente desconcertada de Sherlock de '¿Qué importa? Ustedes tienen cuatro años."

"¡Cuatro y medio!" "¡Cuatro y tres cuartos!" fueron las respuestas a eso. John y Lestrade decisivamente no se movieron para ayudar, sentados dándole la espalda a la sala. Estaban tomando sus primeros sorbos de té cuando Harry entro a la cocina, caminando hacia John y jalándole la camisa para llamar su atención.

"¿Si, Harry?" pregunto John sonriendo gentil. El niño estaba más mojado que antes pero aun cubierto en pintura. Lucía ansioso.

"¿Limpio?" pregunto retorciendo la camisa de John en sus manos mientras lo miraba.

"¿Lo siento?" pregunto John confundido, subiendo al niño a su regazo. "¿Que sucede, Harry?"

"¿Yo limpio?" el niño pregunto ansioso, girándose para mirar a John a la cara. Sherlock cruzo la puerta de repente como a la carrera, aunque se detuvo de golpe cuando los vio.

"¿Perdiste a alguien?" pregunto Lestrade con una sonrisa gentil mientras sostenía entre sus manos su taza de té. Tras ellos podían oír a los demás niños gritando.

"No, claro que no," respondió Sherlock después de darles una sorprendente sonrisa suave a John y Harry, luego salió de la habitación frunciendo el ceño otra vez. John apenas lo noto. Sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo en la otra habitación, John dejo de escuchar para intentar comprender que era lo que estaba molestando a Harry. El niño aun no le respondía y ahora estaba retorciendo sus manos.

"Lo siento, Harry, no comprendo," le dijo John. "¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres estar limpio?"

"Yo… ¿sí? Yo… ¿puedo limpiar la pintura? ¿Y me dan una estrella?"

"¿Quieres una estrella por limpiar la pintura?" pregunto John con el rostro arrugado por la confusión, antes de comprender. Una de las metas de Harry en su grafico era no limpiar excepto por ordenar sus juguetes. Y ahora de repente le decían que tenía que ayudar a limpiar la sala. John considero un momento como responder. "¿Tu ayudaste a hacer ese desastre?" pregunto al fin.

"… ¿Quizás?" Harry lo estaba mirando con atención.

"Cuando tu ayudas a hacer un desastre, debes ayudar también a limpiarlo. Y así recibes una estrella."

Harry considero esto.

"¿No soy malo?"

"Nunca," insistió John sus brazos involuntariamente aferrando con más fuerza al pequeño.

Lestrade aclaro su garganta, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado por estar allí en un momento tan intimo, aunque sus ojos brillaban. "Quizás dejamos a Sherlock demasiado tiempo solo." Sugirió dejando a un lado su taza de té. John asintió pero no sintió deseos de soltar a Harry. Así que lo levanto en sus brazos, algo que Harry parecía feliz de dejarlo hacer por el momento, más que feliz si el agarre en su cuello era una indicación.

Fueron a la otra habitación. Y la encontraron sorprendentemente limpia.

Sherlock lucia ridículamente satisfecho pese a las líneas de color que aun cubrían su cara mientras tomaba la limpia sabana y destapaba la limpia pared y dejaba a la vista un prístino sofá. Alrededor de él, tres niños inspeccionaban su limpia piel y blancas camisetas, sin marcas excepto por las etiquetas que Sherlock les había dado. La Sra. Longbottom también estaba allí con un ridículo sombrero y su varita extendida.

"Ahí estas, Harry, querido," dijo ella antes de mover su varita una vez más. Algo húmedo y frio los recorrió y Harry jadeo sorprendido antes de esconder su rostro en el hombro de John. Era su hombre malo y John dejo escapar un suave 'uf' pero no dio más señales de haberlo notado. La Sra. Longbottom frunció el ceño. La pintura cubriendo a Harry de pies a cabeza y las manchas en la ropa de John habían desaparecido, pero aun había manchas de pintura en las manos de John y una en la mejilla del niño.

"Interesante," dijo Sherlock, "la energía glutinica es capaz de afectar nuestra ropa pero no nuestra piel."

"Neville, Susan, ¿donde están sus ropas?" Demando la Sra. Longbottom y los dos niños dejaron de inspeccionarse para mirar por su desaparecida ropa con expresión culpable.

"Yo las guarde," Sherlock respondió por ellos con tono firme mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación de Harry. Volvió con rapidez con un montón de ropa y zapatos. Hubo más confusión mientras veían que era de quien y luego cuando las niñas se rehusaron a cambiarse junto con los niños.

Aun así, todo resulta bien al final. Y si Alicia de alguna manera termino con una camiseta con corazones que se iluminaban cuando sonreía y se ponían negros cuando lloraba mientras que la camiseta rosa de Susan no combinaba para nada con su cabello pelirrojo…bueno, ambas insistieron que eran las camisetas en las que habían llegado.

"¿Y qué se dice ahora?" Le exigió la Sra. Longbottom a su nieto.

"Gracias por recibirnos Sr. Sherlock y Dr. John," dijo obediente Neville sus ojos mirando al piso.

"¡Fue muy divertido ser un expermento!" añadió Susan, "Y jugar con Sherry yLicia."

"Experimento," dijo de repente Harry levantado su cabeza al fin. Sherlock dejo de fruncir el ceño en dirección a la Sra. Longbottom para darle una gran sonrisa a Harry.

"Despídanse de Harry Potter, Neville y Susan. El padre de Susan la espera pronto en casa."

"Oh, ¿planea estas cosas con los padres?" pregunto Sherlock sonando perfectamente amable e inocente, "Pensé que era normal tomar a los niños sin ningún tipo de plan o preguntar antes de dejarlos con completos extraños."

"¡Chao, Sherry, chao Licia!" dijeron Susan y Neville mientras la Sra. Longbottom bufaba indignada.

"Que les vaya bien," dijo con amabilidad John sin impórtale esta vez disculparse por Sherlock, al fin la mujer se fue con Neville y Susan.

"Supongo que también es hora que nos marchemos," dijo Lestrade después de que los demás se habían ido, "Gracias una vez más, Sherlock. Lo hiciste muy bien."

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Sherlock aunque no pudo contener una sonrisa de sorpresa o la manera en que se paro más derecho.

"Bien," dijo John cuando solo quedaban los tres, "Eso resultó muy bien. Aunque no salió todo de la sabana por lo que veo."

"Creo que es por la fuerza glutinica tras la pintura," respondió Sherlock estudiando la sabana manchada con expresión pensativa.

"Si. Solo falta terminar de limpiar. ¿Cierto Harry?"

"Limpio desastre y recibo una estrella," dijo con autoridad Harry, ya no escondiéndose en el hombro de John.

"¿Qué desastre?" pregunto Sherlock, "¡Todo está limpio ahora! ¿O quieres que te bañe?"

"La cocina, Sherlock," le recordó John, "Aun hay pintura en la cocina."

"Limpiamos desastre," dijo Harry removiéndose en los brazos de John para que lo bajara. Una vez en el piso, Harry con determinación marcho hacia Sherlock y le tomo la mano, jalándolo.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Sherlock suspirando exagerado, "Ensuciamos entonces limpiamos."

John le dio cinco minutos en el que se tomo el tiempo de lavarse la pintura de la manos antes de unírseles.

Dejo a Sherlock andar por ahí toda la tarde antes de decirle que aun tenía pintura en la cara.

Pese a todo, no fue un mal día.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Si John hubiera sabido el caos que seguiría a su simple comentario, probablemente habría llevado a Harry en secreto a un oftalmólogo mientras Sherlock no estaba. Por otro lado, la mayor parte de los eventos probablemente habrían sucedido de todas maneras, al final le agradaba Sophia y de verdad no lamentaba conocer a los Montañistas Muggle. Aunque le habría agradado evitar las serpientes. O las pesadillas. O la abrupta introducción al lado más oscuro de la magia. Pero claro está, no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir así que declaro fuerte y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Creo que Harry necesita anteojos."

"¿Qué?" Sherlock levanto la mirada de lo que fuera lo tenía ocupado en la computadora de John para mirar sin comprender a John antes de enfocar su atención en donde Harry estaba dibujando a sus pies. Al menos había estado dibujando la última vez que Sherlock había mirado, pintando como loco sobre manchas y figuras de palitos que probablemente significaban más para el artista que para nadie más pero que necesitaban un detective para determinar que significaban. Ahora estaba escribiendo.

Harry era peor para escribir que para dibujar. Normalmente solo fingía y garabateaba. O copiaba y creaba letras deformes a menudo al revés. John siempre lo elogiaba después de tales intentos, dejando que Harry le 'leyera'. Sherlock encontraba tales intentos fascinantes.

Esta vez, Harry había tomando un acercamiento más activo. Sherlock observo mientras el niño estudioso y determinado formaba una letra deforme. Luego salto de un golpe, corrió hacia la pared y miro el poster con las Reglas de Sherlock. Luego volvió corriendo a escribir y con gran concentración escribió otra letra deforme.

Sherlock comenzó a ver lo que John quería decir. El poster en la pared era grande, lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera ser leído de cualquier lado de la habitación. Harry debería ser capaz de poder copiar las letras desde donde estaba sentado. Ahora que John lo había mencionado, Sherlock recordó varios incidentes donde vio a Harry entrecerrando los ojos o acercándose mucho a un objeto para mirarlo.

Sherlock se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Harry había terminado hasta que el niño de repente le paso una hoja de papel. Harry estaba sonrojad por correr de allá para acá pero había un brillo orgulloso sobre él al mostrarle su trabajo.

No todo era escritura. La mayor parte eran dibujos. Había un hombre de palo dentro de una extraña cosa negra, una cosa que parecía un sol, aunque Sherlock sospechaba que algunos de los 'rayos' quizás eran manos y piernas y algo de pelo, y una pelota con cabeza con tres piernas o quizás cuatro. El dibujo estaba firmado SHAreRY. Pensadlo bien, Sherlock enseñándole a escribir 'Sherry' y John insistiendo en enseñarle mejor a escribir 'HARRY' probablemente había sido una mala idea.

Harry a menudo firmaba sus dibujos. La escritura encima era inesperada y explicaba la necesidad de correr a mirar el poster. Decía, 'Sherlock. Más o menos. Algunas letras chocaban con otras y ninguna estaba escrita de manera firme, pero todas estaban en la dirección correcta y la ortografía estaba perfecta.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Harry después de observar a Sherlock inspeccionar el dibujo. Se subió al regazo de Sherlock para apuntar las cosas más importantes de su obra maestra. "Ese eres tú," dijo apuntando la figura de palo, "Y ese soy yo," dijo apuntando la pelota, "¡Y ese es John!" él era el sol, por supuesto. "Y esto dice 'familia'," ahí estaba apuntando algunos garabatos, "todos estamos tomados de la mano. Y dice para Sherlock, con amor Sherry. ¿Te gusta?"

Por laguna inexplicable razón, Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta que le hizo imposible responder. Así que abrazo al joven artista y le sonrió. Luego miro a John para asegurarse que no estaba arruinando por completo el refuerzo positivo. Aun podía recordar el rostro decepcionado de John el otro día cuando le había dicho a Harry que las galletas que habían orneado con la Sra. Hudson estaban muy secas. John no lucia decepcionado ahora. Tenía una expresión calmada y cálida que hizo que el nudo en su garganta mejorara y empeorara al mismo tiempo.

"Voy a poner este dibujo en mi libro de recuerdos," logro decir Sherlock al fin. Harry le dio una gran son risa. Luego se dirigió a dibujar algo para John. John volvió a leer su novela. Y Sherlock se dirigió a la computadora para ponerse a averiguar de inmediato sobre problemas visuales.

"¿No pueden usar magia para…arreglar sus ojos?" pregunto John después cuando Sherlock se le acerco por su experticia medica para encontrar algún buen oftalmólogo.

La respuesta de Sherlock fue murmurar ' energía glutinica ' antes de pasarle un pesado libro titulado ' _Genética VS Entorno_ ' que resulto ser sorprendentemente interesante desde el punto de vista de un doctor. Estaba sumergido en el capitulo relacionado con raros mal funcionamientos de hechizos he imaginado a Sherlock con rosas rojas por cabello cuando Sherlock se acerco para ver si había encontrado algún buen oftalmólogo ya. Entonces Sherlock bufo molesto y avanzo las hojas hasta la sección relacionada con la vista.

La respuesta corta era que la magia no podía alterar de manera permanente la genética. La respuesta larga tenía algo que ver con que cada objeto tiene un inherente conocimiento de sí mismo. John pensó que ya estaba comprendiendo cuando Sherlock una vez mas lo interrumpió, sosteniendo a Harry frente a su rostro para que Harry pudiera decir, "Por favor deja de ser aburrido tío John."

Sherlock lamento con rapidez enseñarle a Harry a decir eso. John encontró un oftalmólogo.

Fue después que John había programado la cita que los acontecimientos comenzaron a escalar, aunque todo pareció perfectamente inocente al principio. John había, naturalmente, decidido un tiempo en que estaría libre para llevar a Harry a la cita. Los horarios de Sherlock eran bastante erráticos después de todo y no era el tipo de cosa que uno podía pedirle a una niñera. Pero entonces Indira se enfermo y le pidieron a John que tomara su turno y solo fue después que había aceptado e iba a actualizar su agenda que noto que no podría llevar a Harry. Por suerte, Sherlock estaba perfectamente libre. O para mala suerte. Depende del punto de vista.

El día de la cita comenzó bastante normal. Sherlock paso las horas tempranas de la mañana en el 221 C trabajando en un experimento así que John se dedico a limpiar la mesa de la cocina de los trozo de vidrio que Sherlock había utilizado cuando le había enseñado a Harry sobre como doblar la luz la noche anterior y luego se dedico a preparar el desayuno. Harry y John desayunaron. Luego Harry estaba preocupado de que Sherlock muriera de hambre así que le prepararon un plato juntos.

John reviso la puerta del 221 C y noto que aun tenía el letrero de PELIGRO 4 puesto. Eso significaba que en lo que estuviera trabajando era volátil y cualquier distracción, incluido alguien tocando a la puerta, podría causar una explosión. Bufando molesto, John le envío un mensaje de texto y fue a ver si la Sra. Hudson podía echarle un ojo a Harry hasta que Sherlock terminara su experimento.

Ella podía. John se fue a trabajar. Paso el resto de la mañana entre llorosos niños enfermos, hipocondriacos y adultos con enfermedades. Era un lindo cambio al caos de la casa. Le envío dos mensajes de texto más a Sherlock antes de recibir una respuesta. No, Sherlock no había echo volar el apartamento, la Sra. Hudson estaba exagerando. Si, recordaba la cita de Sherry. Luego estuvo mucho más ocupado y no fue hasta que paro para almorzar que pudo revisara sus mensajes.

-Sí, tengo la dirección. Tú me la diste. Y la escribí en un papel. Y se las dije a la Sra. Hudson. Y a Sherry.

-Llegamos. El Dr. Prewett debe ser daltónico. Es la única explicación para el esquema de colores.

-Ayuda. Estoy atrapado dentro de vomito de arcoíris. Humanos diminutos me rodean. Necesito apoyo.

\- Humanos diminutos con madres.

-Sherry lo hizo bien. El Doctor es un idiota. Doctor daltónico. Los anteojos estarán listos en una semana.

-El tío Mycroft metió la cuchara. Los anteojos estarán listos en una hora. Necesitamos una lechuza.

Y los textos terminaron. John leyó de nuevo el último y luego otra vez más. La ultima parte aun no tenía sentido. Termino las dos últimas horas del turno de Indira con menos calma de cómo había comenzado.

Al fin partió camino a casa. Se pregunto si Harry ya estaba usando sus nuevos anteojos. Esperaba que Sherlock hubiera escogido unos marcos bonitos. Y de verdad esperaba que Sherlock no hubiera encontrado un lugar donde conseguir una lechuza.

Sherlock no la había conseguido. Aun.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 (o más bien conocido como capitulo 11 parte 2)

"¡John! ¡Johnjohnjohnjohnjohn!"

Había un híper torpedo en la puerta para recibirlo cuando John llego a casa. Un híper torpedo usando grande anteojos redondos con gruesos marcos negros. Lucían… bueno… John estaría mintiendo si dijera que los habría escogido. Parecían dominar el pequeño rostro de Harry. John con valentía intento sonreír preparándose para mentir.

"¡Mira! Tengo anteojos de espía, como Sherlock y él dijo que Sherlock también necesita y Sherlock dijo que es un idiota y se comprara una lechuza así que yo conseguí un disfraz."

Toso esto fue dicho con un solo aliento y John solo estaba medio seguro de haber escuchado todo de manera correcta. Con los brazos llenos de Harry, miro a Sherlock y espero que él tradujera.

"¿Te gustan los marcos que escogí?" fue todo lo que dijo Sherlock, su expresión era inocente y cándida, completamente equivocada de cómo lucía cuando de verdad era inocente. Sherlock había escogido marcos horrorosos a propósito. Tramaba algo.

"¿Te gustan tío John?" la expresión de Harry, por otro lado, expresaba una extraña mezcla de apenas contenidas risitas, ansiedad y un astuto interés. Corrección, _ambos_ tramaban algo. Pero Harry aun quería una verdadera respuesta.

"Bueno…" respondió John, "son bastante…redondos. ¿Son los marcos que querías, Harry?"

"Son no-ta-bles," respondió Harry con cuidado pronunciando la nueva palabra.

"Así es. Bastante notables. Eso era lo que estaba pensando. Sherlock… ¿porque los anteojos de Harry tiene que ser notables?"

"Si hubieras escuchado bien a Sherry sabrías exactamente por qué."

"Cinco, Sherlock."

"Necesidad, John."

John vacilo, finalmente tomándose el tiempo para dejar de reaccionar a todo y pensar bien. Solo había una razón por la que Sherlock esperaría que John le recordara la regla de 'su nombre es Harry'.

"…iremos al mundo mágico…y…los anteojos son… ¿para sobresalir?"

"¡Brillante, John!" Sherlock en realidad lucia encantado, en vez de sarcástico, al decir esto. Siempre le gustaba cuando las personas deducían las cosas por sí mismas. Desafortunadamente para el encanto de Sherlock, John siguió hablando.

"¿Quieres que sea notable?" entonces, claro está, vino la mirada de 'como la gente puede ser tan estúpida´.

"Por supuesto que no. Quiero que sus _anteojos_ sean notables. Una característica destacada y desechable." Harry jalo la camisa de John volviendo su atención hacia él.

"Mi nombre es Sherrinford Watson Holmes," le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y por primera vez desde que todo el asunto con el nombre había empezado, John se encontró de repente pensando que quizás el cambio de nombre no era tan malo. Dándole una suave sonrisa, John reacomodo el peso de Harry para poder darle la mano.

"Hola, Sherry. Mi nombre es Dr. John Watson. Un placer conocerte." Harry escondió su risita complacida en el cuello de la camisa de John, dejando que John estrechara su mano vigorosamente.

"Está bien, Sherry," dijo Sherlock luciendo ridículamente complacido por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, "Muéstrale a John tus verdaderos anteojos."

Los nuevos lentes eran muy lindos. Más delgados que la monstruosidad con la que Harry lo había recibido, Aunque lo suficientemente resistentes como para que no se torcieran ni se rompieran fácilmente. Eran más planos en la parte superior, en vez del círculo perfecto de los anteriores y verdes en vez de negros. Calzaban muy bien en su rostro. También de alguna manera hacían lucir sus ojos más grandes, mucho más vulnerables mientras Harry esperaba el veredicto de John.

"Geniales. Te vez muy inteligente, Harry." Ante el genuino comentario de John, la vulnerabilidad se transformo en alegría una vez más. Sin duda, Sherlock había estado llenándolo con una mezcla de azúcar e historias de aventuras mientras esperaban que John llegara a casa. John sabía que debería preguntar por las lechuzas. ¿Por qué Sherlock quería una lechuza, porque el oftalmólogo tenía una lechuza, donde encontrarían una lechuza?

Lo que dijo al final fue, "Así que, Harry… ¿qué es eso de que Sherlock necesita anteojos?" La venganza era dulce cuando era bien merecida.

Les tomo una hora más estar listos para aventurarse al mundo mágico, durante la cual Sherlock de manera experta aplico piel prostética sobre la cicatriz de Harry (mas difícil de remover de manera accidental que el simple maquillaje), Sherlock saco unos anteojos monstruosos que hacían juego con los de Harry, excepto que los suyos no eran para corregir su visión (porque él NO necesitaba anteojos, John, y que tipo de doctor no puede distinguir la diferencia entre mala visión y disle…no importa. John nunca consiguió la completa historia.) Y la historia de la lechuza al fin fue explicada.

"El Dr. Prewett tiene una lechuza," Harry le dijo alegre, sus ojos se veían grandes tras sus anteojos, mientras Sherlock intentaba aplicar maquillaje sobre la pile falsa en su frente, "Su nombre es Gideon y es café, pero también tiene plumas grises, naranjas y café oscuro, pero no negras, pero más bien café y tiene ojos grandes como mis anteojos. Y el Dr. Prewett dijo que es como un cartero aunque es un ave y es su copañero…"

"Compañero," lo corrigió Sherlock, "Ahora gira tu cabeza hacia la izquierda…la otra izquierda…aun mas izquierda…gracias. Quédate quieto."

"Es su co…compañero, es como una mascota, aunque es más inteligente que una mascota y sabe cada lugar donde vive la gente dentro de su cabeza. Y los animales pueden ser co…copañeros…"

"Compañeros, ahora la cabeza hacia tras y no te muevas."

"Compañeros, y significa que viven juntos y son familia, como tú y yo y Sherlock y la abuela Martha…"

"¿Quién?"

"Se refiere a la Sra. Hudson, Sherlock."

"Oh…claro. Mueve la cabeza hacia el otro lado ahora, Sherry…y listo. Bien."

"…y el tío Mycroft, y la tía Harry y el tío Greg, y todos. Necesitamos un compañero y las lechuzas son hermosas y pueden ser carteros y la gente glutinica tiene lechuzas mágicas y ser glutinico es bueno porque toda la gente es diferente y necesitamos una lechuza."

"Ya veo." John suponía que debía estar protestando ante las preparaciones para salir en busca de una lechuza. Conseguir una mascota, un compañero, un espécimen vivo para un experimento, o lo que fuera que esta lechuza resultara ser era el tipo de cosa que debía ser discutida de antemano. No debería solo ceder.

"John," dijo Sherlock en voz baja y seria, "John…es parte de su comunidad. Es…la queremos…quiero decir…tienen lazos. Solo quiero que sepas…es para Harry."

Harry jalo la manga de la camisa de Sherlock luego cuando consiguió su atención dijo, "Sherry," de manera muy seria, en el mismo tono que usaba John cuando Harry se acercaba demasiado a los vehículos cuando caminaban a alguna parte.

"Me rectifico," Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa mientras John resistía el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la muralla. Y entonces los ojos de Harry se posaron en él, abiertos e inocentes.

"¿Por favor?"

Media hora después estaban de camino al Callejón Diagon.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Harry no estaba usando un gorro. De hecho, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, tanto como su pelo lo permitía, para exhibir su prominente frente libre de cicatrices. Sherlock también había logrado agregar un tono rojizo al cabello de Harry con una botella de spray que le aseguro a John era lavable. John se aseguro de llevar un paraguas. Y uno de esos extraños sombreros de mago que Sherlock había conseguido para Harry en una de sus tantas salidas.

Sherlock uso el spray en su propio cabello oscuro también y se puso sus monstruosos anteojos, aquello con vidrios transparentes, y se hecho su bolsa al hombro. A John lo dejaron con su ropa normal, su cabello normal y sin anteojos. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado, pese a que en realidad no quería disfrazarse.

"Listo," dijo Sherlock mientras Harry saltaba y corría, alternadamente a mirarse al espejo o dirigiéndose a la puerta para ver si estaban listos para irse, "Sherry Watson Holmes es nuestro hijo. Bueno, mi hijo biológico, tu hijo adoptivo."

"¿Que es bio-logico?" pregunto Harry respirando cansado y tomando un momento para descansar entre tanta carrera.

"Un hijo biológico es cuando mamá y papá hacen un bebé, en vez de adoptar."

Harry considero esto. "¿Como hacen un bebé?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. No perturbado o aterrorizado como la mayoría de los padres cuando se enfrentaban al prospecto de tener que explicarles de sexo a sus hijos. Más bien considerando, como si estuviera viendo cual era la mejor manera de explicar.

"Te lo explicare después," John dijo con rapidez, "Así que… ¿qué tipo de lechuza crees que deberíamos conseguir?"

Convenientemente distraído, Harry comenzó a conversarle de como las lechuzas pueden ser grandes o pequeñas y quizás una lechuza pequeña podría ser buena porque Harry era pequeño, pero una lechuza grande podía llevar paquetes y sobre todos los colores de las lechuzas y de cómo podían ver en la oscuridad.

"Tú eres un Muggle, John," continuo Sherlock, "Yo soy un mago así que nuestro Sherry es un mago mestizo."

"Lo siento… ¿soy un qué?"

"¡Bien… actúa ignorante, eso es perfecto! Muggle es el ridículo termino que los sensible al glutinium han creado para etiquetar a aquellos que no son sensibles. Normalmente, los no sensibles no deben saber sobre el glutinium o su cultura… esta en sus leyes. Pero al estar casado conmigo y teniendo un hijo en esa cultura te da un pese libre para conocerla."

"Claro… espera, ¿tú eres un mago? ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso? ¡Tú no eres más sensible a la magia que yo!"

"¡Energía Glutinica, John!" respondió Sherlock, "¿Listo, Sherry?" Y lanzó un último artículo en su bolsa y salió por la puerta, Harry tras sus talones. Para cuando John cerró y los alcanzo, Sherlock había usado su magia normal para conseguir un taxi.

La primera impresión de John del Callejón Diagon era de un lugar más bien turístico. Parecía producido y ostentoso como un parque temático y John medio esperaba ver a un vendedor de entradas cobrando precios exorbitantes y letreros diciendo 'por aquí a la montaña de agua'.

"¡Papi! ¡Papi, papi, papá, papá!" exclamo emocionado Harry desde los hombros de Sherlock mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de John para llamar su atención. Harry había tomado las instrucciones de Sherlock de actuar como si Sherlock y John fueran sus padres con gran exuberancia. John no sabía que sentir sobre eso. Le daba una sensación extraña, algo como una mezcla de orgullo con culpa, como si hubiese sido bendecido con algo que no era suyo. Sin mencionar que la emoción de Harry hacía sospechar a John que Harry en realidad no comprendía. Sabía que tendrían que hablar juntos sobre eso. Después. Por ahora, tenían una lechuza que encontrar. John no sabía cómo esta era su vida.

La calle estaba llena de compradores haciendo sus cosas mientras pasaban de tienda en tienda que ofrecía de lo mágico, lo extraño a lo bizarro. Harry continuaba conversándoles, intentando ver todo al mismo tiempo desde su ubicación. Sherlock tenía una expresión relajada e indulgente en su cara que usaba como una máscara junto con sus anteojos y su cabello teñido. Unas cuantas personas los miraron pero nadie grito '¡Es él! ¡Harry Potter!'; John se gano más miradas en sus ropas normales que sus compañeros. Unas pocas miradas limitadas en groseras, de hecho, y John comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

"¡Aquí estamos!" anuncio Sherlock después de una breve caminata, "Tienda de Animales Mágicos. ¿Que dices, Sherrinford? ¿Nos detenemos aquí?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Harry rebotando emocionado sobre los hombros de Sherlock.

"Está bien, abajo," dijo Sherlock bajando a Harry de sus hombros hasta el piso y juntos entraron a la tienda.

Dejaron el barullo de la calle por una nueva cacofonía mientras eran recibidos por un verdadero zoológico de animales. La mayoría de ellos no lucía muy mágicos a primera vista, solo los animales típicos de una tienda de mascotas. Al echarles una nueva mirada, sin embargo, uno notaba que los animales se comportaban muy extraño. Al menos, John estaba bastante seguro que los ratones normales no hacían trucos circenses. Y mientras que los gatos eran buenos en desaparecer, John nunca había visto uno volverse transparente. Antes que John pudiera notar más, un hombre bajo salió de la parte trasera de la tienda. Tenía un gatito en su cabeza y una cuchara en la mano y lucía bastante atormentado.

"Bienvenidos," jadeo sonando sin aliento, "A la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Si, hola," Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa, sus manierismos tan diferentes de lo normal que John encontró difícil no mirarlo para ver si John no había por accidente ido a otro lado y se había juntado con un extraño, "estamos interesados en las lechuzas, por favor."

"Por ahí," les dijo el hombre, "Ahora, si no les molesta, necesito terminar de alimentar a los Cheshire antes de que se escapen de las protecciones para alimentarse a sí mismos. Otra vez."

En una habitación lateral había toda una pared con lechuzas. Había de todos los tamaños y colores y nada sobre ellas, pese a las jaulas, sugería que fueran animales domésticos. Grandes ojos se giraron a mirar los intrusos, un suave ulular y el sonido de garras rasgando contra los pisos de las jaulas se escucho en el lugar.

"¿Qué opinas, Sherry?" pregunto Sherlock. Harry no respondió. Estaba aferrado con fuerza a las piernas de Sherlock y cuando John se agacho a mirarlo se sobresalto al notar que el niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Harr…" Sherlock le dio un codazo. Fuerte. John logro no reaccionar concentrándose en la forma en que Harry observaba a las lechuzas con ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Sherry? ¿Estás bien?" Quizás tenía miedo. Quizás no incluirían una lechuza como mascota en la familia en el futuro próximo. Harry murmuro algo contra las piernas de Sherlock. Frunciendo el ceño, John lo tomo en brazos.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Sherlock sus ojos pasando de Harry a John, como esperando que John le explicara.

"Muy chico," dijo Harry o quizás otra cosa, era difícil de entender.

"¿Muy chico? ¿Qué es muy chico?" pregunto Sherlock sus ojos una vez posándose en John, pero John no tenía idea a que se refería Harry. De seguro no era que las lechuzas eran muy pequeñas; aquella en una de las jaulas de la medio lucia tan grande como Harry. ¿Quizás se refería a sí mismo?

"Las jaulas son muy chicas," logro decirles Harry, "¿Por qué?"

"Oh… ah… mira, H… Sherry, las jaulas no soy chicas porque sean malos lo son… lo son para que las lechuzas se sienten seguras. Las lechuzas duermen en el día, ¿recuerdas? Te apuesto que salen a volar por todo Londres en la noche." John no tenía idea de si eso era cierto. Dudaba que el dueño de la tienda usara jaulas pequeñas por otra razón que no fuera meter tantos animales en la tienda como fuera posible, pero quizás si eran las jaulas para mostrarlas y tenían más espacio para los animales en otro lado. Como fuera, Harry no lucia convencido. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo a John.

"Sherlock," siseo, de alguna manera intentando hablar sin que Harry escuchara, pese al hecho de que el niño estaba en sus brazos y los miraba a ambos intensamente, "¿Dónde vamos a mantener la lechuza?"

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Sherlock aun luciendo un poco perdido y preocupado.

"Quiero decir ¿es… seguro… dejarla volar libre? Son animales salvajes, Sherlock."

"Compañeros," lo corrigió Sherlock, "Son más inteligentes que las lechuzas salvajes. Estará bien, John." Le dio a John una sonrisa cuidadosa, el tipo que significaba déjame salirme con la mía aunque no sepa lo que estoy haciendo. John suspiro.

"Pero, pero, pero," dijo Harry aun acurrucado entre los brazos de John, "Pero no pueden volar."

"A esta hora les gusta dormir, Sherry," Sherlock le dijo con autoridad, "No quieren volar." Y como para contradecirlo, no menos de tres pequeñas lechuzas no más grandes que el puño de John de repente se lanzaron en vuelo salvaje emocionadas en su única jaula. "Y a aquellas que les gusta volar pueden hacerlo," dijo Sherlock sin vacilar indicando a los mini voladores, "¿Ves?"

Harry miro, una mirada sospechosa y obstinadamente poco convencida todavía estaba en su cara. Lentamente se transformo en risitas complacidas mientras las lechuzas continuaban volando con entusiasmo en círculos complicados. John estaba casi seguro de que vio a uno hacer una voltereta en el aire. Era como si estuvieran luciéndose. Otras lechuzas se acicalaban las plumas, hinchaban sus pechos, golpeando sus picos contra las barras.

"¿Qué opinas, John?" pregunto Sherlock, "Son lo suficientemente pequeñas para no molestar y al pequeño Sherrinford parecen agradarles."

"Er…" dijo John. De repente tuvo una visión de ellos llevándose las tres y las vio volando como locas por todos lados como emocionados cachorritos con la habilidad de volar. "Quizás una menos… ¿exuberante?" y como si un interruptor hubiera sido apagado, las tres aves se instalaron en perchas diferentes, luciendo muy calmadas. Harry aplaudió.

De repente, por sobre ellos, una sombra se abalanzo. John dio un salto, girando su cuerpo de manera defensiva para proteger a Harry mientras Sherlock casi pareció teletransportarse frente a ellos. Los búhos en sus jaulas estaban gritando salvajemente, gruñendo y golpeando las jaulas con sus garras. Todas menos una. La que de alguna manera había volado libre y se había posado sobre la jaula de las lechuzas pequeñitas. No era una lechuza demasiado grande, aunque se veía así comparada con las que estaban bajo ella. Su cara era blanca y sus alas eran café oscuro, casi rojas en algunos lados, y ululo con suavidad, casi gentil. John miro a la lechuza, luego miró hacia arriba donde podía ver una de las jaulas con la puerta abierta.

"Ves, Sherry," dijo John en voz baja en caso de que pudiera asustar este animal salvaje inesperadamente no enjaulado delante de ellos, "Pueden volar si quieren." Las otras lechuzas parecían mirarle con reproche desde detrás de sus jaulas. Harry se removió para ver mejor ya que Sherlock aun bloqueaba la vista y John lo sostenía de lado, casi habiéndolos girado completamente hacia una hilera de jaulas que contenían murciélagos y lagartijas que brillaban.

"Hola," le dijo Sherlock a la criatura encaramada casi regiamente ante él, su voz suave y extraña, "¿Cómo fue que saliste?" Como era de esperar, el búho no obtuvo repentinamente el habla y empezó a responder. Aunque si agito sus plumas, causando que Sherlock se sobresaltara, antes de que extendiera una pata como para estrechar manos. Una sola garra larga arañó bruscamente el aire. "Oh," susurro Sherlock como si le hubiera respondido, "Eres muy inteligente. Sherry, ven a ver."

"Sherlock," dijo John con rapidez, todavía cauteloso mirando a la criatura salvaje mientras Harry estiraba su mano. Antes que John pudiera explicar exactamente por qué no estaba llevando a Harry un paso más cerca de la lechuza, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Oh, no otra vez!" exclamo el encargado de la tienda desde la puerta, más exasperado que consternado, "Esa siempre se está arrancando. Lo siento terriblemente pero les gusta lucirse cuando los clientes entran."

"¿Es…es segura?" pregunto John. El hombre estiro su brazo y la lechuza voló hacia su muñeca. Luego miro a John y Harry.

"Nuevos a las lechuzas mágicas, ¿no es así?" pregunto con una amable sonrisa, "Bueno, no deben preocuparse por esta diablilla. Las lechuzas son bastante maternales; no lastimarían un niño por nada en el mundo. Oye chico, ¿quieres tocarla?"

Aun vacilante, John finalmente cedió ante Harry que se removía como loco y avanzo, aunque no tan cerca como para tocar. Sherlock bufo impaciente y se acercó, extendiendo la mano. Iba contra todos los instintos de John dejarlo, no decirle idiota por simpe andar tocando cosas o no alejarlo de ahí. La lechuza estaba perfectamente inmóvil mientras los dedos de Sherlock tocaban sus plumas. Sus ojos se posaron en John, como diciendo, '¿ves? No muerde'.

"Papi, papi, ¿puedo tocar? ¿Por favor?"

Probablemente fue el papi que lo hizo. O el por favor. O la manera en que esos ridículos anteojos grandes aumentaban su mirada de cachorrito por un millón. Pero al fin John cedió por completo y se acerco a la lechuza. Observo mientras Harry lenta y de manera reverente estiro su mano. La lechuza se quedo tan quieta para él como lo había hecho para Sherlock.

"Es suave," le dijo Harry su voz cargada de asombro. Luego con voz decidida le dijo al ave, "Softy. (Suavecita)" o al menos eso fue lo que quiso decir, sonó más bien como 'soffy'.

"Sophie," dijo Sherlock sonriéndole con gentileza a ambos, "Es perfecta."

Casi como uno, Sherlock, Harry y la lechuza voltearon la cabeza para mirar con esperanza a John. John intento imaginar esta lechuza suelta en la casa. Enterrando su garras en los muebles. Aterrizando entre los experimentos de Sherlock. Ululando toda la noche. Los de Servicios Sociales llegando a la casa y encontrando un animal salvaje viviendo allí. Luego miro a Harry. Después a la lechuza. Juraría que la lechuza tenía una expresión idénticamente frágil y esperanzadora en su mirada demasiado inteligente.

"Claro," dijo, "Sophie será."

El comerciante felizmente se aseguro de que tuvieran una buena jaula (para transporte, le aseguraron a un preocupado Harry, no para vivir en ella), una percha (ves, ella no estará atrapada), comida, algunos juguetes y un libro sobre lo básico de las lechuzas y compañeros que parecía haber sido escrito con un niño de cinco años en mente, lleno de imágenes y grandes letras. John habría pensado que el libro era una buena idea si el encargado de la tienda no hubiera seguido hablando como si el libro sería de gran ayuda para John, en vez de para Harry. Sherlock miro el libro y arrugo la nariz en desdén.

Sophie ululo feliz, entrando voluntariamente en su nueva jaula e hinchando su pecho. Las demás lechuzas se habían tranquilizado y John intento no mirar a las pequeñas lechuzas que estaban juntas en un montón deprimido. Sherlock las miro.

"Quizás podrimos comprar algunas mas," sugirió en voz baja, "Tengo unos cuantos experimentos que podrían beneficiarse de extra especímenes reemplazables." Las pequeñas lechuzas ulularon alarmadas y se movieron como una a la parte trasera de su jaula, temblando de miedo.

"Vamos, Sherlock," John contestó severo. Sherlock dio un último suspiro reacio y los siguió hacia la otra parte de la tienda para terminar la transacción.

Fue cuando casi habían terminado que comenzaron los problemas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El problema comenzó así, aunque no pareció un problema en esos momentos.

Sherlock estaba pagando con la anticuada moneda cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar más compradores. Eso en si mismo habría estado bien, pese a la manera en que el hombre aristócrata miro con desdén en dirección a John. Fue su vástago quien comenzó el verdadero problema.

El niño tenía como la edad de Harry, aunque era más grande, con un chocante cabello plateado. Siguió a su padre a la tienda y de inmediato noto al otro niño. Normalmente, Harry también lo miraría intrigado medio escondido por las piernas de John. Pero esta vez, estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando las suaves plumas de Sophie y contándole todo sobre su nuevo hogar mientras John ojeaba el libro sobre lechuzas e intentaba no saltar cada vez que las imágenes de repente cobraban vida.

Así que mientras Sherlock discutía sobre comida para lechuzas con el encargado y el recién llegado los fulminaba con la mirada impaciente mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, el niño caminó con firme determinación hacia Harry.

"Hola," dijo el niño sin una gota de timidez en él, "Soy Draco de la Casa Malfoy. Tengo cuatro años. ¿Te gustan las serpientes? Padre quiere un aburrido gato, pero dijo que puedo mirar a las serpientes."

Harry escucho incierto, no respondiendo y aun acariciando a Sophie por entre los barrotes de la jaula.

"Vamos," insistió Draco agarrando la mano de Harry, "Lo adultos son aburridos. Las serpientes están por aquí."

Harry resistió el jalón de Draco mirando hacia John por señales de desaprobación. Finalmente Draco suspiro exasperado y dijo, "Bien, iré yo mismo." He hizo eso, marchando hacia donde una línea de estanques sostenía un surtido de serpientes. Harry lo observo marcharse, una mano aferrada con firmeza a los pantalones de John. John miro hacia donde Sherlock continuaba interrogando al acosado encargado con sus preguntas sobre lechuzas mientras el otro hombre seguía esperando mientras los miraba con desprecio.

"¿Quieres mirar las serpientes, Harry?" preguntó John viendo que todavía estarían un rato, e interactuar con otros niños era algo que debía ser animado, aunque este Draco no hubiera sido la primera opción de John.

En vez de responder, Harry le dio la espalda al otro niño y a las serpientes y se giro hacia Sophie otra vez, acariciándola una vez más por entre los barrotes mientras aun seguía aferrado con fuerza a John con su otra mano. Le hablo en voz más baja que antes, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

Entonces Sherlock termino de comprar la comida para la lechuza y los accesorios, entonces el otro hombre tomo la atención del encargado de la tienda con demandas imperiosas y dejaron la tienda.

El problema continúo cuando, en vez de ir derecho a casa, John sugirió que se detuvieran en una tienda. El letrero en frente decía 'Helados de fuego' cosa que sonaba extraña pero, por las imágenes que lo acompañaban, parecía ser una forma de helado servido caliente en vez de frio. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que recibieron cuando John ordeno una porción de 'Sangre de Dragón' (después que le aseguraron que no contenía en realidad ningún tipo de sangre y que el sabor era una agradable mezcla de fuego picante con un toque de vainilla), Sherlock escogió una porción de 'Tarta de miel encantada' y Harry, después de una larga y cautelosa consideración, accedió a la entusiasta sugerencia del encargado de una porción de 'Dulce de calabaza'.

Sus golosinas fueron servidas calientes en un tazón con crema batida, una castaña tostada en la parte superior y un palo de canela que sobresalía de un lado.

"Sabes, creo que podría comenzar a gustarme la magia," comento John mientras tomaba una probada de la delicia que tenia la textura y la apariencia del helado pero era cálida.

"Energía Glutinica," insistió Sherlock, esta vez comiendo feliz mientras intentaba deducir de donde habían sacado la miel para su helado de fuego solo por el gusto.

Harry murmuro feliz, luciendo casi abrumado por riquezas mientras alternadamente tomaba un bocado de helado de fuego, chequeaba a Sophie (que tenía sus propias golosinas de una bolsa recién abierta; era eso o que Harry intentara compartir su helado de fuego con ella), y se ponía y se sacaba los anteojos nuevos observando el mundo a través de ellos, obviamente maravillado por poder ver.

Así que estaban allí cuando entraron el padre y el niño de la tienda y el padre de mala gana accedió antes las fuertes demandas de un premio por haberse portado bien de su hijo.

"Una porción, Draco, y te comportaras o la próxima vez que salga te dejare en casa con los elfos."

El par rubio se dirigió a una mesa, el padre demandó vino caliente mientras su vástago ávido pedía pastel de calabaza. Y como Harry, resulto que Draco también tenía una nueva mascota. Su mascota no era una lechuza.

Más clientes llegaron, un bullicioso grupo vestidos con una extraña mezcla de chalecos, jeans y túnicas. También llevaban escobas y sombreros puntiagudos. De hecho lucían como si estuvieran jugando a vestirse como magos y brujas pero no se habían molestado con todo el disfraz. John, que había estado mirando la nueva mascota de Draco con algo de miedo, vio al padre darle a los recién llegados una mirada aun más arrogante que la que le había dado a él en la tienda. El grupo no pareció notarlo o no le importo, mientras exclamaban sobre las elecciones de helado de fuego con obvio encanto.

"Padre," dijo Draco también mirando a los recién llegados, "¿Por qué tienen escobas de bebé?" su voz era fuerte y se escucho, pero aunque varios de los recién llegados lo miraron ninguno lucio ofendido. Más bien podría decirse que le dieron una mirada indulgente, esa que la mayoría de los niños pequeños recibe cuando hacen algo que se considera de mala educación frente a la gente.

"No los mires, Draco y come tu helado de fuego" Su padre respondió severo.

"¿Pero porque?" continuo demandando Draco, aun mirando pero obedientemente comiendo otra cucharada de su premio.

"Son Muggles así que no merecen nuestra atención; no los honres con tus miradas." Los ojos de Draco se abrieron bien grandes y los miro aun mas hasta que el bastón de su padre golpeo contra el piso, llamando su atención. "No me hagas lamentar esta recompensa, Draco."

Las miradas de los recién llegados eran menos indulgentes ahora, varios le dieron al Malfoy mayor miradas molestas, uno incluso le hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua. Eso fue perdido, ya que después de su ojeada inicial, el hombre había tomado su propio consejo y estaba decididamente mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su mesa con clara desaprobación.

"No son sensibles a la energía glutinica," Sherlock le murmuro útilmente a John, viendo su confusión ante el drama que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos, "Esa escobas son diseño Hoaxwood; la mayoría de las escobas Hoaxwood son escobas de entrenamiento para niños, pre-programadas con energía glutinica para responder a ordenes especificas y flotar a unos cuantos pies sobre el piso. Hoaxwood también le vende a aquello no sensibles a la energía glutinica escobas que vuelan más alto, pero el diseño de la escoba es similar a las de juguete. Es como una bicicleta con ruedas de entrenamiento…o un triciclo tamaño adulto. He considerado comprarnos algunas, pero prefiero un diseño hecho a la medida. Ese modelo en particular es llamado 'Bici squib'."

Harry miro a los recién llegado con la misma cantidad de precaución que siempre le daba a los grupos de gente bulliciosa, pero mayormente continuó jugando con sus anteojos y acariciando a Sophie.

"Es una linda ave," comentó una de las mujeres del grupo dándole a Harry una amable sonrisa. Harry agacho la cabeza pero Sherlock sonrió de una manera para nada normal en Sherlock que causo que John tuviera problemas en contener una gran carcajada causando que se atorara con su helado de fuego.

"Gracias," dijo esta extraña versión de Sherlock sonando perfectamente sincero mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a John, "Pensamos que sería bueno que Sherrinford tuviera un compañero."

Y si la fortuna hubiera estado de su lado, así es como habría terminado el día. Habrían terminado de comer sus helados de fuego, habrían mirado de manera amistosa hacia los extraños sentados en la otra mesa mientras evitaban mirar al hombre menos amable junto a su hijo. Habrían ido a casa, probablemente nunca más habrían vuelto a ver a los extraños y le habrían presentado a Sophie su lugar en la casa antes de irse a dormir. Pero así no fue como resulto el resto del día.

Terminaron sus helados de fuego y Sherlock pago. Esta vez, John tomo atención al anticuado dinero, haciendo preguntas como si aceptaban tarjetas de crédito y sintiendo como si hubiera salido de vacaciones fuera del país aunque no había dejado Londres. Así que Sherlock estaba pagando y John estaba sacando cuentas en su cabeza intentado comprender si los helados de fuego habían estado a un precio razonable o habían sido ridículamente costosos cuando la mascota de Draco arranco de su lado.

La mascota debía estar en una pequeña jaula de malla fina, pero, igual que Harry seguía acariciando a Sophie, Draco parecia incapaz de resistirse a acariciar a su propia mascota. El animal no era una lechuza. Además, por suerte considerando el anterior interés del niño, no era una serpiente. Era, de hecho, un gatito blanco y cuando su padre no estaba mirando Draco había logrado abrir su jaula para jugar con él.

John, Sherlock y Harry estaban levantándose y asegurándose que tenían todas sus posesiones cuando la pequeña bola peluda, alarmada por el suave ulular de Sophie, pasó de ser una mullida dulzura dócil a una demoniaca bola de garras y dientes mientras se arrancaba de Draco desesperada. Draco grito, por el dolor de su arañada mano y porque su nuevo gatito había huido.

John por instinto lo agarro cuando paso por sus pies, logrando detener su huida pero ganándose un montón de rasguños por su molestia.

"¡Gatito!" dijo Harry dándole una gran sonrisa a la peluda bola demoniaca que estaba aferrada a la mano de John.

"Ayy," dijo John intentado liberar las garras de su piel para poder devolvérsela a Draco. Sophie no ayudaba mientras miraba desde su jaula, la mirada en sus ojos era igual que la que un gato le daría a un ratón. Lo logro al fin, pese a los intentos de Harry de ayudar y el continuo ulular de Sophie. "Aquí tienes."

"¡Babbitty!" exclamo Draco tomando su mascota. El Sr. Malfoy les dio a todos una mirada de disgusto pero probablemente habría dejador pasar el incidente si Harry no hubiera decidido, por una vez, ser sociable. Draco no dijo nada, simplemente agarro el gato y lo acurruco contra su pecho.

"Gracias," le dijo con seriedad Harry en el mismo tono que John usaba en aquellas ocasiones en que Harry necesitaba un recordatorio. Desafortunadamente para todos los involucrados, Draco no capto la indirecta y le ofreció sus agradecimientos a John. Harry no se disuadió, aunque estuvo cerca y repitió otra vez, "¡Gracias!"

"Está bien," John intento decirle a Harry. Draco, notando al fin que el niño de su edad estaba repitiéndole 'gracias' miro a su padre para ver cómo lidiar con una situación sin precedentes. El padre de Draco tenía una desagradable expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

"Guarda ese animal, Draco, te dije que no lo dejaras salir."

"Gracias," Harry le repitió a Draco, obviamente aun esperando que captara la indirecta.

"Está bien, Ha…"

"Sherrinford tiene toda la razón," interrumpió Sherlock antes que John pudiera terminar, "Estamos intentado criar a nuestro hijo para que sea educado." Y miro fijo al Sr. Malfoy. La expresión de desagrado en el rostro del Sr. Malfoy aumento.

"El día en que mi hijo le agradezca a un Muggles será el día que lo desherede," dijo mordaz, "¡Ahora aleje a su prole sangre sucia antes que le demuestre lo inferior que su sangre sin magia es!"

La tienda de helado de fuego se quedo en completo silencio ni siquiera Sophie emitió un sonido, como si todo el universo estuviera conteniendo el aliento, esperando lo que pasaría después. John sintió algo frio y caliente recorrerlo, algo peligroso.

"¿Como le dijiste?" pregunto, su voz baja, suave y mortal. Sherlock movió a Harry hacia atrás que fue algo bueno, algo más que bueno, porque si John iba a reaccionar de la manera en que quería reaccionar entonces no quería a ningún niño de cuatro años cerca. También fue bueno que Draco no se moviera o sino John ya habría llevado su puño a su destino.

"¡No en mi tienda!" grito el dueño de la tienda, de repente apareciendo entre ellos, "¡No tendré problemas aquí!"

"Dejas que esa suciedad coma tu comida, así que invitas los problemas," respondió el Sr. Malfoy sacando un palito de entre su túnica y finalmente recordando a su hijo lo suficiente como para ponerlo tras él. Draco asomo la cabeza por atrás de su padre con grande ojos.

"¡Oiga!" exclamó una de las personas en la otra mesa con las escobas Hoaxwood, "¡Todo lo que pidió fue un poco de buenos modales; no era necesario que lo llamara así!"

"¡No en mi tienda!" exclamo una vez más el encargado de la tienda y con un molesto gruñido de parte del Sr. Malfoy que ha John le parecieron palabras sin sentido. El palito en su mano brillo y de repente el encargado salió volando hacia atrás.

"¡Oye!" exclamo John, una sensación cálida y eléctrica lo recorrió por bajo su piel al ver tal violencia innecesaria e incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus puños estaban volando hacia el rostro del señor Malfoy.

Malfoy trastabillo hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos por el shock y en algún lugar atrás de John la gente de la otra mesa aplaudió.

"De verdad no debiste hacerlo enojar," Sherlock le dijo a Malfoy en un tono neutro, "lo escogería en una pelea en vez de a una docena de aurores entrenados."

Con un gruñido, Malfoy levanto su palito gritando en dirección hacia ellos.

" _Protego_ ," dijo Sherlock de repente sosteniendo su propio palito frente a él, hubo un destello brillante y John sintió como si un viento frio pasara a su lado. Entonces Sherlock comenzó a mover su palito otra vez, diciendo, " _Expelli_ …"

"¡ _Serpensortia_!" Malfoy fue más rápido. Y de su palito salió una masa retorcida de cosas negras que cayeron al suelo frente a ellos, retorciéndose y desenredándose para revelar tres serpientes. John miro en shock mientras una serpiente se preparo y…

"¡ _Protego_!" ataco, chocando contra algo solido y real que apareció en el aire frente a ellos, antes de deslizarse bajo la mesa. Atrás de ello, Harry grito pero John no se atrevió a girarse para ver, no cuando un enemigo aun estaba parado frente a ellos. La habitación estuvo de repente llena de gritos de pánico y Malfoy solo observo con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguió sonriendo hasta que John se agacho, agarro a la atontada serpiente del piso por su cuello y considero con seriedad arrogarla en su dirección. Si no fuera por Draco que estaba escondido tras la túnica de su padre, lo habría hecho. Simplemente la sostuvo como una amenaza, su brazo moviéndose como si estuviera a punto de lanzarla. Malfoy se estremeció y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó el ataque aéreo. Dos de las personas de la otra mesa habían montado sus escobas y uno de ellos le arrojó su tiesto a la cabeza de Malfoy. Malfoy movió su palito y el tiesto exploto en un destello de luz, pero no noto la presencia del segundo volador, cuyo proyectil no fallo.

Draco miro con la boca abierta a su padre caer sobre una silla mientras el segundo volador dejaba caer el contenido de una jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre sus cabezas. John se acerco con la serpiente en la mano y Malfoy lo miro, sus ojos posándose primero en la serpiente y luego en la expresión asesina de John. Sobre ellos personas volaban sobre escobas mientras silbaban y animaban.

John estaba listo para una pelea. Para lo que no estaba listo era para Malfoy agarrando a Draco y desapareciéndose en el aire con un pop, dejando a John solo en una habitación con gente en pánico o volando con una serpiente en la mano. Al menos la serpiente parecía haberse resignado a su posición ya que había dejado de removerse de manera agresiva y en vez de eso había enrollado su cola alrededor del antebrazo de John.

"¡John!" llamo Sherlock sonando mas alarmado de lo que John lo hubiera escuchado antes, "¡John, hay serpientes!" John se giro. Sherlock estaba parado sobre una de las mesas, al igual que la mayoría de la gente que aun estaba en la tienda aunque a varias personas se les había ocurrido subirse a sus escobas para escapar a la amenaza en el piso. Las otras dos serpientes no se veían, que era más preocupante que si John las hubiera vito listas para atacar. Al menos si podía verlas, podía evadirlas.

"¿Harry?" pregunto John mirando alrededor desesperado. No estaba en la mesa con Sherlock.

"¡Yo tengo al niño!" llamo un hombre sobre una de las escobas, y allí estaba Harry subido sobre una escoba e inesperadamente sonriendo.

"¡John!" llamo Sherlock otra vez, "¡John, _protego_ , maldición!" él lanzo el palito en dirección de John desesperado, completamente fallando a lo que había estaba apuntando. Y entonces John vio la serpiente, justo al lado de su pie y se quedo helado. Esta serpiente no estaba aturdida como la que sostenía. John no podía moverse.

Sophie se tiro en picada.

Cómo y cuando salió la lechuza de su jaula, John nunca lo supo, pero ella se lanzo en picada con una precisión mortal y silenciosa. La serpiente no tuvo oportunidad.

Eso contaba dos serpientes. Aun faltaba la tercera. John no podía verla, pero sabía que Sherlock probablemente podría. Sherlock lo veía todo.

"¡Sherlock!" grito, "¿Donde está la tercera serpiente?"

La respuesta de Sherlock fue un breve gritito. Y entonces, al fin, John vio la tercera serpiente. Esta no era una amenaza para John. Se había subido a la mesa de Sherlock.

"¿Crees que esta creación glutinica fue dotada con el deseo de su creador de lastimar a aquellos para los que fue conjurada?" pregunto Sherlock su voz extrañamente plana. Era lo que Sherlock hacia cuando se veía enfrentado a un peligro. Deducía y deducía hasta que su enemigo se distraía para darle una oportunidad. Aunque la serpiente no iba a ser distraída. No había nada que John pudiera hacer. Repaso todo lo que sabía sobre veneno de serpientes en su mente, mientras sentía que el corazón se le arrancaba del pecho.

La serpiente se preparo para atacar.

Sophie se había alejado con la otra serpiente, incapaz de realizar otro asalto fatal. La serpiente iba a morder y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer.

"¡No!" grito Harry sobre sus cabezas, "¡No lastimes a mi papi!" Y con un pop todas las serpientes desaparecieron, incluidas la que estaba alrededor del brazo de John y la que Sophie estaba disecando en la esquina. Ella ululo molesta porque de repente fue despojada de su presa.

John se estremeció, comprendiendo de repente que había estado sosteniendo una serpiente, que había estado en una pelea con una maniático sosteniendo un palito con Harry en la habitación. Y llamaba a Sherlock temerario por llevar a Harry a no violentas escenas de crimen.

Sherlock lentamente se bajo de la mesa. El hombre con Harry en la escoba descendió y Harry se lanzo hacia Sherlock. Sophie ululo y voló para posarse en el hombro de Sherlock, acompañado del sonido de tela rasgada cuando sus garras buscaron agarre.

"Gracias," le dijo John al hombre con la escoba.

"No hay problema," dijo el hombre, "Se sintió bien hacerle frente a uno de esos bastardos prejuiciosos. ¿Tú también eres un Muggle?"

John frunció el ceño inseguro de la palabra. Sherlock se acerco a él y Harry agarro el brazo de John con fuerza, pero sin soltar su agarre a Sherlock con el otro brazo.

"Sé que suena humillante," dijo otro hombre mientras aterrizaba su escoba, "Pero estamos intentando reclamarla, sabes, hacer esa palabra nuestra. Soy Patrick, por si acaso, Patrick Gardener. Aprendí sobre esta locura de la magia cuando mi hermano mayor recibió su carta de Hogwarts. ¡Ni les cuento que shock fue!"

"En realidad no es tan malo," dijo una mujer, "¡Podemos volar! Incluso tenemos nuestro propio equipo de quidditch; Los Montañistas Muggle. ¡Nombre estúpido, lo sé, pero me agrada!"

"Claro." Dijo John. Miro a Sherlock. Sherlock no lucía inclinado a explicarles cosas como 'quidditch' o 'Hogwarts' o nada de lo demás. Aun estaba mirando alrededor de la tienda, evaluando, con sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "¿Sherlock?"

"Creo que mejor le das una ojeada al encargado, John," dijo. Desde el otro lado de la habitación se escucho un gruñido.

Con todo, pasaron dos horas más antes que pudieran ir a casa.

Así que al final, a John no le molestaba Sophie. Ella lo salvo de una horrible mordida como mínimo, posiblemente incluso de la muerte dependiendo cuan venenosa hubiera sido la serpiente.

Pero aun le dejo a Sherlock explicarle sobre la lechuza a la Sra. Hudson.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"Sherlock," dijo John una vez que el largo día había terminado y que Harry estaba profundamente dormido acurrucado entre los dos, "¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer magia?" Sherlock no se molesto en levantar la mirada de su laptop pero logró responder en voz baja y suave.

"Quieres decir, ¿desde cuándo puedo manipular la energía glutinica?"

"Si, bien, eso. Lo que hiciste con el palito."

"Hoaxwood no solo hace escobas. Y no podía realizar el papel de mago si no tengo una varita funcional para lucir. La mande hacer por encargo para que no luzca como un juguete. Claro que tiene sus limitaciones; solo puede lanzar tres 'hechizos' en estos momentos y la varita debe ser cargada después de ser usada diez veces. Además es débil frente al ataque de alguien sensible a la energía glutinica; de hecho el primer hechizo que lance se rompió pero el hechizo que nos lanzaron fue absorbido por nuestros talismanes. Estoy esperando encontrar una manera de mejorar la varita pronto; solo diez usos es de verdad ridículo y en realidad quiero expandir sus habilidades. ¡Los sensibles no tienen imaginación con sus propias capacidades! Tendremos que asegurarnos que Sherry no caiga preso de esas mismas limitaciones."

John considero todo esto. Sherlock continúo haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en su laptop.

"¿Por qué no me compraste a mí un palito?" pregunto John al fin, su voz engañosamente calmada. Sherlock, detectando el peligro en ese tono, detuvo sus dedos sobre el teclado.

"Se supone que no eres sensible," dijo, después de un momento agrego, "Los no sensibles no tienen varitas."

"Los no sensibles no tienen escobas," recalco John, "Pero aún así tomare lecciones de vuelo con Patrick y Kate este fin de semana."

"Los no sensible no tiene escobas energizadas por glutinium." corrigió Sherlock mientras volvía a su trabajo.

"Llámalas como quieras, ¡¿aun quiero saber porque tú tienes una varita y yo no!?" su voz aumento de volumen por un momento y desde una esquina de la habitación Sophie ululo con suavidad mirándolo, sus ojos brillaban como pequeñas lunas en la tenue luz. John la miro precavido, aun preguntándose como lo haría el ave para pasar la noche en la habitación. Era claramente espeluznante mirar y ver sus ojos mirándolos fijamente.

"Tranquillo, John, vas a despertar a Sherry," lo amonesto Sherlock, "Y nunca antes estuviste interesado en adquirir cosas glutinicas."

"Bien. Sherlock. Quiero una varita. Listo, ¿es eso mostrar suficiente interés?"

"Bien."

John intento dormir. Sherlock continuó trabajando con su laptop. La lechuza siguió mirándolos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry estaba haciendo sonidos siseantes en su sueño.

John se había quedado dormido en peores condiciones. Así que durmió.

Al día siguiente, se despertó en una cama vacía con un perchero para lechuza igualmente vacío. Encontró a los tres desaparecidos abajo en el apartamento para experimentos. Sherlock se había sacado el medallón y lo sostenía en una mano y la varita en la otra mientras hablaba con Harry y la lechuza que lo miraban con intenso interés.

"Por supuesto que tendremos que encontrar una serpiente de verdad para estar seguros," estaba diciendo Sherlock cuando John entro, "Pero por ahora podemos…oh, John. Estas despierto."

"¿Qué es eso de necesitar una verdadera serpiente?" pregunto John con aire resignado mientras acariciaba el alborotado cabello de Harry.

"Es algo que dijo uno de los no sensibles ayer, después que Harry hizo que se marchara la serpiente. Oíste a Harry hablar, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto," respondió John aun no viendo que tenía que ver la fenomenal hazaña mágica de Harry con encontrar más serpientes.

"Al parecer nadie lo hizo. Sácate el talismán y te lo mostrare."

"Claro. Sacarme el talismán que me dijeron que jamás me sacara y que jamás experimentara con él. El extremadamente antiguo talismán que al parecer nos protegió ayer. Ese talismán."

"Si, ese. Sácatelo."

Con un suspiro, John se saco el talismán. Salió con facilidad aunque el cordón parecía haber sido más corto alrededor de su cuello.

"Vamos, Sherry," Sherlock le dijo a Harry, "Dile hola a la serpiente." Estaba apuntando a la imagen de una cobra preparada para atacar. Harry feliz se acerco y hablo. Sonaba como un siseo. Sherlock le dio una gran sonrisa a John.

"¿Ves?" dijo.

"Así que sabe hacer el sonido que hacen las serpientes. ¿Bien? ¿Buen trabajo, Harry?" Sherlock le dio la habitual mirada de desprecio que le daba cuando creía que John se estaba perdiendo algo de verdad obvio.

"¡Observa sus labios, John, sus labios! Vamos, Sherry."

Una vez más, Harry siseo. John obediente observo sus labios. Luego una vez más Sherlock lo miro expectante.

"Claro," dijo John. Luego bostezo. "Necesito desayunar. ¿Ya comiste, Harry?"

Harry considero la pregusta con cuidado, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Sherlock en caso que la respuesta correcta la encontrara allí.

"¡Comida es todo en lo que puedes pensar!" Sherlock exclamo molesto. La lechuza y John lo miraron serios. Harry se veía preocupado. Sherlock miro entre ambos y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente. "Quiero decir, comer tres comidas balanceadas es muy importante para nuestra salud. Quizás esto puede esperar hasta después de desayunar."

"Buen chico," dijo John, tomando uno de los stickers de Harry por 'buen comportamiento' y lo puso en la frente de Sherlock. Harry se puso a reír. John también le puso uno.

Antes que Sherlock pudiera decidir cómo responder a su sticker, tocaron a la puerta principal.

"La puerta, John," dijo Sherlock pasándole su talismán y tomando a Harry en brazos. "Si es Lestrade, dile que revise la iguana del vecino." Y diciendo eso, Sherlock salió del apartamento y subió la escaleras hacia el 221b. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

"¿Alguno de ustedes chicos va a responder a eso?" Pregunto la Sra. Hudson asomando la cabeza por su puerta, "Todavía tengo los rulos en el pelo."

"Yo me encargo Sra. Hudson," le aseguro John. Luego sonó el timbre.

Con un suspiro, John fue a responder. Por razones desconocidas, Sophie decidió que también debía ir y voló hasta posarse en su hombro, sus garras se enterraron en su ropa. Decidiendo que era demasiado temprano para preocuparse por lo que otras personas pensaran sobre las lechuzas y resignado a su vida, John abrió la puerta.

No era Lestrade quien esperaba afuera, o de hecho nadie que conocía. Había un hombre de altura y constitución normal usando ropa de calidad aunque algo desgastada y con expresión nerviosa. Miro a Sophie pero no pareció sorprenderse de que John hubiera abierto la puerta con una lechuza sobre su hombro.

"¿Si?" John pregunto educado, intentando decidir si era un cliente, un vendedor o alguien peligroso.

"Me dijeron que había un puesto de niñero en este lugar," dijo el hombre, aun luciendo nervioso y algo confundido, como si el mismo no supiera porque estaba allí, "Y me dijeron que dijera que mi nombre es ¿Mary?"

"Oh," dijo John, "Claro." Mycroft aun no se rendía en enviarles niñeras. John era tonto de haber esperado lo contrario. Sintiéndose un poco precavido, en especial después de los eventos del día anterior, John se hizo a un lado de todas maneras para dejar pasar al hombre.

"Si puedes esperar aquí un momento," le dijo John, intentando pero fallando en ofrecerle al hombre una sonrisa. Luego subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Sophie ululo indignada ante el repentino movimiento y se alejo de John en la cocina cuando él comenzó a buscar su teléfono. Lo encontró en el tercer lugar que busco, en el abrigo de Sherlock.

"John," dijo Mycroft al sonar por segunda vez el teléfono, "¿Asumo que la niñera ha llegado?"

"¿Entonces tu lo enviaste? ¿Y este tiene credenciales aparte de guardaespaldas?"

"Es una adquisición bastante buena en realidad. Bueno con una varita, era soldado, pero no tan…militarmente orientado como mi último candidato. Viene altamente recomendado. Y accedió a trabajar siete días a la semana, día y noche si es necesario. Todo lo que pide a cambio es que le den cinco días libres cada 22 o 23 días. También está bastante acostumbrado a… excentricidades y dice que disfruta trabajar con niños. No asusten a este hasta que se vaya."

Así que con su presencia confirmada, John a regañadientes cruzo por fuera de la cocina y de los aromas apetitosos de la comida que estaba siendo preparada y bajo de nuevo las escaleras para permitirle la subida al nuevo Mary.

"Te daremos un periodo de prueba de tres días," le dijo John mientras lo guiaba, "Si no has huido gritando para entonces y si a Harry le agradas, consideraremos que te quedes."

"Gracias," respondió el hombre, aún luciendo un poco confundido. John no lo culpaba; así era como la mayoría de la gente reaccionaba a un encuentro con Mycroft.

Introducir una nueva niñera se había vuelto una rutina. La niñera(o) llegaba al apartamento, les decía que su nombre era Mary (sin importar su género) y que había sido asignada(o) como su niñera. Sherlock observaba a la persona de arriba a abajo, nombraba cada falla de carácter y razón por la que era la persona más inapropiada para cuidar de Harry y nueve veces de diez lo echaba. La mitad de esas veces John iba en busca de la persona antes que pudiera marcharse, le reclamaba a Sherlock que ser 'demasiado aburrido' de hecho era algo bueno en una niñera y le dejaba con tres días de prueba. Ninguna de las niñeras que Mycroft había seleccionado había durado más de dos días. Si no resultaban ser en realidad inútiles con niños o asustaban a Harry con su sola presencia, tenían la extraña aversión a ser sujetos de experimentos.

Este hombre no se veía diferente. Siguió a John a la cocina, allí se detuvo de golpe y se quedo mirando a Harry con una expresión casi de miedo en su rostro. Miro y miro, al punto que llego a ser un poco perturbador. John intentó decidir si la mirada significaba que le tenía miedo a los niños; ese había sido el caso con una de las niñeras que Mycroft había enviado. Ella había durado un record de veintitrés minutos mientras Sherlock observaba alegre antes que John sacara a la mujer de su miseria y le dijera que esto no iba a funcionar. Nunca había visto a alguien tan aliviado de ser despedido. Aunque esta mirada hablaba de cosas en el pasado del hombre, algo turbulento. No era una fobia. John no estaba seguro de que era, o si era el tipo de mirada que John quisiera que alguien le diera a Harry. Pensó que si Sherlock hacia que este hombre se marchara John quizás no iría en su búsqueda.

Sherlock lo estaba mirando intensamente, no que el hombre lo hubiera notado porqué sus ojos aun estaban posados en Harry. Harry no se había dado cuenta, le estaba susurrando algo a Sophie mientras que empujaba las habas sobre su plato con una rebanada de manzana.

"¿Harry?" susurro el hombre y Harry giro la cabeza para mirarlo. Hubo un momento de quietud en la cocina mientras todos parecían estarse evaluando. Las tostadas salieron del tostador.

"No eres pedófilo," Sherlock anuncio después que termino su escrutinio, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara y prestara su atención a otra persona, "No muestras señales de excitación sexual y las verificaciones de antecedentes de Mycroft son muy exactas y si te comportaras siempre de esta manera alrededor de los niños jamás te habrían enviado. Esto es algo más. No son niños… es un niño. Este niño en particular. Te recuerda un niño que conocías, quizás un niño que perdiste. Pero no… dijiste su nombre. No es solo un niño que perdiste y no es esa adoración ridícula a la que son propensos los sensibles al glutinium… no te llama la atención la cicatriz… tu lo conoces… tú eras amigos de sus padres. Tienes experiencia peleando; tus músculos están bien desarrollados, lo sé por la manera en que te mueves y por supuesto Mycroft no enviaría a alguien que no pudiera lidiar con amenazas. Aunque has estado enfermo… una enfermedad crónica… has tenido problemas manteniendo tu peso y manteniendo un trabajo. Tus ropas son de buena calidad pero degastadas, viejas, no has podido actualizar tu guardarropa en mucho tiempo. La talla es para alguien más corpulento pero no son de segunda mano, si necesitaras ropa usada Mycroft se habría encargado de darte mejor ropa. Esta es tu ropa de hace años, antes que perdieras peso. Hay algo mas… tienes un secreto. No puede ser algo muy horrible o sino Mycroft no te habría enviado… pero te estremeciste cuando dije 'horrible'. Hay algo… algo que no estoy viendo, algo de lo que no se lo suficiente como para poder ver…"

"¿Eso quiere decir que se quedara?" pregunto John después que pareció que Sherlock había terminado o al menos su deducción se había convertido en inaudible murmullos.

"¿Con un misterio como ese colgando sobre él?" pregunto Sherlock, sonando horrorizado y encantado al mismo tiempo, "¡Por supuesto que se quedara!"

"Oh," dijo el hombre, parecía bastante aturdido y dos veces más confundido que antes, "¿Gracias?"

"No te preocupes por él; es siempre así," dijo John, "Soy John Watson, no sé lo que Mycroft te dijo sobre nosotros. Ven aquí, Harry y dile hola a… er… ¿debemos seguir diciéndote Mary?"

"En realidad preferiría que me dijeran Remus. Remus Lupin." Esto era nuevo. Todos los demás Marys se habían quedado con Mary como sus nombres. Quizás esta era una señal de que este de verdad se quedaría. Harry se acerco lentamente, parándose al lado de John medio escondiéndose tras él.

Remus sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

"Hola," le dijo, "Mi nombre es Remus. Yo conocía a tu mamá y papá."

"Soy Sherrinford Holmes," respondió Harry tomando la mano ofrecida pero sin soltar con su otra mano a John. Remus lució un poco sorprendido por la presentación y John lo miro con precaución. Alguien que conocía a sus padres probablemente no tomaría bien el cambio de nombre. Aunque Remus no dejo de sonreír.

"Es un placer conocerte, Sherrinford," le dijo. Harry agacho la cabeza.

"Está bien, Harry," dijo John, "Puedes ir a terminar tu desayuno."

Para sorpresa de John, en vez de correr a la seguridad de su asiento, Harry lentamente se soltó de la pierna de John y se acerco a Remus, sus ojos mirándolo de una manera extrañamente similar a Sherlock. John medio esperaba que Harry comenzara de repente a lanzar observaciones.

"¿Tiene hambre Sr. Remus?" pregunto Harry, "Pa… papi Sherlock dijo que usted perdió mucho peso. Puede comerse mi desayuno."

John parpadeo, por la nueva manera de Harry de llamar a Sherlock y por su repentino deseo de alimentar a Remus.

"El Sr. Remus puede tener su propia comida si quiere algo," dijo antes que John pudiera reaccionar, "Tu come tu comida y nosotros comeremos la nuestra."

Así que los cuatro, cinco si contabas a Sophie, pasaron una mañana sorprendentemente agradable.

Luego Sherlock tuvo un caso.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Era locura, locura total. Podían oír los gritos. Podían oír llanto.

"¿Nos estamos perdiendo un caso por esto?"

Sorprendentemente, no fue Sherlock quien dijo esto. Fue John.

"Era un tres," respondió Sherlock, "Máximo." Los gritos aumentaron a medida que se acercaban.

"¿Estás listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu amigo?" Remus le pregunto a Harry con un intento de jovialidad mientras caminaba tras los tres. Habría sido más convincente si no hubiera estado sosteniendo un paquete envuelto de forma llamativa frente a él como si fuera un escudo.

Esto resultó ser una sabía precaución. Un misil humano cargo hacia ellos riendo como loco. Fue seguido de una niña pequeña que gritaba furiosa con toda la fuerza de sus jóvenes pulmones. Harry la miro precavido desde la seguridad de los brazos de John.

La niña que gritaba los notó de repente y los gritos cesaron de golpe. Ella se los quedo mirando con grandes ojos, luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo desde donde venia. Luego comenzó a gritar, con palabras esta vez.

"¡Mami, mami, está aquí, está aquí!"

Antes que ellos pudieran seguirla, una sombra paso por sobre sus cabeza. John se agacho de inmediato en posición defensiva, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Harry. Remus reacciono de manera similar, una mano protegiendo de cualquier posible ataque con el regalo, mientras la otra sostenía su varita. No hubo ataques; solo había dos niños idénticos que estaban sobre una escoba voladora que parecía muy grande para ellos.

"Fred y George Weasley bájense de la escoba de su hermano de inmediato" grito una enojada Sra. Weasley, antes de girarse y darles una amable una sonrisa. "Pasen; estamos felices de que vinieran. Ron estará tan feliz de verlos."

"Gracias por invitarnos," dijo Sherlock con su voz más encantadora. John, Remus e incluso Harry se giraron para darle idénticas miradas de confusión y en el caso de John y Remus, sospecha. La Sra. Weasley le dio una gran sonrisa.

"El niño del cumpleaños está adentro. ¡FRED Y GEORGE, QUE LES DIJE, BÁJENSE ANTES QUE SE ROMPAN EL CUELLO!" moviendo su varita, la Sra. Weasley marcho hacia ellos. Los cuatro se quedaron parados en la puerta, sin entrar por completo.

Adentro resultó ser una de las casas más extrañas que hubieran visto. No parecía que debiera seguir en pie. Podían ver no menos de siete niños corriendo por allí, algunos de ellos eran familiares. Neville parecía estar escondido bajo la mesa. Susan estaba haciendo algo con la pequeña pelirroja y una desconocida niña rubia. Tres pelirrojos se perseguían. Un pelirrojo más grande les gritaba.

"¡Dejen de correr, paren les digo, mamá me puso a cargo y les digo que paren! ¡Ginny, guarda esas tijeras y dejo el cabello de Luna tranquilo!" nadie lo escuchaba.

Ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en cruzar la puerta. Nervioso, John se recordó que había invadido Afganistán. Podía enfrentarse al cumpleaños de un niño de cinco años en una casa mágica. Diciéndose esto, acomodo a Harry en sus brazos y lo chequeo. Harry no lucia asustado, aun. Estaba observando la escena frente a él con atención.

"Bueno, Harry, aquí estamos," le dijo John, "Prepárate. Si se pone muy malo te sacaremos de aquí. Solo tienes que decirnos. Todo lo que queremos es que juegues un ratito con los demás niños. ¿Listo?"

Harry no lucia para nada listo. Miro a Sherlock luego a Remus. Remus intento darle una sonrisa. La sonrisa lucia demasiado falsa. Luego Harry puso una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

"Estoy listo," dijo con firmeza, balanceando sus pies un poco como para hacerlos avanzar. Luego entraron.

Era como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de pausa. Los gritos pararon. Las carreras pararon. Estaba tan silencioso que se podía oír con claridad, el sonido de unas tijeras cuando enviaban al piso un largo mechón de cabello rubio. Todos los ojos se habían vuelto a mirarlos. Todos los ojos estaban posados en Harry.

"Hola," dijo Sherlock dándoles una amable sonrisa a todos. Los ojos pasaron de Harry a Sherlock. "Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Este es Sherrinford, pero ustedes lo conocen como Harry Potter. Sé que todos quieren ver a Sherry porque los grandes les contaron historias sobre él. Bueno, yo sé otra historia sobre Harry Potter. ¿Les gustaría oírla?"

Los niños se quedaron mirándolo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse como el comienzo de una película de terror. Ante cualquier movimiento los ojos de los niños comenzarían a brillar. Sherlock no lucia preocupado. Camino a la mesa que estaba cargada de regalos y saco una silla. Se sentó en ella. John, Remus, Harry y todos los niños se quedaron mirándolo.

"Bien," dijo Sherlock, "¿No quieren sentarse en un circulo para oír mi historia de Harry Potter?" él le dio a John y Remus una mirada fija.

"Oh, claro," dijo John al fin. Saco una segunda silla, la acerco y tomo asiento. Ambos miraron a Remus, quien los miraba, hasta que Remus capto la indirecta. Él dejo el regalo sobre la mesa y tomo una tercera silla para sentarse. El resto de los niños siguió mirándolos.

"¡Me sentare al lado de Harry Potter!" anuncio uno de los pelirrojos. Hubo una pequeña estampida hacia el lugar donde se encontraban John y Harry, durante el cual unas tijeras casi apuñalan accidentalmente a uno de los niños si Remus no hubiera intervenido. Hubo empujones, empellones, gritos y lágrimas.

"¡Mamá dijo que no gritaran! ¡Mamá dijo que no pelearan!" La cabeza pelirroja ligeramente más alta gritó en el caos. Con un suspiro, John puso a Harry en el regazo de Sherlock. Luego se paró a toda la altura del Capitán John Watson y grito sobre el caos.

"¡Atención!"

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, lo que fue una hazaña, ya que algunos estaban equilibrados bastante precariamente en sus intentos de empujar, jalar y espolear a su posición favorita.

"Eso es lo que yo llamo magia," Lupin le susurro a Harry y Sherlock en el repentino silencio. Sherlock murmuro ' energía glutinica '. Harry sonrió. Los niños estaban mirando a John con expresiones inciertas. John sabía que tenía que actuar rápido antes que decidieran dejar de escucharlo.

"¡Todos pónganse en fila!" ordeno el Capitán John. Los niños mayores obedecieron con rapidez, sonriendo. Algunos de los niños menores lucían confundidos, pero cuando John comenzó a decirles 'buen trabajo' a los que estaban parados más derechos y tranquilos, aun en su persona de inspector militar, tuvo pronto a todos los demás intentando estar lo más derechos posible en una línea. Incluso Neville había salido de debajo de la mesa. Harry parecía contento en el regazo de Sherlock aunque no parecía querer esconderse.

"Mucho mejor," dijo John. "Ahora, ¿dónde está el niño del cumpleaños?"

"Aquí, soy Ron, Sr. papá de Harry. ¡Hoy cumplo cinco!" dijo uno de los niños pelirrojos que vagamente recordaba de su primera reunión mágica.

"Está bien, Ron, creo que tú debes sentarte aquí, junto al Sr. Sherlock y Harry." Ron comenzó saltar arriba y abajo. Los otros niños comenzaron a lucir rebeldes. Antes de que pudieran romper la formación y comenzaran a pelear de nuevo, John gruño, "¡Atención!" Miró severamente a la diminuta niña de cabellos rojos que estaba saliéndose de la formación para acercarse a Ron y Harry. En vez de que se largara a llorar, lo que uno esperaría cuando un adulto mira enojado a una niña pequeña, ella dejo escapar una risita.

"Asombroso," le susurro Remus a Sherlock, "Uno pensaría que estarían aterrorizados de un adulto gritándoles."

"Nadie le tiene miedo a John," comento Sherlock con voz baja y profunda, "Es por eso que es tan peligroso."

John, mientras tanto, estaba inspeccionando sus tropas. Se detuvo frente al niño mayor que había intentado controlar la locura.

"¿Tu estas a cargo soldado?" demando John. El niño levanto la cabeza orgulloso.

"Si. Mamá me dejo a cargo. ¡Pero nadie escucha!"

"Ya veo," dijo John sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Bueno, eso no sirve. ¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado?"

"Percy…señor," respondió el niño

"¡Está bien tropa, escuchen! Percy va a aplaudir y quiero que todos salten como conejo. Luego cuando el aplauda de nuevo todos se quedaran congelados. Percy va a escoger al que ponga mejor atención para que se siente el círculo. ¡Si no escuchan a Percy, no tendrán un lugar donde sentarse! ¿Listos? ¡Percy, aplaude!"

Percy aplaudió. Los niños los miraron. Percy lucia derrotado. Entonces Neville comenzó a saltar.

"Salta, Ginny, él aplaudió, así que tienes que saltar," Ron le dijo a su hermanita. Ginny, Susan y la niña rubia comenzaron a saltar. Los demás niños también comenzaron a hacerlo, tratando de superarse. Percy aplaudió de nuevo. Hasta él se quedo sorprendido cuando casi todos los niños se quedaron inmóviles, intentando mantener incomodas posiciones.

"Muy bien," dijo John antes de mirar a Percy, "¿Quien escucho mejor? ¿Quien se sentara primero?"

"Oh…um…" todos los niños lo miraron implorantes sin moverse.

"Ginny, creo," dijo el niño al fin y su hermanita corrió a abrazarlo antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Ron en el piso. Se escucho un suspiro colectivo de alivio cuando ella no escogió el otro lugar principal al lado de Sherlock y Harry. Con estimulo de John, Percy aplaudió otra vez. Esta vez, todos comenzaron a saltar de inmediato. Percy escogió a Neville que si se sentó al lado de Sherlock y Harry. Uno por uno, cada niño se pudo sentar. Finalmente, cuando los dos últimos se habían sentado en una decepcionante posición frente a Sherlock y Harry, John puso una silla para que Percy se sentara con los demás adultos.

"Ahora," anuncio Sherlock, "Sherry y yo tenemos una historia para ustedes. Es sobre Harry Potter."

"Es todo sobre Harry Potter," dijo Ron en voz alta, "Él…"

Percy aplaudió con fuerza. Todos los niños saltaron. Algunos de ellos haciendo sonidos de conejo. Percy aplaudió otra vez.

"Muy bien," dijo John.

"Ahora," dijo Sherlock, "Tendrán que estar my callados y escuchar bien con sus oídos, o no podrán escuchar la historia."

Se quedaron en silencio. Muchos niños pusieron sus manos alrededor de sus orejas para demostrar que estaban escuchando.

"Había una vez," dijo Sherlock, "Un niño llamado Harry Potter. Él era muy famoso. Todos amaban a Harry Potter. Todos se le quedaban mirando. Lo miraban y lo miraban, y eso daba miedo. No es divertido cuando todos te miran. Así que Harry Potter escondió su cara.

Por mucho tiempo, Harry vivió con su tío y su tía. Pero sus tíos eran monstruos malvados. Así que Harry se fue a vivir conmigo y John. Y aun así adonde fuera que él iba, la gente lo miraba y lo miraba. A él no le gustaba eso.

Así que los nuevos papás de Harry decidieron llamarlo Sherrinford. Sherrinford no era famoso como Harry Potter. Nadie se quedaba mirando a Sherrinford. Entonces el pequeño Sherry era feliz. Así que desde ese día, Harry Potter se convirtió en Sherrinford Holmes. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre. El fin."

Los niños consideraron la historia.

"Pero Sr. Sherlock," dijo uno de los pelirrojos, "¿Por qué Harry Potter no quiere ser Harry Potter? Si yo fuera Harry Potter, querría que todos lo supieran."

"¿Por qué Harry Potter vivía con monstruos?" pregunto Ginny.

"Yo seré tu amigo, Sherry," Ron le prometió a Harry, "No me quedare mirando ni nada de eso."

Antes que Sherlock o Harry pudieran responder y antes que Percy decidiera aplaudir otra vez ya que todos los niños habían comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo acercándose a la silla de Sherlock, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Tengo la pintata," dijo el hombre en la puerta, sosteniendo algo que de seguro había comenzado su vida como una piñata con forma de burro, pero probablemente no había sido tan brillante y extraña en sus orígenes. El hombre noto a Sherlock, John y Remus. "Oh, hola, soy el papá de Ron. ¿Es ese Harry Potter?"

"Su nombre es Sherry," Una miríada de jóvenes voces proclamaron en sorprendente armonía. El Sr. Weasley parpadeo.

"Oh," dijo, "¿Ustedes son de verdad Muggles? ¡Estaba esperando poder conocerlos! Colecciono enchufes, saben. Yo…Lupin, ¿eres tú?"

"Si," respondió Remus.

"Pensé que dijiste que tu nombre era Remus," dijo Sherlock, "¿O es Mary?"

"Es Remus Lupin." John suspiro por la continua confusión de Sherlock respecto a los nombres. Con razón Harry se había quedado pegado con el horrible nombre de 'Sherry'.

"¿No es…una…noche problema?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley. Sherlock se animo, ansioso por cualquier nueva información del misterio que era su niñera. Todavía no había averiguado por qué Remus dijo que estaba comenzando su tiempo de vacaciones mensuales ese mes.

"Mañana en realidad," respondió Remus luciendo nervioso y un poco pálido.

"¡Pintata!" grito Ron, "¡Pintata, pintata, pintata!"

Dándose cuenta al fin de que sería atacado por niños pequeños si no comenzaba a prestarles atención el Sr. Weasley los guio al patio.

"Ve, Sherry," le dijo Sherlock poniendo a Harry en el piso, "¿estás listo para ir con Neville, Susan y Ron para jugar con la piñata?"

"¡Vamos, Sherry, te mostrare como se hace!" dijo Ron agarrando la mano de Harry y jalando. Por un momento, Harry se resistió. Sherlock, John y Remus observaron con atención listos para intervenir en caso de lágrimas y gritos.

Luego Harry dejo de resistirse.

"Hola, Sherry," escucharon que dijo Neville al unírseles, "Tampoco me gusta que me miren."

"Yo no me quedare mirando, Sherry, solo quiero jugar," dijo Ron, "¿quieres jugar?"

"Si," dijo Harry con calidad. Los tres hombres en la puerta respiraron aliviados. Todos habían estado cautelosos de llevar a Harry a la fiesta de cumpleaños, sabiendo lo salvaje que podían ser los demás niños. Lo habían hablado con el Dr. Sundberg. Harry no podía ser protegido de los demás niños por siempre, había sido la respuesta del Dr. Sundberg. Él pensaba que Harry estaba listo, pero que deberían estar atentos para intervenir si se volvía demasiado para él. Quizás todo saldría bien.

Luego escucharon la voz de Harry otra vez, fuerte y llena de horror. "¡¿Porque están pegándole a la pintata?!"

Pese a todo, llamaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron un éxito.

Esa noche, después de orgulloso poner las estrellas en su poster Harry le conto a Sophie todo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños y luego se fue a acostar con Sophie vigilando su sueño desde su percha, Remus se marcho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tiene que tener algo que ver con la luna llena," murmuro Sherlock para sí mismo, mirando fijo al hombre que nervioso estaba parado cerca de la puerta, "¿Qué enferma a una persona en cada luna llena?"

"¿En serio?" pregunto John incrédulo no ante la repentina sugerencia de que Remus pudiera ser un hombre lobo si no que incrédulo porque Sherlock no hubiera hecho una conexión instantánea. "Tienes que dejar de borrar información de tu mente."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sherlock aun mirando fijo al incomodo Remus. Luego el teléfono de Sherlock sonó. Sherlock dejo de mirar fijo y agarro su teléfono.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos, John!"

"¿Qué? Sherlock, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¡El caso! ¡El caso, John, el caso!"

"¿Que, hablas del caso que era un tres? ¿El caso que dijiste que no tomarías?"

"¡Un nueve, John, definitivamente un nueve! ¡No era pintura, lo ves, cierto, era labial! ¡Debemos ir al estudio!"

"¿Ahora? ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? No podemos dejarlo solo, Sherlock, la niñera ya se fue."

"Pero…" Sherlock miro alrededor confundido y noto que Remus había aprovechado la oportunidad de escabullirse por la puerta a donde fuera que se iba en la luna llena. Y luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una mujer apareció. Ella era alta, con corto cabello rubio y lucia completamente tranquila e imperturbable de estar caminando a la casa de un extraño y encontrar a dicho extraño parado en la parte superior del sofá.

"Er… ¿hola?" dijo John, preguntándose vagamente si ella no sería una asesina que había sido enviada para matarlos y si John debería estar tomando algún tipo de acción para prevenir eso. Ella no lucia como un cliente.

"Me dijeron que dijeran que soy la Mary sustituta," dijo ella, sosteniendo sus manos en una posición no amenazadora…lo que extrañamente la hacía lucir aun más peligrosa porque supo hacer eso en primer lugar. "Me dijeron que debo cuidar a un niño mientras su niñera habitual esta…indispuesta."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo John suspirando mientras Sherlock la miraba de arriba a abajo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mary."

"Por supuesto que sí."

Una confirmación de Mycroft después y Mary se ubico en la habitación desocupada de Remus en el 221C. John aun no quería ir a ver el estudio.

"Es tarde, ¿y cómo crees que se sentirá Harry si despierta mañana solo aparte de la Sra. Hudson y una extraña?"

"Pero un nueve…" Sherlock insistió.

"Mira en tu libro de recuerdos, Sherlock, y dime que aun necesitas ir y entonces puedes irte."

Suspirando frustrado, Sherlock fue y busco su libro. Fue Harry quien lo había nombrado 'libro de recuerdos' después que Sherlock le había dicho que le ayudaba a recordar. Adentro había fotografías y dibujos. Eran fotografías de todos ellos siendo una familia, para recordarle a Sherlock cuando necesitaba que le recordaran que significaba ser una familia. Cada vez que era necesario. Como cuando iba a hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida. O cuando iba a apresurarse y a dejar a Harry atrás.

Sherlock ojeo el libro. Giro su cabeza en dirección del dormitorio de Harry donde el niño dormía profundamente. Con un gruñido de frustración, Sherlock cerró con fuerza el libro.

"Sera mejor con luz de día," gruño, "Iremos a primera hora de la mañana."

Sherlock se quedaría levantado más tiempo, investigando dijo. Después, John noto que habían nuevas fotografías en el libro, de las que habían sacado en el cumpleaños. John se fue a acostar y se quedo despierto bastante tiempo. Había sido un día largo y la repentina aparición de Mary lo había alterado un poco. Ella no parecía segura. Además, era mucho más bonita que las otras Mary. De seguro había peligro allí.

John vivía para el peligro. Al final se quedo dormido.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"Ese es Harry Potter."

"Tus poderes de observación son sorprendentes como siempre, Anderson. Y como siempre, tu investigación es deficiente. Su nombre es Sherrinford Holmes."

Anderson no pareció escuchar ni una palabra que dijo Sherlock. Estaba mirando fijo a Harry, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, casi impresionados. Era casi suficiente para que John quisiera esconder a Harry tras él. Los tres habían estado paseando cuando llego la llamada de Lestrade y ya que él les había asegurado que no había nada peligroso o perturbador en el lugar, excepto en la habitación donde había sido cometido el asesinato, accedieron a ir. John llamo a Mary para que se encontrara con ellos, solo por si acaso, aunque no estaba seguro de que Harry estuviera listo para quedarse a solas con ella. O quizás John no estaba listo. Sherlock había estado bastante callado después de que él la había evaluado; no la había condenado de inmediato pero tampoco le había dado su bendición.

"Ese es Harry Potter. ¿Que está haciendo contigo?"

"Soy Sherry Watson Holmes."

John y Sherlock sonrieron al oír a Harry defendiéndose. Anderson no lo noto. Solo abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces antes de continuar su proceso de pensamiento en voz alta.

"Tienes a Harry Potter. Tu…ustedes… ¿ustedes son magos? ¡Eso explica tanto! Toda esa palabrería sobre 'deducir' y 'usar tu cerebro' y todo es un truco, ¿no es así? ¡Un truco de magia! ¿Cómo conseguiste al niño que vivió? ¿El…el ministerio sabe que lo tienes? De seguro no dejarían a un sicópata como tu…"

"¡Mi papi no es un sicópata!"

"¡Ayy!"

El rostro de John lucho entre sonreír y lucir serio. "Harry. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre patear?"

"¿Que apunte más alto?"

 _Suspiró_. "Sherlock, ¿qué te he dicho sobre decirle a nuestro… hijo como atacar gente?" Aun no estaba cómodo siendo el papá de Harry. Se sentía como un ladrón. El Dr. Sundberg había discutido el asunto con los tres. Al final Harry entendía sus circunstancias cambiantes bastante bien. 'Tengo a mi papá y a mi mamá, y ahora tengo a mis nuevos papis.' El Dr. Sundberg pensó que era algo bastante positivo. En este punto, con Harry abrazando los títulos con tanto entusiasmo, habría sido cruel quitárselos. Una conversación privada con el terapista dejo a John sintiéndose mejor de ser padre, pese a sus dudas.

Ahora si el segundo padre de Harry se comportara como un padre y no como un segundo niño.

"¡Pero John, este obviamente era un caso de defensa!"

"Palos y piedras, Sherlock. Palos y piedras."

"Buena idea. Sherry, practicaremos hacer uso de nuestros alrededores en la próxima lección."

Una parte de John quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Otra parte pensaba que sería mejor golpear la cabeza de _Sherlock_ _contra una pared_. Una secreta, pero aun significante tercera parte de John estaba de acuerdo que Harry debería aprender a usar sus alrededores para poder defenderse. Mientras tanto, Anderson continuaba mirándolo en horror.

"¡Tu…tu vas a entrenarlo para ser un mortífago! ¡Quien te dejo tenerlo! ¡¿Lo robaste?!"

Estaban reuniendo una multitud de investigadores. Hombres y mujeres que estaban intentando mirarlos sin mirarlos. Algunos se estaban alejando de Anderson. Algunos se acercaban hacia él, como si tuvieran miedo de que tuvieran que defender a estos civiles del obviamente desquiciado hombre. John considero sacar a Harry afuera para esperar. Sherlock puso una mano en su cabeza como si Anderson estuviera dándole una jaqueca.

"Uno, no soy mágico como tú dices. No soy sensible a la energía glutinica. ¿Así que porque me uniría a un culto de puristas sanguíneos que desprecian mi mera existencia? Dos, soy el familiar vivo más cercano de _Sherrinford_ que no es un criminal. Somos primos." el 'idiota' no fue dicho en voz alta que pero fue claramente implicado.

"¡Tú… pero… tú… no puede ser!"

"Obviamente puedo, ahora cállate, estas drenando mis neuronas."

"¡De verdad esperas que crea que eres el primo de Harry Potter!"

"Ahora voy a ignorarte." De hecho había considerado marcharse. Y en realidad no necesitaba que Anderson le mostrara el camino. Que era algo bueno porque Anderson obviamente no iba a hacerlo.

"¡No hay manera de que eso sea posible! ¡Quiero decir, eres lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre!"

Sherlock suspiro, su mano ahora masajeando su frente. Alrededor vio a otras personas observando pero intentando pasar desapercibidas. Era una demostración patética de la alta moral que chocaba contra la curiosidad flagrante y sentir todos esos ojos sobre él estaba perturbando a Sherlock.

"Está bien," dijo en voz alta, para que todos lo miraran de manera apropiada. Mucho mejor. "Voy a explicar esto solo una vez, así que traten de captar lo que voy a decir en sus pequeñas mentes. Yo soy, en términos de relaciones genéticas, el primo de Sherrinford. No su padre, ni su tío. Cuando nuestro abuelo era joven, bastante joven imagino, tuvo un hijo ilegitimo; mi padre. Después, al menos veinte años después, mi abuelo se caso y tuvo más hijos con su esposa. Uno de ellos es la madre de Sherry. Así que, su hijo y su hija son obviamente hermanos, aunque se lleven por más de veinte años, haciendo a sus hijos, nosotros, primos."

La explicación dejaba afuera, claro está, el hecho de que el padre de Sherlock y la persona que lo crio no eran la misma persona, pero esta gente no necesitaba saber eso.

"Ahora, ¿dónde está el cuerpo que me pidieron ver?" Anderson continuo mirándolo con la boca abierta pero otra persona del departamento forense le indico a Sherlock la dirección correcta y él subió las escaleras, dejado a Harry con John. John prudentemente llevo a Harry afuera. Un viento algo frio era mejor que estar cara a cara con otro fanático de Harry Potter. Anderson fue dejado solo en una esquina farfullando.

"¡Mary!" John levanto la mirada ante el grito de Harry. Allí estaba ella, tan linda como siempre. Lo que no era un pensamiento que un hombre casado debería tener sobre la niñera. Aunque claro, de todas las maneras que importaba, John no estaba casado. Esclavitud y matrimonio forzados eran, por lo que sabía, ilegales en el Reino Unido. Tenía una pareja civil y un hijo. No había hecho ningún juramento, excepto a sí mismo, y ese era más en la línea de 'protegerlos y amarlos.' No dé nunca más mirar a una mujer. Aun así, ¡ella era la niñera! Probablemente era de mala educación mirarla de esa manera.

Harry, no perturbado por tales pensamientos, le hizo señas alegre cuando ella se les acerco.

"Hola Harry. John. ¿Harry se irá conmigo o es el tipo de caso que cuantos más mejor?"

"No lo sabemos aun," respondió John. "Sherlock está mirando la escena ahora." Sherlock podía bajar en cinco segundos, declarando todo el asunto obvio y aburrido, o podría tomar una hora y volverse una investigación completa con persecuciones por los tejados a medianoche y días de meditación y experimentos. Uno nunca sabía con Sherlock.

John y Harry habían estado conversando con Mary sobre escobas los últimos cinco minutos cuando una mujer que lucía muy azorada salió para decirles que Sherlock estaba preguntando por John ¿y si por favor él podía unírsele?

Harry estaba perfectamente feliz de quedarse con Mary mientras John se iba. Era John quien estaba nervioso por la separación. Aun así, era Mycroft quien la había contratado, así que al final siguió a la mujer adentro de la casa. Anderson había seguido murmurando sobre mortífagos y Harry Potter y ahora estaba sentado en una esquina con una café caliente en las manos y una manta sobre sus hombros.

Al subir las escaleras, John encontró a Sherlock golpeando una pared con un atizador mientras un desafortunado oficial lo miraba con horror. La pared resultó ser falsa construida frente a la real. Tras ella había una pintura de una cascada.

Un mes después, John estaba parado en la calle mirando hacia arriba adonde Sherlock estaba parado en el techo.

"Es un truco de magia," dijo Sherlock. Y luego salto.

Un día después, John fue escoltado a la casa segura adonde Harry había sido movido durante el juicio de Moriarty. Por lo que John sabía, nadie le había contado a Harry aun. No sabía si podía decirle. Aunque tenía que decirle. Cuatro años y ya había perdido a su padre, había sido dejado con una familia abusiva, y ahora que finalmente se estaba acomodando, que al fin dormía en su propia cama y no en el closet, que al fin había aprendido a confiar en la familia, John iba a tener que decirle que su nuevo papi Sherlock se había ido.

Un truco de magia. ¿Que había intentado decirle Sherlock? ¿Qué le diría él a Harry?

Podía oír a Harry en la otra habitación. Estaba riendo. Y entonces escucho otra voz. Una voz profunda y familiar y de repente no pudo respirar porque no podía ser cierto, sabía que no era cierto, iba a abrir la puerta y decepcionarse. El mundo seguiría estando incorrecto y vacío. Solo quedaban él y Harry. Sabía eso. Tenía que ser más fuerte que esto. Finalmente abrió la puerta. Fue la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, y eso incluía Afganistán, y sentir el pulso en un cuerpo caído mientras sus ojos miraban ya sin luz.

Estos ojos si tenían luz.

"¡Bastardo!" grito John todas las emociones que lo habían estado ahogando lo dejaron de repente creando un vacio de sentimientos que lleno con rapidez con una tumultuosa mezcla de rabia, alegría, alivio, confusión y furia.

"No en frente de Sherry, John," le dijo Sherlock. Tenía un corte en su frente. No todo había sido falso. De alguna manera, John sitio que perdía control de sus piernas y tomo asiento.

"Tú…tú…"

"¡Papi John!" grito Harry dándole una hermosa sonrisa. "¡Viniste! ¡Papi Sherlock dijo que vendrías pero te demoraste mucho, mucho y él dijo que iremos en una aventura y estaremos todos juntos!"

"Intente decírtelo," murmuro Sherlock intentando aparecer completamente despreocupado por la manera en que los ojos de John se habían llenado de emoción hasta que tuvo que pestañear para deshacerse de la lagrimas. "Te dije que era un truco de magia. Y tú sabes lo que opino de la palabra 'magia'."

"Glutininium," dijo Harry tropezando un poco con la difícil palabra. "¿Estas triste papi John? ¿Porque estas llorando?"

"No estoy triste," respondió John estirando sus brazos para que el niño se arrogara sobre él como claramente quería. "Para nada triste."

De alguna manera se puso de pie con Harry aun en sus brazos. Pese a ser pequeño y ligero para su edad, un niño de cuatro años no era algo fácil de tomar. John igual lo logro y luego tambaleo hacia la aparición que lo había acosado estas últimas horas. Sherlock se veía bastante preocupado mientras se movían hacia él, como debía ser, pensó John. Él probablemente merecía un buen golpe en la cara después de hacer que John lo mirara morir. Lo que recibió fue un desesperado abrazo, Harry apretado entre ambos mientras John unía a su familia. Incluso Sophie se les unió volando a posarse en el hombro de Sherlock.

"Tenía que saltar," dijo Sherlock sus labios en el oído de John. "Estaban mirando. Tenían que verme saltar."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora… iba a ir tras ellos. Ellos fueron tras mi familia. Fueron tras de ti. Iba a… Moriarty ya no está, pero su red sigue allí. Iba a destruirla, uno a uno, pieza a pieza hasta que no quedara nada."

"Ibas a dejarnos," dijo John. "Ibas a dejarnos y jugar su juego, dedicarte a resolver crímenes sin mí. Sin nosotros."

"Si."

Sherlock posiblemente no comprendía lo dura que podía ser esa palabra, o no la habrían dejado escapar sus labios.

"Pero no pude hacerlo. Yo… el estúpido libro de recuerdos… tu cara y… no debió importar porque era algo que debía hacerse, pero… Mycroft siempre ha dicho que preocuparse por alguien es una desventaja. Odio probar que tiene razón."

"Bueno, que bien que le probaste que estaba equivocado entonces," respondió John. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iremos a casa?"

"No. No podemos, aun no. Te lo dije, iban a matarte si no saltaba, y aun están ahí."

"Espera… ¿qué? Dijiste que iban tras nosotros, no dijiste…"

"No morir," ordeno una voz aguda entre ambos. "Regla cinco."

"La regla cinco es que debo llamarte Harry," respondió Sherlock su voz revelando su completa confusión.

"Regla cinco dos," decidió Harry. "No morir."

"¿Por qué no la hacemos la regla 5B?," sugirió John.

"Los dos están siendo ridículos," respondió Sherlock. Lento, con gentileza se libero de los brazos de John y los guio al sofá donde aun podrían sentarse bien juntos pero tendrían espacio para respirar.

"¿Así que adonde iremos?" pregunto John. "¿O nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro?"

"No," respondió Sherlock. "Iremos a una casa segura fuera del país hasta que la gente de Mycroft elimine la red. Claro que ellos no son yo, pero si envía suficientes personas podría compensar por eso. Volveremos en un año. Quizás dos."

"…dos años. Viviendo fuera de casa. Mientras todos nuestros amigos piensan que estás muerto. Mientras Greg, la Sra. Hudson, los Bones, los Weasley y los Longbottom piensan que tu estas muerto. ¿Y qué van a pensar de mi y Harry? ¿También debemos fingir estar muertos?"

"Claro que no. Estas sobrecogido por el dolor y necesitas alejarte para recuperarte."

"…No. No les haremos eso a todos nuestros amigos. Debe haber otra manera."

"Había otra manera. Involucraba que yo fingiera estar muerto por uno o dos años hasta que eliminara la red de Moriarty y tu y Sherry se quedaran seguros en Londres."

"No morir," interrumpió Harry con voz firme. Sophie ululo con suavidad como estando de acuerdo.

"¿Entonces hasta que se hagan cargo de los francotiradores?" sugirió Sherlock. John, pese a su gran deseo de dar una patada al piso como cuando tenía cuatro años de edad y gritar hasta que Sherlock comprendiera lo horrible que había sido verlo saltar, lo terrible que seria para sus amigos sí hacían lo que Sherlock sugería, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock tenía razón. Nadie más iba a morir por culpa de Moriarty. No iba a ganar.

"Así que, ¿a dónde iremos?" pregunto John. "Y solo por poco tiempo. Te doy un mes y más vale que tengas todo arreglado para entonces."

"A la casa de mi abuela," respondió Sherlock. "Ella está entusiasmada de conocerte a ti y a Sherry; tendrás suerte si te deja ir después de un mes." Él sonreía alegremente obviamente convencido de que había ganado el argumento y que ahora todo estaba bien. John definitivamente le iba a informar, de preferencia cuando Harry no estuviera acurrucado entre ellos, porque su opción de decidir matarse no había estado para nada 'bien'. Pero por el momento, estaba un poco distraído.

"¡¿Tu abuela?!"

"Admito que su casa puede ser un poco aburrida," continuo Sherlock, "Pero tiene abejas. Y hay una sociedad glutinica cerca, aunque solo hace poco aprendí a reconocerla por lo que era; creo que la flora local es popular en química glutinica. ¿Hablas francés?"

"¿Francés?" eso mostraba, pese al comportamiento despreocupado de Sherlock, que aun estaba bastante perturbado, ya que ni siquiera rodo los ojos cuando John solo repetía lo que le decía.

"Mamie no habla mucho inglés," explico.

"¿Iremos a casa?" pregunto Harry de repente, su voz sobresaltándolos porque pensaban que se había quedado dormido. Sherlock lucía ligeramente perturbado; ¿cómo le explicabas a un niño de cuatro años que se quedaría sin casa? Así que John fue quien le respondió con rostro sonriente.

"Estamos en casa. Estamos juntos, así que estamos en casa. No importa donde vivamos."

El Fin.

A N: Voy a declarar oficialmente esta historia terminada. Sí, sé que hay cabos sueltos que no explore. Probablemente pueden asumir que Remus se les unió después, probablemente Mary también. ¿Es la Mary del show? Posiblemente. ¿Ella va a traicionarlos? Posiblemente. Probablemente también pueden asumir que problemas los encontraran, sin importar las intenciones de Sherlock de quedarse fuera de desmantelar la red. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrán que quedarse en el extranjero? No lo sé. ¿De dónde salió su abuela? Por el hecho de que esta es una AU; los padres de Sherlock pueden o no estar vivos pero le di una abuela. Supongo que debe ser bastante vieja, pero claro está, quizás es una abuela para Sherlock como lo es la Sra. Hudson para Harry, así que quizás no es tan vieja. O quizás envejeció bien. ¿Sherlock se dará cuenta de la inocencia de Sirius y lo liberara antes de que Harry comience la escuela? Quizás. ¿Viven más o menos felices pese a los peligros y las discusiones? definitivamente. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia como está escrita. Quizás visite la historia de vez en cuando para un rápido one-shot. De hecho, ya escribí uno, con Harry como personaje principal. Pero aquí no escribiré más. Este es El Fin.

Nota de la traductora: Llegamos al fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, muchos cariño para quienes se toman la molestia de comentar, aunque no tenga tiempo de responder siempre me suben el ánimo con sus comentarios. ¿Les gustaría que tradujera también el one-shot? Avísenme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sherrinford Holmes de Hogwarts**

De: Dayja

Summary: Harry Potter, también conocido como Sherrinford Holmes, de diez años, encuentra una lechuza escondida en la alacena. ¿Que puede deducir sobre la carta que tiene? ¿Tiene algo que ver con dragones durmientes? Y porqué, ¿porque los de primer año no pueden tener escobas?

Harry estaba acostumbrado a encontrar cosas extrañas cuando llegaba a casa. Ratones envenenados en el refrigerador, calderos medio derretidos sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus viejos juguetes levitando suavemente contra el techo… eso era normal y esperado aunque no animado. Entrar a casa y encontrar una lechuza alerta pero silenciosa, acurrucada en la alacena donde Harry había esperado encontrar el chocolate en polvo… eso era nuevo.

No tan nuevo, sin embargo, para no saber qué había pasado.

"¡Sophie!" dijo. La lechuza en cuestión estaba posada como una reina en una silla de la cocina. Le dio a Harry una mirada demasiado inocente. "¡Eres familia! ¡Se supone que estás por encima de estos pequeños instintos territoriales!"

Sophie de alguna manera logro lucir insultada y testaruda al mismo tiempo. Harry sospechaba que había aprendido eso de su papá. Suspirando, Harry dejo de mirar a su lechuza por un momento y volvió su atención a la traumatizada ave en la alacena.

"Sal ahora, todo está bien," dijo con gentileza, ofreciendo su brazo cubierto para que la lechuza se posara. "¿Tienes correo para alguien en esta casa? Yo puedo recibirlo, así podrás marcharte sin problemas."

El ave no salto al brazo ofrecido, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente para cumplir con su trabajo y le entrego un grueso sobre a Harry, antes de explotar en un montón de plumas. No literalmente, por suerte; más bien la lechuza hizo un frenético escape a la libertad lanzándose desde la alacena, pasando a un sobresaltado Harry, y salió volando por la ventana. Sophie, por suerte, se digno a dejarla ir sin molestarla. De hecho, parecía estarse riendo de Harry, que ahora estaba tirando en el suelo, habiendo caído de espalda por el repentino escape del ave.

"Oh claro, finges protegernos atacando a quienes nos traen el correo y el periódico, pero en el momento en que la bestia de verdad me ataca, solo miras y te ríes," murmuro Harry. Sophie simplemente lo miro, pero aun estaba riendo, de eso Harry estaba seguro. Dándole a Sophie una mirada molesta y una amenaza de ratones envenados en su futuro que ambos sabían jamás cumpliría, finalmente miro al trozo de correo que había comenzado todo esto.

No estaba seguro de que había esperado; correo por lechuza era raro en esta casa pero si era recibido de vez en cuando; normalmente venían por algo en específico como Papá Sherlock ordenando algo para algún experimento. Aunque este sobre no estaba dirigido a su papá, o a su papi o a la Nana Martha. Estaba dirigido a Harry.

Sr. H. Holmes  
La Habitación mas Pequeña al Subir las Escaleras  
221B Calle Baker  
Westminster  
Londres

No era la primera carta que Harry hubiera recibido, ni siquiera era la primera que recibía por lechuza, pero tal correo por lechuza había siso siempre exclusivo de los Weasley, a menudo alrededor de la fecha de su cumpleaños que era en un mes. La mayoría de los otros amigos de Harry, mágicos y muggle, eran capaces de cumplir con la preferencia de su casa de utilizar correo muggle. Sin embargo los Weasley parecían completamente incapaces de adaptarse, algo que era extraño considerando lo entusiasta que estaba el Sr. Weasley por intentarlo. Harry supo que esta carta no era de ellos sin necesidad de mirar el sobre o la forma de dirección extrañamente específica; no solo no era la fecha adecuada para que ellos escribieran pero además Sophie conocía a su lechuza para no perseguirla hasta el armario.

Intentando copiar a su papá, Harry estudió de cerca el sobre. Estaba hecho de algún tipo de pergamino; antiguo y pesado. Se sentía tieso en sus manos, pero ligero y no ridículamente grueso, así que probablemente solo contenía hojas de un material similar, de seguro no más de cuatro páginas pero casi con seguridad más de una a menos que el pergamino de adentro fuera especialmente denso. La escritura verde en el sobre estaba echa con una pluma, o al menos una pluma estilográfica, pero pluma tradicional podría inferirse por lo que Harry sabía de la sociedad glutinica, más bien conocida como mundo mágico.

No había remitente ni algún olor distintivo aparte del normal aroma a pergamino y cera. El olor de la cera provenía del sello purpura al frente del sobre; una H rodeada por un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente. Si Harry se hubiera molestado alguna vez en hacer un estudio sobre escudos de armas, esto le habría dicho bastante. Lamentablemente y para consternación de su tío Mycroft, había agrupado esas cosas con el resto de la política como algo para morir de aburrimiento.

"Así que sabemos que es de alguien oficial o importante, o ambos," Harry le comento a Sophie. "Diré mas bien oficial ya que llego a la casa y todo el correo de fans es redirigido a otra parte. Ser importante no sería suficiente para saltarse eso. No debe tener maldiciones ni nada como eso o si no, no habría podido cruzar las protecciones y no creo que sea algo peligroso o esa lechuza no habría huido de tu ridículo comportamiento; estaría muerta o aterrorizada y tu no me habrías dejado tocar la carta."

Sophie ululo orgullosa ante esto, como si Harry le hubiera dado un cumplido. Harry suspiro. Pese al vínculo que los unía ella era más el ave de su papá. Luego contemplo el misterio del sobre una vez más. Pensativamente, le dio al pergamino un lamido experimental. Su papá Sherlock a menudo ensalzaba las virtudes de este sentido tan olvidado en lo que refería a la deducción. Lo único que el sentido del gusto de Harry le dijo fue que sabia a papel y a algo desagradable, causando que hiciera una mueca y sacara la lengua, intentando disipar el sabor horrible. Quizá lamer algo que había sido llevado por sobre todo Londres en las garras de una lechuza no era una buena idea.

Claro está, justo ese fue el momento en que su papi entro en la cocina, con expresión curiosa en el rostro ante las muecas que Harry estaba haciendo.

"Te dije que no hicieras todo lo que Sherlock hace," dijo adivinando correctamente lo que había sucedido. "Como el doctor de esta casa puedo asegurarte que lamer todas las cosas con las que entras en contacto es un boleto seguro para sufrir una desagradable enfermedad. Ahora, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¡Oh! ¿Esa tu carta de Hogwarts? ¡Déjame verla!"

"¡Papi!" exclamó Harry, exasperado, mientras iba en busca de un vaso en espera que un poco de jugo de calabaza le quitara el desagradable sabor de la boca. "¡No puedes salta a conclusiones y llegar y dar un teoría sin tener todo los hechos! ¡Debes encontrar las pistas primero!"

"Oh, claro, por supuesto," respondió su papi, sonriéndole indulgente. "Estoy seguro de que no puedo saltar a conclusiones que un sobre con el sello del escudo de armas de Hogwarts posiblemente pueda provenir de Hogwarts. Y supongo que tampoco debo permitir que el que estuviéramos esperando que llegara esta carta afecte mis deducciones de lo que posiblemente contiene esa carta."

"¡Papi!" se quejo Harry esta vez después de tomar un gran vaso de sabroso jugo de calabaza que había borrado la memoria de ese horrible sabor a pergamino.

"Harry," también se quejo su papi, aun sonriendo de esa manera suave que sugería que a la persona a la que le estaba sonriendo era la persona más extraordinaria del planeta, y que además era el niño más ridículo, al mismo tiempo. Era una expresión muy bien practicada; entre Harry y Papá Sherlock recibía mucha práctica. "Oh vamos entonces. Impresióname. ¿Qué pistas has encontrado en tu carta de Hogwarts… quiero decir, en el sobre misterioso del que no sabes nada?"

"Le estaba diciendo a Sophie que es una carta oficial de la sociedad glutinica, de probablemente más de una página pero menos de cinco, como sugiere el importante sello y por el hecho de que no fue redireccionada como mi correo de fans. Pasó las protecciones y Sophie me permitió tomarla, así que no esta maldita ni es peligrosa. El pergamino del sobre es viejo, como deduje por su sabor y su color amarillo. Por ende, cualquier institución importante que lo envío debe ser del tipo que guardan los sobres a granel en lugar de comprar nuevos. La escritura es clara, así que no es de un doctor porqué todos sabemos que los doctores no pueden escribir claro…"

"¡Oye!"

"Y ya que el pergamino es antiguo, podemos deducir que proviene de un lugar que acapara sus suministros. ¿Y a quien le gusta acaparar cosas? Así es… a los dragones. Los dragones acumulan cosas. ¡Pero! Un dragón jamás dejaría que alguien tomara su preciado pergamino… a menos que alguien se colara y lo sacara mientras estaba durmiendo. Así que llegamos a un dragón dormido. ¿Y donde hay una cita sobre dragones dormidos? ¿Bueno? ¿No puedes deducirlo?"

"En realidad no tengo idea de a dónde vas con esto," respondió su papi, su expresión seria pero con ojos sonrientes.

"¡Pero es claro! ¡Esta en el lema de Hogwarts! _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. ¡Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido!"

"Recuerdas el lema de la escuela… en Latín nada mas… ¿pero no recuerdas el escudo de armas?"

"Así que, por todo esto podemos concluir que este pergamino proviene de un dragón que vive en Hogwarts, a gran riesgo de quien envío la carta, y que por eso esta es mi carta de Hogwarts. "

"…me perdiste un poco al medio pero gran final," dijo su papi con aprobación. "Y ahora. ¿Vas a abrir esta carta para ver qué dice?"

"No lo sé. Quizás debería examinar el sobre para ver algunas reacciones químicas. Quizás podría probar que estuvo en contacto cercano con algún animal de la clase reptil."

"No vas a incendiar tu carta de Hogwarts," su papi dijo con severidad. "O derretirlo o cualquier otra cosa."

Harry le dio a su papi una mirada suplicante, usando sus gafas para aprovechar al máximo como agrandar sus ojos. Su papi desafortunadamente, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas así que era casi inmune. Casi.

"Al menos no hasta que la leas," insistió.

"Muy bien," respondió Harry. "Incendiar después de leer." Y con alegres pensamientos de fuego frente a él, finalmente rompió y el sello y saco su carta.

Resulto que su suposición de 'no más de cuatro' fue un poco excesiva; en realidad eran solo dos páginas. La primera le invitaba a asistir a Hogwarts y pedía su respuesta por lechuza. La segunda era una lista de implementos que necesitaría para asistir a la escuela.

"Lo leí," murmuro mientras escaneaba la lista de libros necesarios, "me lo salte, lo leí, lo leí, el tío Sev me obligo a leerlo cuando tenía siete, termine esos, este lo leí en varias ocasiones, este no lo he leído pero leí uno similar. Bien. No era broma cuando dicen que van a partir con lo básico a los once años, ¿no es así? Eso está bien para los niños que no saben que la magia existe, ¿pero qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? ¿Y porque los de primero no pueden llevar escobas? ¡Eso es escandaloso!"

"¿Así que quieres tirar esta escuela a la pila de 'no' ahora?" pregunto su papi, con una ceja levantada.

"No seamos tan apresurados," respondió Harry con rapidez, apretando posesivamente su nueva carta. "Tengo muchos amigos que irán a esa escuela. Y el tío Sev enseña ahí… mmm, no estoy seguro si ese es un punto a favor o en contra. Pero tiene una excelente cancha de quiditch. Y mis padres fueron a esa escuela. Mmm, mis otros padres. Tu sabes…"

"Los Potter, sí. Y está bien que quieras seguir sus pasos, Harry. Ellos fueron gente muy buena."

"En todo caso es una gran decisión, y no puedo desechar escuelas por capricho. Tengo que pensar en esto de manera lógica."

"Muy maduro de tu parte."

"¿Cual es la opinión de Beauxbatons con respecto a las escobas y a los de primer año?"

"Pensé que los habías desechado cuando viste el uniforme."

"A veces deben hacerse sacrificios en nombre del deporte. Quiero decir educación."

"Sabes, no es necesario que escojas una escuela mágica para seguir tu educación," le recordó su papi. "El mundo muggle quizás no te ofrezca escobas y magia pero tiene rugby y fútbol."

"El tío Myc sigue dejando caer comentarios sobre Eton," medito Harry en voz alta, no porque quisiera ir allí sino por la cara que ponía su papi cada vez que Mycroft comenzaba a hablar sobre la más fina educación y la importancia de crear contactos y entrar en una buena universidad y cosas como esas.

"Quería decir que podrías quedarte en la escuela local," gruño su papi. "No hay ninguna razón para que te vayas a un internado a los once años. Es ridículo lo rápido que estas familias tradicionales quieren deshacerse de sus hijos."

Para ser sinceros, Harry tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer irse de casa. El solo pensarlo le causaba un nudo en el estomago. Al mismo tiempo, sonaba tan emocionante salir afuera, vivir aventuras y aprender sobre magia en un castillo con sus amigos, ir a lugares donde sus padres fueron, alejarse del control parental. Por otro lado, extrañaría a sus amigos no mágicos, y a sus padres, y mientras que Hogwarts era parte de su herencia, también estaba la herencia de sus otros padres. ¿Y si quería volverse doctor como su papi, o soldado, o político, o detective? ¿Cómo lo prepararía para eso una escuela mágica? Había tantas posibilidades y solo tenía diez años. En general, sus sentimientos eran muy variados.

"Bueno, eso no importa," dijo su papi después de mirar la carta. "Tienes un mes para enviar tu respuesta. ¡Justo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños!"

"Genial," gruño Harry, para nada aplacado. "Justo a tiempo para apartar a la mitad de mis amigos con lo que sea que elija."

"¡John!" grito una voz desde abajo. "¡Sherry!"

"¡Papá!" respondió Harry medio entusiasmado medio indignado. "¡Regla 138 B!"

"Solo porque metiste tu regla entre 'no usar la chimenea para asar un ganso' y 'no hacer deducciones que sugieran que los profesores de Harry van a morir' no la hace una verdadera regla," comento su papá, su voz aumentando mientras subía las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta.

"Mi nombre es Sherrinford o Harry," insistió Harry. Este definitivamente era un asunto en el que no cedería. Para nada. Su retribución sería rápida y terrible, en especial si su papa lo llamaba 'Sherry' frente a amigos o enemigos potenciales. "No soy un trago. Y en todo caso, 'Sherry' suena como nombre de chica."

"Dejas que Mamie lo diga," respondió su papá, entrando por la puerta al fin, con dificultad porqué traía una caja en sus brazos.

"Ella no me llama 'Sherry', me llama 'Chéri'. Eso es diferente. En todo caso ella es Mamie. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Porque tienes una caja llena de cosas electrónicas?"

"Voy a encontrar una forma de proteger la electricidad de la energía glutinica," respondió Sherlock mientras dejaba la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. "La dependencia de la sociedad Glutinica en aves, chimeneas y espejos como forma de comunicación es ridícula, al igual que su completa falta de computadoras e internet bordea la ignorancia. ¿Qué es esto? Oh, tu carta de Hogwarts. Bueno, este es un buen ejemplo de porqué este experimento está retrasado. Imagina que decidieras ir a esa escuela; no tendrías computador, ni teléfono; estarías aislado en el campo donde cualquier cosa podría pasar y nadie lo sabría."

"Si fuera a Eton, tendría la mejor educación tecnológica," Harry señalo con astucia.

"Regla 116 C," respondió Sherlock su voz decepcionantemente tranquila mientras revisaba la caja y sacaba una laptop nueva.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la regla 116 C?" pregunto Harry antes de acercarse al librero y agarrar el familiar cuaderno blanco del estante. Mientras tanto su papi echó una ojeada a la caja con una mirada que sugería problemas, aunque de toda la gente en la habitación solo Sophie lo noto.

"¿Estas son computadoras y teléfonos inteligentes?" demando John. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"No lo robe," respondió Sherlock como si nada mientras Harry continuaba revisando el cuaderno de reglas.

"116 C: Harry no irá a Eton y no hablara de Eton y nada que tenga que ver con Eton mientras este en este… hug… hoog… tu letra es tan mal como la de papi, y no puedes inventar reglas si yo no puedo."

"Hogar," murmuro su papá mientras ignoraba la queja de Harry.

"¿Compraste todo esto?" pregunto su papi, su voz engañosamente agradable. Harry conocía ese. Era un tono del tipo 'Camafeos del Vaticano'.

"Relájate, John," respondió su papá. "Use la tarjeta de Mycroft."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras Harry miraba a cada uno de sus padres. Podría pasar cualquier cosa con esa respuesta. Incluso su papá pareció darse cuenta del peligro en que estaba porque dejo de jugar con la laptop y miro con precaución a John. Sophie se acicalo las alas, con su cabeza ladeada para ver la muerte inminente. Entonces, John sonrió.

"Bueno, en ese caso no hay problemas."

Todos en la hitación respiraron aliviados. La curiosidad supero su indignidad por el asunto de su nombre, y así Harry se unió a su papá a la mesa para mirar dentro de la caja.

"Sabes, espejos para comunicarse son igual a facetime," declaro Harry mientras tomaba un teléfono móvil y debatía si alguno de su padres notaria si se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. No es que no tuviera un teléfono celular, para emergencias había dicho su papi, pero no era un teléfono inteligente; se podía llamar y enviar mensajes y eso era todo.

"Y si se pudieran conectar a internet y enviar mensajes por ellos lo espejos serían geniales," respondió su papá mientras tocaba la laptop con su varita. Que era una varita Hoaxwood, pre cargada con magia y trucos que permitían incluso a un muggle como el padre de Harry hacer magia, pero no pasó nada. Aunque no había realizado ninguno de los movimientos o dicho ninguna de las palabras que permitían la realización de magia. Su papá en todo caso igual pareció satisfecho por la falta de resultado, murmurando algo sobre campos muertos.

"¿Y porque estos experimentos no pueden ser realizados en tu laboratorio?" pregunto John mientras comenzaba a considerar que cenarían y miro el montón en la mesa como una molestia. Sherlock murmuró algo sobre residuo glutinico y el beneficio de tener a Sherry y Sophie a mano.

"Sherrinford," murmuro Harry, con un teléfono inteligente guardado con seguridad en su bolsillo, y se rehusó a sentirse culpable por el robo. En todo caso no era un verdadero robo; no iba a esconderlo, solo tenerlo, y esperar que este no fuera arruinado por alguno de los experimentos de su papá y quizás podrían decidir que se lo quedara después de todo y ya se acercaba su cumpleaños y…

Maldita sea su ridícula conciencia. El celular regreso a la caja. No es como si pudiera conectarlo sin ayuda de todas maneras.

"Sherry," dijo su papá y Harry dio un salto, medio esperando ser retado por tomar el celular o por haber sido lo suficientemente sigiloso. En vez de eso todo lo que le dijo su papá fue, "Intenta volver esta computadora verde o algo así."

"¡Es Sherrinford!" respondió Harry. Y quizás ese no era el mejor estado mental para intentar hacer magia. Podría jurar que de verdad estaba intentando volver purpura la computadora. De verdad no estaba intentando hacer volar nada. O porque de alguna manera envió una corriente eléctrica que hizo que volaran los fusibles de todo el lugar.

Y no había razón para que el corte de energía hiciera funcionar los aspersores. La computadora no estaba echando humo, solo estaba un poquito…chispeante.

Al final, mientras esperaban que regresara la energía y el lugar estuviera seco, y después de convencer a los bomberos que el tío Mycroft envió de que podían marcharse, decidieron salir a cenar.

Pese a todo fue un buen día. Y quizás, solo quizás, el papá de Harry finalmente recordaría bien su nombre: Harry Sherrinford James Watson Potter Holmes. Quizás seria mucho y sonaba raro, abultado y algo ridículo, pero era su nombre. Era todo lo de su pasado y todo lo de su presente y era lo que necesitaba para ir al futuro, dondequiera que este futuro lo pudiera llevar. Y ni siquiera su papá lo iba a acortar a algo tan ridículo como 'Sherry'. En especial en frente de su amigos.


End file.
